Just Because
by daintyACORN
Summary: She left him. Funny thing to do when he's Mr. Perfect. But well, sometimes, the feelings that lead one to do such things aren't the kind you can explain with words. AtobexOC
1. Because of Doubt

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_

* * *

><p>Hosokawa Risa stared absentmindedly as she sat beneath the birch trees that decorated the outskirts of the campus, clutching the sides. Hyoutei was enormous and probably a little to high tech for her liking, but it had gardens that contrasted it wonderfully. And it was in one of these gardens she sat, waiting for time to pass.<p>

"I told you to wait for me by the courts," greeted a voice, which snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked up and smiled, "Nice to see you care for me so much, Keigo," she said in a joking, slightly sarcastic, manner.

He held out his hand to help her up, but she didn't take it. Concern rushed over him, though he did nothing to show it but purse his lips a bit. On his face, it looked more like irritation that concern. "Risa."

His voice was stern, but Risa only stared at the outstretched hand.

Meeting had become a daily routine for them, but had this happened about a year ago she would have probably shunned him away.

*.*.*.*.*

"Oi, Hosokawa, Atobe was looking for you."

The statement elicited a groan from the girl as she turned to face the bearer of her bad news, "And what does he want this time, Shishido-kun?" For the past month, Atobe Keigo had been pestering her non-stop about the oddest of things – the home economics project, borrowed books from the library, student lists for this and that, and even instrument reservations.

Atobe Keigo had been bugging her about all this. Atobe Keigo, president of the junior high student council and captain of the school's infamous tennis team. And who was she? Hosokawa Risa, class secretary and president of the jazz class and competing team of Hyoutei's dance company. They were supposed to have nothing to do with each other. Nothing at all.

But apparently, he thought they had everything to do with each other.

"Maybe he likes you," teased her friend Aiko who burst out laughing a few seconds later.

"Not funny, Aiko."

"Well, you never know," Aiko continued to laugh, "or it could be like what happened with Kurosawa."

Kurosawa Mai was previously the treasurer of the student council. But after only a month on the job it was evident she was not as dedicated as the others and was in it mostly for the recognition and perks. Atobe and the others decided to give her all the tasks she said she could handle and pushed her to meet deadlines and she eventually stepped down. Risa shook her head, "I can't think of one good reason why he'd want to do the same with me. And what can he take away, dance?"

"I'm sure I don't know, dear Risa-chan," she shrugged.

Risa continued to stroll around the school, supposedly looking for Atobe but that was her least priority at the moment.

"If I weren't so considerate, I would have thought you were trying to avoid me."

"Get over yourself," and there he was. She had to hand it to his good-humored-ness though. He was serious when he had to be, but was pretty alright to converse with when he was out of that mode. "Anyway, what is it you need?"

"I need a line-up of your best dancers, Hosokawa-san," he smiled, "I want you in the list, of course."

Risa had to pause for a while. It was unlike him to ask for something which involved anything she actually was supposed to be involved in, "Oh… alright. What is this for?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk and a hair-flip, "I'll need this by next week."

"I'll hand it in as soon as possible," she said abruptly and then did a quick bow before turning to leave, "Thank you, Atobe."

"Hosokawa-san."

She held her breath and turned to face him once more, "Yes?"

Hands in his pockets and a calm expression on his face, "Why do you hate working with me so much?" He smirked, "I'm pretty sure a lot of girls would give anything to be in your place."

"Why?" She had never thought of it before. She had declared her dislike for him and that was all that mattered to her. "Just because I do."

And then she walked away, not knowing anything about the confusion that had stained the boy's face.

For the next two months, Risa worked with Atobe and, although she denied it most of the time, she enjoyed it. Probably because this time he wasn't too confident in his manner of speech when talking to her, or probably because this time they were working on something she had a passion for. Atobe Keigo also did take pleasure in it, but he never told her, of course.

For the next two months, Atobe's question rang in her head, like an alarm that was always put on snooze. Why did she?

"You used to like him, didn't you?" said Aiko. Funny, Risa thought, how they always managed to come across him every time they talked. Either Aiko was obsessed or it was she who was able to somehow bring it up all the time.

"That was back in middle school."

"Yeah, for the whole of middle school."

"Well," she tried to reason, "that was way back when he wasn't a pretentious ass."

Aiko looked at her with a what-the-hell look on her face, "Risa, he's always been a pretentious ass."

"Ne, Aiko-chan," she said with a sigh, "I see enough of him everyday. I think I'd like to keep my thoughts clear for the rest of the time I don't have him on my back."

"Ahn, it's good knowing you have such wonderful thoughts of me," came the sudden, drawling voice from behind them. The two girls turned to face the subject of their conversation, Aiko with a look that showed she was just about to die from laughter, Risa with one that she tried to keep as calm as possible. He just always had to have such wonderful timing, didn't he? "Hosokawa-san, if you don't mind, I would like you to come with me. We will have to meet the rest of the student org. heads to finalize plans."

"As if it would have made a difference if I did mind," Risa said to herself before turning to Aiko, "I'll be going then."

She nodded in reply and a playful smile found its way to her lips, "Old feelings return when prompted to, Risa!"

"Shut up."

And they were off. Anyone would immediately notice the silent torture caused by the knowing arrogance of one as the two walked to the meeting room. Risa groaned inwardly, lamenting what she caused herself. _He makes me suffer and he knows it,_ she thought, _but at least he isn't saying anything out loud._

"Atobe, when do plan to tell me exactly what it is we're working on?" She asked, deciding that the initiation of conversation was the best way to rid herself of all the unease, so long as the conversation did not lead to anything that would cause her humiliation.

"I assumed you would have figured it out by now," he replied. "You'll be performing."

"Oh wow, really? I did not see that coming," was her exasperated remark. "Seriously."

He chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets. "You will be alongside others throughout the night. But your group, together with the orchestra and the school choir, has another special task," he said with his voice taking on a more serious tone, "for you, my dear Hosokawa-san, have just been given the honor of preparing the opening number for the Winter Ball."

"What?"

The stunned look on her face only earned her more chuckles.

"You're kidding, right? Do you realize we'll have to re-do everything? At least to make it more fitting for the event!" The shock was evident in her manner – she did nothing to hide it, which she thought was only so for the greatest of all details had been concealed and just recently revealed to her. She sighed when he said no more.

The two resumed their walk and silence took over once again, and Risa took the time to recompose and ready herself. They were nearing the room when Atobe stopped walking. He glanced back at her and she found a smirk firmly planted on his face.

_This can't be any good_, she thought while raising an eyebrow at him.

"So you liked me, huh."

_Damn._

*.*.*.*.*

"Why don't you sit with me for a while, Keigo?"

Risa never did fully understand how or why their relationship came to be, but she was grateful nonetheless. The early morning jogs when both were not yet too tired from the previous day's work, lunches spent on the rooftop, day-long chats at his or her house on Saturdays without training, and the rare occurrences when he'd walk and not drive her home were things she took pleasure in.

But both were busy people and confusion and non-alignment of schedules were normal, which is why each took it upon them to understand and all was easily pardoned.

*.*.*.*.*

Risa was frozen in her split, right arm raised up high and her back arched as she waited for her cue. For some reason, the dances always seemed longer to her when actually performing in front of an audience on stage. Her eyes scanned the faces she could make out in the dark of the banquet hall, and she found herself actually searching for someone in the crowd.

_You idiot, why would you want to see him, of all people__?_

It was then that the teasing yet still meaningful words of her best friend echoed in her mind. "Old feelings return when prompted to," she mumbled before finally spotting him somewhere in front seated beside Oshitari and Shishido. He glanced her way and smirked seeing her staring and she quickly diverted her eyes in response.

_B__ut what else can I do when these feelings are not reciprocated?_

Caught up in her thinking, she nearly missed her cue. Snaking up from her spot on the floor, she executed the last few eights of the dance together with the eight other girls she placed in the list handed over to Atobe earlier in the season. The lights dimmed and the spotlight shone over her as she glided to center stage and as the choir and the orchestra played the final notes of Vince Guaraldi's "O' Tannenbaum".

It was her moment. A pirouette, a pitch, a compass turn, and then the lights dimmed and the music faded, soon replaced by loud applause from the audience.

"That was an interesting piece."

And there came the voice that belonged to the person she had been trying so hard to push to the back of her mind.

"It was much more pleasant watching it being done on stage. The technicals were brilliant, were they not?" He continued with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

_Of course they were __brilliant_, she thought wryly, _they belong to you, and everything that belongs to you just so happens to be as brilliant as you._ But she revealed none of these thoughts and simply nodded in reply.

It was then that it hit her – his arrogance and pompousness was exactly what made her fall for him before. He was confident in what he did and she found confidence in herself through that, and she soon gratified him and developed some sort of admiration from him, albeit the sort that is easily misinterpreted as something else.

She fell for him then and she hadn't gotten back up. She tried to push away the thought, tried to deny it, but pushing away something standing right in front of you isn't exactly an easy thing to do.

"It was hard you know," she said all of a sudden, "this one especially. When you've exhausted nearly all ideas to put together numerous other dances, it's hard to come up with a better one."

"Well, that was surely no problem for you." She was about to protest had he not continued, "If it were, you wouldn't be worthy enough to be called captain."

She turned away to hide her now reddened face, not knowing how she was supposed to respond to that. _Should I be witty with him? Should I be grateful for his commendation?_ She struggled with her own thoughts.

_Oh this is stupid! Why am I even thinking of __all this? This kind of thing should be coming to me naturally._

"I'll be going now, Atobe," she excused herself, deciding that leaving it as it was would be the best thing to avoid embarrassment. She moved to leave, but he was quick to stop her.

"Going where?"

She marveled at him for a while. Be it in giving orders or asking questions, in motion or not, it amazed her how he was able to do everything keeping calm and in stride.

"I suppose you don't have a partner," he continued when she didn't reply, "you will come with me then."

"What?" Funny how her usually smart sentences were always reduced to that one word in question whenever he said anything. He chuckled, seeming to have also taken notice of her more than usual lack of words.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I'll be going with you right now," she called to him after mustering enough courage to, "Aiko and the others saved me a seat, it would be rude of me to not show up." _And I would rather be with them than be rattled nervous to the bone with you_, she added silently and, leaving him a curtsy, left before he could say any more.

"Risa! Over here!" Aiko called, drawing her attention to where she and her other friends sat. "You were amazing."

A laugh escaped Risa's lips, "It wasn't that much, really. But thank you."

"With all that practicing you did, I thought you'd have more than one number," said Yoshimi, another friend of theirs, from the opposite side of the round table after noticing that Risa was dressed and made up in a deep red evening gown.

"I do," she nodded, "but that's for later on, so I did a quick trip to the bathroom and changed. I still have my stage make-up on though, it's terribly hard to wash off so I didn't bother," she added with a groan. "You don't think it's too much, do you?"

"I don't think so. The shades are light anyway."

"And it suits you and your dress!"

Risa smiled at this, sat down, and enjoyed the following moments with her friends.

It was a grand celebration just as it always was, but what made it different was that students were much more involved – the orchestra members and singer shifting and taking turns performing, the culinary clubs serving the deserts, the different artists in school responsible for the design and decoration of the hall – and it was obvious that everyone was enjoying.

Risa stood up from the table shortly after the group of friends finished their meals. "I should start preparing for our next number," she said.

Aiko threw her a disbelieving look, "Seriously? You've just eaten. You don't want to be known to current and future Hyoutei students as the-stupid-girl-who-threw-up-in-front-of-everyone-because-she-danced-right-after-eating, do you?"

Yoshimi and the others laughed, "Aiko!"

"I'm serious!"

"Aiko, you doof," Risa had to laugh at this to. "We aren't going on immediately. We need the time for meditation," she joked.

She left them then and made her way to one of the backstage rooms. She looked around to observe all the other students as she walked and it was amazing, she thought, how everyone – even the most reserved and quiet, the most non-sociable – managed to look so stunning during that evening. In the midst of all this admiring she did, she failed to take notice of the people standing in her way and ended up bumping into one of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," was her quick mumbled apology. The boy, as she concluded this person was since he was wearing a tux, was rather tall and she could tell he was quite well-built based on the hardness of his chest upon impact.

"Ahn, you'd better watch where you're going," said the boy with a voice she knew all too well, "It can be dangerous, you know, especially with you in heels."

She looked up at him and her knees threatened to buckle – he was far more handsome in a suit and with his hair so in place, and she thought it funny how she hadn't noticed it when they spoke to each other earlier that night. Another battled ensued within her mind.

_Think of something to say, think of something to say!_

Nothing came.

"Ah… Atobe."

His smirk appeared. He knew well the effect he had on girls and Hosokawa at this moment was a victim to this as well. But he said nothing to mock her. "Come with me, Hosokawa," he dropped the –san suffix some weeks before the ball, and his words came out more like an order, which it technically was. "You will be preparing for the next dance in a different venue," he added when he noticed her hesitation to follow.

She followed him almost instantly when he mentioned it – or when he mentioned anything related to her dancing at all for that matter – and his curiosity prodded him to ask, "You obviously love your dancing, Hosokawa. Why do you?"

"Just because I do," was her curt reply. Her smile grew as she followed him, "It is… much like how _you_ love tennis, Atobe."

Risa continued to follow him through the maze of people and pillars, around and out the grand ballroom, and her mind went back to her earlier thoughts of him. He was well sought-after, it was obvious, and surely he could easily have his pick of girls.

_Mm… I didn't think backs could be this sexy._

She quickly dismissed the thought and continued to scold herself for it, not noticing that Atobe had led her to a porch quite improbable to be the venue for her next dance. It was only when they finally stopped walking that she noticed this, and the first thing that came to mind?

Run. Run and get away.

And that was exactly what she planned to do. "Excuse me, Atobe," was her mumbled goodbye.

But he stopped her, just like before, and just like all those other times she tried to get away from him. "You're forgetting, Hosokawa. I told you this is where you'll be having your next dance."

"Well you obviously haven't been telling me the truth. I don't see how," she said, staying but not looking at him.

The smirk never left his face. "Ahn… Think harder, why don't you." He pulled her into an embrace, one hand below her right shoulder blade and the other clasping her left hand.

Their sudden close proximity surprised her, but that's not saying she didn't welcome it. She would never want Atobe to know but she did. This was why she wanted to run away and this why she always did – because staying always made her fall a little harder, a little deeper into whatever chasm he was drawing her into.

"Hosokawa," he said, his voice soft but hard, "your next dance is with me."

The music was light but still audible from where they stood. The area was slightly dark, lit only by what little light escaped the grand ballroom, but it was quaint in its simplicity and had a wonderful view of the Atobes' gardens.

It was there that they danced, waltzing in squares around the balcony. When the music stopped, they didn't, still swaying while waiting for the next tune to play. But neither said a word.

That is until the slight superciliousness of Atobe got in the way. "You liked me?"

Risa grit her teeth. "Oh great," she muttered under her breath. _But hey, it's an improvement_, she thought, _it's the first time he's gotten me this annoyed in days._

He laughed, quite haughtily, when he saw her reaction. "So," he continued, lowering his voice and holding her a bit closer, "do you still?"

She looked down, if it was any more possible for her to turn her head any lower, feeling her face heat up. "What's it to you?"

His smirk only grew.

Feeling just this, she pulled away, "Don't play with me, Atobe."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"See it how you want to, but I wouldn't be doing so if only you hadn't been running circles around me for God knows how long."

Risa was confused, it was written all over her face and she didn't care.

"You know, even a god can get impatient sometimes."

"And I suppose you're referring to yourself when you say god."

"Ahn, a quick thinker you are."

"Get over yourself." It wasn't the first time Risa said this to him. It happened quite often, really, but she never meant it more than she did now.

"I would answer you straight if you did the same," he said, pulling her close again. The smirk was still there but his eyes were more serious, "Do you like me, Risa?"

Risa had never been more scared of a boy in her entire life than at this time, with him. She knew she should've been jumping up and down in joy for even just being alone here with him, but she was scared because this made her hope and this made her all the more doubtful. She could have smiled because hidden behind that smirk could be the things she's always wanted to hear from him, but she didn't because a much bigger chance lay of him laughing and mocking her at whatever she might possibly say.

She didn't want to take that chance.

But for some reason, she did. "I do," she whispered.

"I didn't quite hear you there."

It angered her so much. She was sure then that all this was to make fun of her, to tease using the knowledge he had of her liking. "Are you deaf?" Her antagonism showed in her voice, "I do! Okay? I like you. Are you happy now?"

"Actually, I am."

…_Did I hear that right?_

"Because, Hosokawa Risa," he said, completely ignoring all the fury behind her words, "I happen to like you, too."

They stayed there for some time, not necessarily dancing – they were just there, she taking in his words, and he patiently waiting.

Risa embraced him then, startling him somewhat, but he returned the embrace. And she smiled, yet she couldn't help but ask.

"Why?" She mumbled to him. "Why me?"

*.*.*.*.*

Neither of them were big on their displays of affection, though extremely tactile both tennis and dancing were, but they were always there for each other when they needed to be, at least that what they believed. But the definition of one thing can always vary from one person to the next, and what is the subtle love of one can so easily be interpreted as nonchalance – either that or it really was nonchalance.

"You know I can't, Risa, both my parents will be home today. And I'm finishing up my history report. You have yours to do too, if I may add," Atobe Keigo replied once he saw her offer was serious, "Tomorrow, maybe? Or some other time."

Risa was more inclined to smile upon hearing this – he lacked, yes, but he found ways to make up for it and he almost always did.

Almost.

Atobe was wonderful. He was fond of receiving but he knew how to give, he was always a show but had the means to back it up, he was sometimes amiss but he knew and admitted when it is he was.

He was wonderful – to others, yes, but to her no longer so much.

It never dawned on her till then how much more empty she felt, and the smile on her face quickly faded.

How many times did he bother to call and check up on her? How many kisses had they shared? How many talks were had over simple cake and tea? How many hopes and wishes were dedicated? How much did he bother to teach and how many did he care to learn?

These, she believed, and she was most probably right, were countable on her fingers and toes.

And now how many times had he left her?

It was a simple matter, really, one that asked only for patience. But a girl can only take so much. And it's quite a scary thing when one realizes that it's these little instances that gather up and hit a person much harder than anything else does.

Which is why right now, she couldn't stop the doubt from coming. Were those words said merely out of necessity? Or did she have enough courage to believe they were true, and that every other thing like it that has been said was true too?

Hosokawa Risa was happy, indeed she was. She was happy knowing that she could elicit an apology from his lips as easily as she could a playful insult, that she could coax him to save just as much as he would spend, that she had the power to keep him quiet and reserved yet had the capability to drive him off his wits – as he did she.

She was happy knowing that she was the only girl aside from his mother that could truly say he was hers. She was happy to have him.

But looking up at him, she was certain that though she was happy, she did not have the courage to believe in all those things and in the prospect of her happiness ever lasting.

"Do you love me?" She asked out of the blue.

This would have determined it all, whether or not all the things running through her mind could be proven true, and this scared her the most.

"Don't ask such things," he said rather coldly, as if the topic provoked him.

"Keigo," she continued, ignoring his last order, "Prove to me that this is a relationship worth keeping."

_Prove it,_ she said to herself more of as some sort of consolation.

_Prove it so I don't have to be so terrified of you._

_Prove it so I know I haven't got any reason to._

_Prove it so I can keep loving you, because, as it turns out, I really do._

"Will you walk away?" He looked straight at her as he asked.

She said nothing.

He said nothing.

Walking away, just as he said, seemed very inviting at the moment – and it was just what she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello there.<br>**_

_**I had initially intended that this be a one-chapter story - which a lot of the things I write usually are, seeing that though I am fond of long and quirky and well-plotted stories, I just don't seem to have a knack for writing things like that.**_

_**Well anyway, this story is obviously much longer than the less-than-5000-words I thought it would have. Seems like I got a little too carried away writing it.**_

_**I have yet to finish the next part. As you may have noticed, this one was very centered on my protagonist. I thought it would be best to build her up here. The main story will eventually develop.**_

_**Review if you can! It would be nice to hear from you all. This story is quite young and I'd love for you all to give me your ideas.  
><strong>_


	2. Because of Fear

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_

* * *

><p>"Why did you break up?"<p>

"It's best that you leave other people's business alone, Oshitari,"

Nearly half a month had passed since that day she walked away from him, and to this day, he could find no comprehendible reason as to why she would. If he did, he chose not to believe it.

Truth be told, it made him angry that such a simple action by one girl could shake him so hard and make him feel like such a grave sin had been committed on his part – as if he were The Joker to a story, or maybe King Edward Longshanks to a county. But most of all, it made him feel much like he was playing Odysseus who had, in some way, gone against himself and had caused his own grief.

It made him angry because he was supposed to be the gallant lead, the star, and if there was anything at all he would despise himself to be, it was a villain.

"Did she not like you anymore?"

Atobe sighed. He was not in the mood for this.

"You were an ass, weren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve," Oshitari smirked. Atobe was prickly when it came to matters like this and that was something about him that would never change, meaning it was something about him that he could always pick on. "What are you going to do, make me run twenty laps?" He taunted some more when he saw Atobe's face contorting in a not so desirable manner. "Oh I know. Did you cheat on her?"

"Oshitari!" He was driven furious by his incessant mocking, and that last one particularly blew him off. He may have settled for the fact that she no longer had any sort of affection for him, or there may have been the slight chance he would have succumbed to the statement of him being not very nice, but never in his entire life would he ever be called a cheater.

Above all else, Atobe was a gentleman, and he was proud of that.

"Atobe-"

"WHAT?"

"Ah…"

Both Atobe and Oshitari spun round from their spots on the bleachers, realizing that the voice came from someone else entirely.

"Ohtori?"

The boy grinned nervously, not knowing how to react after being a witness to the rage of his former captain so early in the morning. It wasn't exactly something normal in your everyday. Not anymore at least. "Anou… Ohayo, Atobe-senpai, Oshitari-senpai."

"What brings you here?" Atobe asked, regaining his poise in record time (as always).

_He__ hasn__'__t__ changed__ a__ bit_, Ohtori thought. "Actually, I meant to see Shishido-san," he said then waved a narrow box, interestingly wrapped in blue crepe paper, in front of them, "a girl in my class asked me for a favor and told me it was important that he got it. I highly doubt it though," he added, laughing.

"As you can see, he's not here," Atobe said, his eyes on the box. The little bells attached to the ribbon were disturbing him. Really, these girls could at least put some effort into being classy in how they prepared gifts. Being classy and being creative were two different things, but they were two that he wished would always come together.

Oshitari nodded, "He hasn't been coming to practice recently. A pretty bad image to set as a freshman, if you asked me." He took hold of the box in Ohtori's hand and shook it, chuckling, "A little too late for a birthday present, isn't it?" He handed it back to the boy and continued, "Well whatever it is and whatever it's for, it probably has his face on it as well. Now wouldn't he just love that?"

Ohtori, and even Atobe, had to laugh as Oshitari brought up the memory. The year before, one of Shishido's female classmates had given him an umbrella for his birthday. But not just any umbrella – it was an umbrella that was polka dotted with caricatures of his face. The girl who gave it was actually a good friend of his and it was meant as a joke more than as an offering, but it's been a joking matter to his teammates ever since.

"I'll give it to him some other time then," Ohtori said. He paused to look at his seniors for a while – it amazed him to see how dedicated they still were. Not usually would you see high school freshmen busy with training in the morning. It, to him, only proved how remarkable they really were. "Ne, senpai-tachi," he smiled, and his smile was a kind thing that never did change, "how have you been?"

It's been nearly a month since they last got to catch up and far longer since they'd gotten the chance to get together and even play as a team. His senpais moving on to high school and him playing with new team members broke them apart somewhat, but he still felt proud of everything he and they had been able to accomplish, last year being an interesting, although not especially excellent, year for them.

"Good," Atobe responded nonchalantly.

"It's great. Although I'm not very fond of the feeling of being at the bottom of the food chain again," Oshitari commented, "Not saying it isn't fun. It is in a way. I guess you could say we've more freedom in our hands, more time to get into things, which may or may not be good." He then shot a taunting glance at Atobe, "And please, you're a terrible liar."

A small staring – or it would be more appropriate to say glaring – contest ensued between the two, and Ohtori found himself in the same position he started out in.

"Sumimasen," a soft voice said before Ohtori could intervene.

Both Atobe and Ohtori were quick to respond upon hearing the voice – a voice that Atobe had been longing to hear for quite some time now, although that was something he would not admit to himself. Masks were put on and the play was set.

*.*.*.*.*

"Risa!"

"Oh, wait a while, will you?"

There he stood, by the doorframe of the entrance to the said girl's house, as he'd been for a little over fifteen minutes. He sighed and stole a glance at his watch.

_5:50_, it read. Just as he was about to utter another impatient call, Risa ran down the stairs, almost clashing into him as she turned to stop.

"You changed your outfit," he said, observing how the gray and brown romper she was wearing ten minutes ago had been replaced by a blue, long-sleeved tunic dress that stopped an inch or two above her knees. "You… I will never understand you."

"Your parents… they make me nervous," she replied, grabbing her back from the counter and leaving a note with her whereabouts for her parents, just in case the maids didn't tell them. "And please," she continued, "you take so much longer than I do when it comes to dressing up."

"Not true. My in-born senses of fashion are quite high, you know, it never takes me more than five minutes," he said jokingly as they made their way from her porch towards his car. He stopped as he was opening up the door for her. "Are you scared?" He asked quite bluntly.

She gave him a surprised look before stepping into the black mustang. "Not really," she answered once they were both inside. "Like I said, I'm just a little nervous."

_She__'__s__ lying,_ he thought, but chose to stay silent, feeling that prodding her more wouldn't lead to anything good.

Seated at the back seats, the ride to his house was quiet – like how all their trips in the car usually were. He found it quite peculiar, actually, that neither of them said anything during times like these. It wasn't because there was tension, or because there was discomfort in the situation – far from that – it was just that neither of them found any need to speak. Although sometimes, whenever he was in the mood, he would crack a playful insult or prod her to tell him about random things he felt like talking about. When he did, she usually responded even more playfully.

That ride to his house was, sadly, not to be counted in those sometimes when they would be that way, and the silence that was there wasn't one that was there simply because it was. Risa kept shifting in her seat and messing with the few things in her bag. To his surprise, it was a kind of time where he wished they'd been poking fun at each other, and not only sitting and staring out at whatever.

Still, like he had earlier, he chose not to ask.

They arrived at his house in around twenty minutes. It didn't happen often, but it wasn't the first time he'd brought her there. Sometimes, on Saturday afternoons when both were free, he would pick her up and bring her here and they would spend a full five to six hours doing random things in his study or in some spot in his garden. One time, several weeks back, she tried to teach him how to fold leaves just like how you would origami papers – he did it perfectly, of course.

They walked inside briskly, with him leading the way and the both of them accompanied by two bulters. Atobe glanced at his watch again, and he slowed down his page upon seeing that the clock's minute hand was lying between three and four. They were more or less ten minutes early.

Well, they thought they were early.

"Kei-kun, I thought you would come earlier," the voice came from a beautiful woman dressed just as beautifully from the farther end of the table in the smaller dining hall they stepped into – his mother.

Atobe smiled fondly at her, "I picked her up, Kaa-san. And as you can see, we are still early," he added, pointing to his watch. "You asked for us to be here at six thirty."

It was then that Risa stepped forward. "Kaa-san, I would like to introduce to you Hosokawa Risa," he said, his hand planted firmly on her back, "my girlfriend."

His mother's smile weathered slightly as she surveyed the girl for a good two seconds, for which reasons neither Risa nor Atobe could understand.

Risa's face flushed. She was trying to look her best while a thousand possibilities of first impressions ran through her head. Was her hair messed up? Did she overdress? Or maybe she was underdressed? Did she, by any chance, grow a pimple in the middle of her forehead on the way here? Or was it because she did not like the fact that she still had to be picked up by her god of a son?

Atobe noticed that panicked look run across her face, and was surprised when it disappeared completely, leaving only a smiling face. At the same time, he wondered why his mother seemed to be in such a bad mood – it didn't show much yet, but he could tell.

"Konbanwa, Atobe-san, my name is Hosokawa Risa," she started, and he guessed that it was to prevent his mother from staring her down any longer.

"Konbanwa, Risa-kun." She nodded at both of them, "Please sit down, both of you." She waved her hand at one of the butlers by the doors, who left then returned pushing a small tray-cart with three lidded dinner plates. He placed one in front of each of them and then took of the lids to reveal appetizers which looked to him like baked yams. "Have the soup ready in a bit," she said to the butler before he left.

_Oh __how__ great_, Atobe thought. It was going to be a full-course meal which meant they would be here for at least an hour, taking into consideration the moderated pace his mother was expecting them to eat at. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with her – he rather did for it was something that happened not as often as he would have like it to – but with her considerably intolerant disposition at the moment, he could tell it was going to be rough.

"Risa-kun, will you be entering Hyoutei for high school?" She asked, looking at her in-between bites.

Risa nodded in response, "Yes, I will be. My parents were considering sending me to Tsetsuji High, but we all agreed that it would be better if I stayed in Hyoutei."

"Tsetsuji is a private school for girls, correct?"

"One of the best in the country, I believe."

"Hm. Kei-kun tells me you like to dance."

She nodded again, "I do. I've been dancing ever since I was a kid. I was the president of the Jazz class last year."

"Dancing is a nice hobby," she said as she put her fork down, "but if you asked me, I don't think it's something you should consider worthwhile enough to continue. It's hard to go far as a professional dancer, you know."

_She__ never__ said__ that,__ mother,_ Atobe wanted to say, but restrained himself from doing so.

It went on like this for some time, with his mom asking her things which she would answer respectably, with the entire manner and poise in the world. But all she would get in reward for her graciousness in conversation was spurning from his mother – in milder, verbal forms at least. He tried to intervene once, twice, thrice – he lost count – but his words were almost always ignored.

For the first time in a long time, Atobe felt scared. This dinner, to him, looked like it could only go two ways. She would be rejected by his mother, or he would be rejected by her… probably also because of his mother. Neither of the two was very appealing.

The butler came back with the desserts – the last plate. He took a look at his watch and was a bit shocked to see that it was nearing eight o'clock. He didn't think they'd been there for that long already.

"Risa-kun, I forgot to ask," his mother started again after a good five minutes of eating in silence, "what do your parents do?"

Risa's face lit up, as if the topic of her parents was one thing she was sure she could talk about without anyone being able to put her down. Atobe knew that look and that feeling because it was something he had quite often himself. "My mother is a professional dancer – a ballerina to be more precise. She has done _La__ Bayader_, _Swan __Lake_, and many others in London and New York, and here in Japan as well." Atobe was right. Her pride showed in her voice. "She hasn't been in any major productions these past few years because she's started to teach at the Tokyo International Dance Academy."

Mrs. Atobe's face started to show genuine interest now, and there was another expression mixed with it which both Risa and Atobe liked to believe was regret for that jab against dance she let out earlier on in the evening. "I see, and your father?"

"He is the CFO of Lappel International."

Her head cocked to the side, "My husband has made ties with that company. They worked together on a project some years ago. His name is…?"

"Hosokawa Takeo."

"Oh!" She clapped her hands in delight, "A wonderful man he is! Very good to work with."

"Thank you, Atobe-san."

The three finished up their desserts. Once done, the butler cleared up the table and left, Risa mumbling him a 'thank you'.

"Well, it was a pleasure," Atobe's mother said as she stood up. He could see that she was still slightly off, but was at least in a better mood. "I must be off now."

The two teenagers stood up and stood side by side in front of her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Atobe-san." Risa said, bowing.

"Yes, at least I know my Kei-kun isn't running off with just a girl he'd picked up."

_What __exactly__ does__ she__ think __of__ me,_ was the first thing that crossed Atobe's mind as she said that.

"You're worthy, at least." She left Risa with a small bow and Atobe with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

And she was gone.

"She isn't usually like that," he said to Risa, not really sure of why he did so. He just felt the need to say it.

"I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind."

They started to walk back the way they had come in. As they reached the outer lobby, he stopped and placed his hand on her elbow, stopping her. "You _were_ scared."

She didn't respond.

"Why?"

"Just because, Atobe!" She said, her voice cracking a little. "The woman was your mother – any girl would feel this way. Especially after being so bluntly rejected. I just am and I find no more need for reason."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't think it would turn out this way."

He could tell that she was surprised by the apology. It wasn't something she expected, not even something she wanted.

"But that was great," he continued, his voice still soft. "You didn't appear fazed by her at all, truth be told. Neither did you to me." He smirked and put an arm around her shoulder, "You'd make a good actress. I was into stage acting once, did you know that?"

Risa laughed, the tension dying away with it, and he found it comforting. "After going through so much, you learn to put on masks to make other things seem easier and lighter. Others see it as a terrible thing to do, they call it lying." She took hold of his arm that was on her shoulder and turned to face him, "But that would make everything we do a lie, wouldn't it? Whether you dance or you play tennis, you sometimes have to try playing someone else, if it helps." She smiled, "It's okay. I rather enjoyed her interrogation… in some weird masochistic manner."

He didn't know when or how everything had become so serious. Sure, they'd spoken of other topics like this – sometimes they talked about politics, sometimes they talked about books, and sometimes they went as far as wine and gods and trees and other things (although those wouldn't be the kind you consider serious, would you). But this was a kind of serious that was deep, not the kind he was used to.

He led her to the car parked in front of the main gate, the same Mustang that they rode on the way here.

"Risa."

"Yes?" She almost jumped when she saw the look on his face. It was angry, and anger looked quite scary on his face, and it made her worry. "Wha… what's wrong?"

To Atobe, it looked like she really was about to cry this time, and that was when he laughed. It was such a hearty laugh that left his girlfriend so utterly confused that it was now her who seemed to be angry.

"What the hell, Atobe?"

"I was just testing out your little theory, my dear." He explained calmly, the humor still in his face.

"What?"

"I just put on my mask of anger."

Risa smiled then let out a chuckle as they both continued walking back to the car. "You're unbelievable, you know that."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Oh and one more thing," her smile was wide, "No, Atobe Keigo, I did not know you were into stage acting. Although I suppose I could believe you after seeing that."

The ride back to her house was silent, just like it had been earlier that day, but it was a more pleasant kind of silent. It was shorter, too, considering the fact that it was now almost nine in the evening and fewer cars were out.

"Walk me there?" Risa asked him once the car stopped.

"Sure," he said casually, and stood up and got out then held the door open for her. But before they could make their way to her door, his phone rang. "Hello?" A small frown appeared on his face, and then it faded and his look turned serious. "Now? It's late," he replied to whoever it was on the phone. He nodded a few more times and uttered a few more phrases in a low voice before hanging up.

"I have to go now. Sorry," he said, turning his attention back to Risa who only smiled.

"Go on."

He smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before quickly getting back in his car. He nodded at her again before closing the door and soon enough, he was gone.

What Atobe didn't know about was his girlfriend's cheerless face. He only saw the mask that covered it up.

*.*.*.*.*

"Risa-senpai! Ohayo," Ohtori greeted first, scared that the two older boys were in too much heat, "You're here quite early in the morning." He was scared of her once, way back when he first met her, but he had no problems being friendly with her now. Due to her always being present with Atobe, he'd come to respect her much like how he would an older sister if he had one.

"Ohayo, Chotarou-kun," she winked at him, "I've just got some stuff to do."

Oshitari smiled and threw her a soft "good morning", while Atobe merely nodded. _Funny_, Ohtori though_,__then __again,__ he__'__s __never __been __too__ fond __of__ PDA. __Neither__ has__ she._

"Uh…" She started, a little awkwardly, and while she tried to hide it, it was obvious she was scared to speak, "Taiko-sensei asked me to hand you this." She handed Atobe two of the papers on her clipboard, "I was supposed to work on it with you as well, but I'll be busy that week due to… well, anyway, it's a batch project and you're to head it. You'll need to invite speakers among others." She stopped, realizing she'd started to ramble, "You can figure out the rest. If you're up to it, that is."

"It's no problem. I'll run in to see Taiko-sensei later, when I have time," he muttered in reply, nodding still.

When silence set it, she took it as her cue to leave. "That's all, see you."

"Risa," he said before she could leave.

It was a little unsettling to her having Ohtori and Oshitari there as well, but she stayed. "Yes?"

Atobe breathe in and then out, "How are you?"

Risa tried to look for comfort in anyone then, but she could not bring herself to look at Ohtori, who only looked all the more confused at that moment, and even more so Oshitari. "I'm okay, Atobe," she managed. _I__'__ve __never__ been__ better,_ were the words she played in her mind.

"Risa-chan," It was Oshitari who spoke this time, and she turned to him, quite glad she was facing someone else, "Would you like to go out with me?"

The question took all of them by surprise, Ohtori especially since he still had no idea as to what was going on. He knew something was up by the way Atobe called her back, and by the way she used his last name to answer. The look on his face then was just as incredulous as that on Risa's.

Risa, though ill at ease, was able to let out a small laugh and brushed off the question. "I'm sorry, maybe some other time, Yuushi." She turned on her heels and walked off whilst calling back now with a grin, "Try that new classmate of yours! She seems nice."

He flinched when she said so – that girl who was clingy and loud and everything not so good put together? He may have been fond of the ladies, but not fond enough to just go for anyone, more so people who couldn't find it in them to respect others', particularly his, personal space.

Thoughts aside, he regained his composure and put a smirk back on his face. "I think I almost got her there," he said once she was out of view, purposely trying to scorn Atobe, who knew what he was at and didn't dare give him the pleasure of seeing him fall.

"It seemed more like a heartfelt rejection hidden under kinder words, Oshitari."

"Same thing happened with you?"

Ohtori, of course, was standing there, still quite terribly confused. Something was wrong, obviously, but he couldn't understand what exactly it was. Everything had seemed so happy and perfect last time he got together with any of them. "Senpai, what happened?" He tried to ask, even though he was quite sure he would be ignored.

"It's nothing, just a few problems." Atobe answered, much to his surprise.

Knowing better that to ask, he nodded feigning understanding – as if understanding was even possible given the odd occurrences – and bid them farewell, "I should go. Morning practice will be starting in a while."

"We should all have lunch together some time," Oshitari added, before nodding him off. In no more than a minute, Ohtori was out of sight. "You know I didn't think you would break so easily, Atobe," he continued, the younger boy now gone.

No longer feeling the need to put up appearances, a scowl found its way to Atobe's face, "That is but a brash conclusion."

"Atobe," the tone of his voice was a mix of everything – there was sympathy for his friend, there was that mocking tone he always had, there was uncertainty in the way he said his name, and yet there was sternness to it. "You looked like a fool. Get your act together."

Atobe didn't know what to say.

Later that day, in between periods, he sat quiet, thinking about all the things they'd talked about in that short morning, and all the others that had been running through his head.

"_I__'__m__ trying,__"_ he had said to him in reply, because he really was. He was trying so hard to get a firm hold of himself and his emotions that he would sometimes surprise himself by going completely out of character.

It was during dismissal, after all those in-between periods that had made him feel like he'd been pondering on for forever, that he sighed, this sigh a little heavier than all the others. He didn't realize just how much he was affected by this. It was then that Atobe snapped up, a sudden apprehension in him – losing control of himself was something that never, ever happened, and he wasn't about to let this be a first. He hasn't completely lost it yet.

"_How__ long__ do__ you__ plan__ for __this__ to __go __on?__"_ Oshitari had asked him.

He smirked, the full-feeling, all-knowing, uncontainable smirk he normally had and was known for, and he stood up and walked out the room as if all the grace he had that was out and gone was suddenly back with twice as much glittering glory. His eyes scanned the corridors as he passed – the curious looks, the swooning girls, the scowling males – and, feeling quite content with what he saw, he directed himself to the courts.

But he didn't get there as fast as he would have expected himself to. Detours were unavoidable and had to be dealt with.

When he did, he found everyone still inside the locker room. Oshitari, and everyone else in the room for that matter, turned to look when he slid open the door, the sudden change quite evident. His attention was directed at Oshitari, "This comeback of mine would be all the more better if only Kabaji were here now."

The blue-haired, bespectacled boy eyed him with pure amusement and then placed his two fingers a little above his glasses, mimicking the other's infamous stance of sudden epiphany. "I see that you have come to a sudden realization, thus the coming of you, back in all your grandeur."

"Oshitari," he said, "You asked me why we broke up."

Oshitari raised his eyebrow at the statement, finding it a tad odd that he would bring it up now. "Suddenly care to tell me why?"

He walked closer so that they could talk in only each other's earshot, and what happened next was a rare occurrence, especially for that particular moment: a sad smile appeared on Atobe's face, and his words were more hushed, "Actually, we didn't."

Oshitari's senses perked up even more, him finding the statement confusing, though the look of amusement was still there. He stood still, waiting for Atobe to explain.

"Ore-sama wa Atobe Keigo," there was a hair flip that accompanied the look of confidence, and the smile that was there quickly transformed itself into a smirk, "We didn't brake up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi.<em>**

**_I can't say I'm very pleased with this chapter. It's not that I don't like it, I just feel it could have been better - could've been written better, could've been given a better angle._**

**_I'm really grateful to those who've added my story to their favorites or alerts list. It would also help me a lot if you would review this and tell me what you think. Please don't expect much - like I said, it was meant to be a one-shot, and it just got A LOT longer. Haha!_**

**_A few notes: Lappel International and Tsetsuji High are fictitious (Tstestuji means Azalea in Japanese), while The International Dance Academy, or IDA for short, is a real dance academy in Tokyo. The ballets mentioned above are also true to life.  
><em>**


	3. Because of Pride

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_

* * *

><p>Hosokawa Risa could never understand the young man who went by the name Atobe Keigo before they got together. He was, for lack of a better metaphor, a brick wall. He was a brick wall that was fabulously covered in graffiti (if it were possible for graffiti to be called fabulous) and it annoyed her to no end that the brick wall stood in her way.<p>

When they got together, she thought she finally did understand him. She thought she had been able to wash off the paint and find the secret door leading past the brick wall.

And now that they no longer were, she realized that she never did. The door through the wall she found had been a hoax, and the graffiti was the kind she could not wipe off.

Atobe Keigo was, once again, incomprehensible to her.

The other day, she came across him in the one of the hallways as she was making her way to the cultural arts center, and he on the way to the tennis courts, which she deduced by seeing his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. It was normal for this kind of thing to happen. They were still schoolmates and it was inevitable that they meet.

Risa, however, made sure that however much uneasy and shattered she was feeling, she would still be at her best – still be polite and give him a nod, an occasional smile here and there. She had to. She was, after all, the one who broke it off. And she didn't dare try to imagine what he would think had she broken down due to depression from what she herself caused.

Atobe did the same. He would nod, he would smile, and that would be it – it was still, like before, a mutual thing between the two, albeit less intimate and a whole lot more awkward than then. And it hurt her even more that he did so and that he didn't seem to care that the relationship they once had no longer existed.

She thought that was as bad as it could get, but she knew now that it most definitely wasn't. Because when she came across him along one of those hallways that other day, she felt something else entirely.

Atobe called her by her last name.

"_Hosokawa."_

Atobe was smirking.

"_On your way to the dance halls, I see."_

Atobe had his head held up high.

"_The passage from this building leading to the cultural arts center is locked, for some reason."_

Atobe spoke with a twang in his voice.

"_Just thought you might want to know. It'll save you the trouble."_

Atobe had that proud look in his eyes.

"_Oh, and Taiko-sensei assigned me to a new project and took the other one off my hands. He was asking for you as well."_

And Atobe left her there in that state and he just had to have the last word.

"_See you around."_

Hosokawa Risa could not understand how and why he was suddenly so different, considering the fact that things were normal when they spoke to each other that same morning. She felt mortified. She felt crushed.

Atobe Keigo no longer cared, and of that she was sure.

And that is why for the whole of yesterday, and for what has passed of today, Risa had been trying her best to avoid him.

"Risa, I need your help!"

She stood up from her spot in the library only to see Aiko being scolded by the librarian for shouting in the library. She bowed apologetically several times before running over to the table where she was at.

"Finishing up your English report?" Aiko asked before the other could say anything about the little scene she just caused.

"Uh… no, not really," Risa said, fumbling. Her encounter with her ex-boyfriend wasn't something she wanted to talk about with Aiko at the moment, or with anyone else for that matter. For what reasons, she couldn't exactly say. Maybe it was because of her shock? Or maybe it was simply because she felt embarrassed that she acted the way she did then, and that, because of that one event, she was avoiding him now.

_Oh goodness, Risa, you don't even have the courage to look at him._

Aiko took the book that lay open on the table and flipped it to the cover. _'__GAUDI. __Basic__ Architecture__ Series,__'_ the title read. "I didn't know you were into Architecture. I thought you wanted to go into International Relations… or was it you that wanted to be a veterinarian? Wait, no, business?"

"You should've stopped after your first guess," Risa laughed. She took the book back from her and rested her arms and head on it, "I said I wanted to be a vet, but couldn't, remember? And it's my younger brother who wants to take after my father, not me."

"So what's with the book?"

She sighed. 'I found it interesting,' she wanted to say, but that would get her nowhere. The topic of him would come up sometime soon, anyway. "I saw him the other day."

"Who?"

"Atobe."

Aiko started poking at her head which was still resting on her arms over the book, "You make it sound like he lives on another planet."

"Ugh, I feel like he does," she groaned while shooing away her hand. "A planet full of weird, obnoxious, men."

"Weird, obnoxious men who still have really good appeal. I'd like to go fishing for guys in a place like that."

Risa straightened and slapped Aiko's arm, chuckling at the same time, "Weirdo." She leaned back on her chair and started flipping the pages of the book a little mindlessly, only trying to keep herself busy to stop all the thoughts from coming. "He's over it, I think. I was expecting… no, I wanted to see him down a little longer."

"Is that why you've been keeping away from him?"

Her head snapped to face her, "You noticed?"

"At the cafeteria yesterday? You weren't exactly discreet about it," Aiko replied, gaping a little. She reached into her bag and, after looking around and making sure none of the librarians were near, took out a small pack filled with brownies and plopped one into her mouth. She held it forward, offering some to Risa who declined.

"Was it really that obvious?" She sighed, recalling how she broke through several lines in the crowd when she saw him and his friends walking towards the same place she was walking to.

"Yes," the other said, once she was sure no more brownie bits were left in her mouth, "No. Yes. No. Maybe it was obvious to me because I was actually looking for you. And you just happened to be at it when I did find you."

"Well anyway," Risa interrupted, feeling that the conversation would get them nowhere, "what was it that you needed help with?"

"No need to be so cagey," remarked Aiko, taking another brownie from her bag. "It's about history," she groaned, pulling her book out, "I don't know how anyone can take in all this information. You'd need a head as good as Einstein's."

"Not really, Aiko."

"Shut up."

"Look-"

"I'm good with all the other subjects! Just please, oh please, oh please help with all this medieval crap and I will love you forever and ever and ever – I mean, I already do love you of course – because I just cannot afford flunking any subjects so early in high school and also because pre-selections for regular members of the volleyball club are two – or was it three – months from now and I can't get in with a failing grade and, Risa, I really, really, really need to get in!"

"Aiko, you-"

"It's my-"

"Excuse me, ladies, this is the library. Now if you two are only here to chat then I suggest you leave," a lady in brown, one of the librarians, said from somewhere near their table.

"Yes, we're sorry, we're discussing what to do with our project," Aiko mused with a fake smile on her face, before continuing with a more hushed voice, "As I was saying, it's my life hanging on a balance here."

"Aiko, I get it!" Risa said, repeatedly slapping the sides of her best friend's arms to stop her from burbling any more. "I'd like to help you, really. But look, I don't think I'm the best person for this."

She gaped at her a little too dramatically, "you dare spurn your best friend?"

"We'll end up just talking and doing random things whenever we get into it, I swear."

"Hm… point taken," she mumbled. "Sensei suggested a couple of people, actually. The top in our batch in History."

"Then why don't you?"

To Risa, it looked like Aiko was trying to stop herself from grinning, but it didn't work. "Top student in our batch is Atobe."

"…You can always turn to second-best."

"Which, if speaking of History, is Shishido. And speaking of Shishido, he's really cute, you know." Aiko sighed as soon as she said this, then brushed off the thought, "and don't even bother asking about the next in the list. They're people I don't look forward to working with – ever."

Risa shook her head and mentally slapped herself knowing that there was absolutely no way around this, "Okay, two things. One, you, Shishido, that's just weird. Two, yeah okay, I'll help you out. But I am not going to guarantee you any success and I will not be held liable for any additional failures on your part."

"You sound like you're selling me a car," Aiko remarked, standing up and collecting her things. "Okay! Now that that's settled, I'm going to run off to sensei and tell him I've found myself a reliable tutor. Bye, Risa, let's hang out tomorrow." And then she was gone.

"Remind me why she, of all people, became my best friend?" Risa said to herself then laughed, leaving the library not too long after Aiko did.

And then the thoughts she thought she had gotten rid off came rushing back to her.

_Damn that cocky Atobe, damn that pretty boy, damn that ex-boyfriend for being cocky, for being pretty, and for once being mine. Now I can't face him, and I can't stop thinking about him._

The inward cursing went on and on as she walked to nowhere in particular – she felt that staying stuck in one place would only keep her mind glued to it even more.

_But I guess it's always been that way. That's why I fell._

In the midst of all this thinking – and cursing – she remembered him saying that Taiko-sensei was asking for her, and she immediately made her way to the faculty room.

She took note of her surroundings as she passed. The classrooms were empty, the cleaning done in an instant. The halls were clear as well, save for the occasional passing of briskly-walking students with papers in their hands or giant bags slung over their shoulders. And this, she deduced, was because most of the students were either busy studying or training in their respective clubs, or were maybe out in the malls or getting ready to party with their friends.

It was a Friday, after all. This was normal.

She heaved a heavy sigh. It had been quite some time since she'd gotten to spend much time with her friends, since she'd spent many months prior fitting her schedule to Atobe's. It wasn't something she regretted, but she found it quite saddening now because of the fact that they were no longer together, and that she could not anymore justify to herself all that spent time.

_Oh, what a lie, Risa. You miss it._

She was hoping then that Aiko was serious about them going out the next day. A break was something she most definitely needed right now.

"Hosokawa-kun," a voice called out to her as she was nearing the faculty room. "I'm glad you're here. I asked for you to come a couple of days ago. The message must not have reached you."

"Taiko-sensei," she bowed. "It did, but only now," she lied.

He nodded in understanding, "This will be quick. Your junior high school teachers gave very good feedback about you and Atobe-kun working together for the Winter Ball. We would like to put you two and a few others in the committee for this year's winter celebration. It's not necessarily a ball – well it could be one – it all depends on what the committee decides. It would be good to have some freshmen on the team." He smiled and paused to think before continuing, "If I'm not mistaken, the seniors will be calling for a meeting next week."

_No. __Risa,__ tell __him__ you__ aren__'__t__ available.__ Tell__ him__ you__ won__'__t__ go__ to__ the__ ball,_ she said to herself, but the more mindful side of her conscience won, "Hai, sensei. I'll be there."

"Wonderful," he remarked as he turned to enter the faculty room, "Thank you, Hosokawa-kun."

"Why do I have to be nice," she grunted, leaving the area.

Risa's mind started pondering on again about the things she'd gotten herself into. True that she was honored to have been given the chance and to have received such recommendations from her former teachers, but knowing that she'd again be working with him frightened her somewhat. Not really because she was scared of him per se, but because she was scared of losing her cool, and of being humiliated if she did.

And with all this running through her mind, she kept on walking, unmindful of where she was going, and she soon found herself standing in a place she had sworn herself away from.

*.*.*.*.*

"He'll wear himself out at the rate he's going."

Risa stood behind the chain fence as she watched her boyfriend drive balls against the wall. A machine – which she did not know what to call – was hoisted against the wall and fired tennis balls at random angles every two or three seconds.

"That's very normal, Risa-chan," Oshitari said, suddenly standing beside her.

After seeing them almost every day for about a month, his and others' sudden appearances no longer startled her. "Do you do this too?" She asked.

"Mmhm."

"You can handle this for an hour?"

"All of us do the same."

She gawked, shifting her eyes between Oshitari and Atobe. This caused Oshitari to chuckle, "Atobe says you like to swim, it shouldn't be much different."

"I like the beach, I don't like swimming. Either way, liking something and being good at it are two very different things," she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "The only reason I enrolled in swimming classes before is because my dad got scared I would drown after I almost did one time. And before you say anything else, that was when I was six."

He smirked, "I see why Atobe likes you."

Her ears perked up at hearing this, "Hm?"

Oshitari only chuckled some more at seeing the expectant look on her face. "You're interesting, Risa-chan, it would've been nice if I'd gotten to know you before Atobe did."

That was when a ball lightly hit the fence in front of them. The machine had stopped spitting balls and Atobe was now facing them, his racket in one hand and a ball in the other. "Don't flirt with my girlfriend, Oshitari."

"Wouldn't dare to," he smirked and waved his hand goodbye and left to go on with his training.

Atobe took his towel that was hanging from one of the bars and draped it around his shoulders, and exited through a door to Risa's right. "You're not allowed in here during training," he said after taking a sip from the water bottle she handed him.

"Don't I get any special privileges?" She asked, faking a pout.

He smiled and led her to the other courts with his arm around her shoulders. "You can stay in the bleachers and be awed by my prowess there," he said, which earned him a light jab of the elbow to his stomach.

As they walked, Risa met several gazes of girls, many of them freshmen and juniors, who were either jealous because they knew they were together or stunned because news hadn't reached their ears yet. She smiled when one freshman stuck her tongue out at her. There was no use in playing mean girl when she wasn't and didn't have to, and any sort of bad response would only bring in more of them.

"Have you seen Kabaji?" He asked as he led her up the bleachers.

"Usu."

"Oh, there you are," he said, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Risa, you can leave whenever you want to. Practice will end late today."

"No, it's fine," she replied, waving a hand in front of her face, "I'll stay."

"Suit yourself," he said while pursing his lips and then made his way down to the courts.

For another thirty minutes, Risa sat watching him play and train and give commands to other club members. It scared her somewhat to see him so serious and dominating, and it led to her to wonder if any of them held any dislike for him.

"Hosokawa-senpai," someone greeted.

She looked to see Ohtori towering over her, "Ohtori-kun, hi," she motioned for him to sit down and he did. "You're done?"

He shook his head, "Iie, I just finished a game. Atobe-buchou gave us ten minutes." He looked over to Atobe who was lecturing one of the freshmen causing Risa to look as well. "He can be very intimidating."

Risa laughed, "So I've noticed. He also seems to scare a lot of people."

"But you're lucky, senpai."

"Oshitari said the same thing to me earlier today," she glanced at him. Even though seated, he was still a whole lot taller than her, "Sort of."

"He's very harsh when it comes to some things, and also very… fond of himself," he laughed, "but he's talented and knows when to do what."

"And he never gives up," she added, recalling how persistent he was during the months before the winter ball.

He nodded again, "A lot of people admire and respect him for that."

She rested her head on one of her hands, "Tell me, Ohtori-kun, how is he when he loses?"

"I've never seen him lose so…" He said with a smile. "He sort of makes sure he doesn't."

"Mm, he's very arrogant in that sense."

He laughed when she said this, "I didn't think I'd hear that from you, senpai."

"The truth is the truth," she said with a smile.

"He's naturally good at everything," he said when his laughter died down, "But when he feels threatened or when it's something he's new to or isn't sure of, he works thrice as hard to make sure he doesn't fail anyone."

"Ohtori!" Atobe called from below, "You and Shishido on Court B." He raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up and started making his way down, "Are you trying to flirt with her as well?" He said, purposely loud enough for her to hear.

"E-eh? Iie, buchou, we were just talking!" Ohtori took on a more panicked face as he reasoned out to his captain.

Risa stuck her tongue out at a smirking Atobe and then called back to Ohtori, "Ne, Ohtori-kun, please don't call me Hosokawa-senpai. It makes me feel old."

He glanced back at her and grinned, then ran to Court B to meet Shishido and the other players.

After about an hour, people started to clear the courts. Risa stood up and stretched and proceeded to wait outside the locker rooms. Atobe smirked when he saw her standing there before proceeding to shower and change, and Risa had to wait another fifteen to twenty minutes before Atobe reappeared, bags and books and glamorous looks and all that.

"What do you do, condition your hair and moisturize your skin?" She asked, and she was half-expecting a yes.

"Yes," he said and chucked when he saw the look on her face. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked while they were walking. He did it out of formality since he always insisted that he bring her home anyway, even though she had several cars and drivers who were very capable of doing so for her.

"No, thank you," she said, much to his surprise. "My dad said he'd be home early today. He's picking me up."

"Would you like to dance?" She asked bluntly, suddenly remembering what Ohtori said about him and trying new things.

He stopped and gave her an odd look, "I know I'm handsome and all that, but here and now is not a suitable place, don't you think?" He smirked when her forehead scrunched up. "I'm kidding."

"Ballroom dancing, tomorrow."

His smirk grew wider and he resumed his walking, dragging Risa by the shoulders, "I must warn you, I'm quite the Casanova when it comes to that."

"Oh I'm sure you are, my dear. A glamorous tennis player who also happens to be an actor and now a dancer as well? Take me away wonder boy," she said sarcastically while glancing up at him. "You know, it takes a lot of skill to be a good male ballroom dancer without looking gay," she taunted.

He looked down, meeting her eyes, "Would you like to bet on that?"

She laughed and looked straight ahead. With his arm still around her shoulder, they walked in silence the rest of the way. Atobe broke that silence as they were nearing the gates, "Have you ever played tennis?"

It startled her and almost caused her it trip. Regaining her composure, she stopped and turned around to face him, "Nope. "

His smirk was back, "Would you like to try?"

Her eyes widened, "No, no, no," she said, shaking her head, "I will _not_."

He chuckled as he made her face the other way and pushed her lightly to keep them moving, "Tomorrow at my house, before we go ballroom dancing."

"Atobe Keigo, seriously, I-"

"I insist."

*.*.*.*.*

The sound of running feet, of gurgling water, of heaving and panting, and of tennis balls plopping onto the clay courts and chain-wired walls echoed as if on surround-sound. It could have been out of habit that her feet brought her here, but whatever the case, Risa stood in the midst of all this in discomfort, and she wanted nothing more than to turn back and walk out the same way she walked in.

"Did you come here to tell me you wanted to go out with me now?" Someone greeted before she could leave like she wanted to.

The accent and huskiness in the voice was one she could equate to none other than Oshitari Yuushi. "Sorry to disappoint, Oshitari," she said, trying to keep her cool.

He chuckled. "The only reason you're ever here is when you have any business with Atobe," he said and was going to keep at it when he noticed the shift in her demeanor. "Or I suppose you're here to cheer me on," he offered, to lighten up the mood, "what with pre-selections coming up soon."

"Oi, Hosokawa!" A red-headed boy bounded towards them and stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Mukahi-kun," she smiled while looking him in the eye, for she stood at almost exactly his height – which, well, wasn't very tall.

"Whatcha doing here?" He asked, his bubble gum almost popping in her face as he blew it.

"Eh, be a little considerate, will you," she said, pushing him away a little to avoid his gum. "I'm, uh," she glanced at Oshitari and let out a small grin, "here to cheer you on, what with pre-selections coming up soon." She flashed Gakuto a smile and Oshitari continued to snigger.

"Speaking of pre-selections," Oshitari said, "will the dance company be having them as well?"

Risa smiled, the way she always did whenever she talked about dance, "I suppose so. But they haven't made any formal announcements yet."

"Hn. I'm sure you'll get in." Gakuto took out a ball from his pocket and started bouncing it on the rim of his racket. "You can just do those spinny things you did in your shows last year."

She laughed lightly at his remark. She didn't know why she felt so friendly and comfortable speaking with the both of them, when she thought she'd end up running away if faced with such a time. She supposed it was because she'd come to recognize them as friends rather than as mere acquaintances during the much time she'd spent in their midst whenever she was with Atobe.

"Ahn? I wouldn't expect you to be here, Hosokawa. Did you come to bask in my glory?"

She suspected that he wanted to add something along the lines of 'bask in my glory like you've always been doing' but decided he was too much of a gentleman to actually do or even think so. She cursed mentally, scorning his appearance when she'd been so successful at avoiding him the past two days, and begrudging herself for having history seemingly repeat itself – because the way he was now was no different from how he was prior to their getting together.

And once again, Risa found that she was speechless, unable to respond. She hadn't even gotten over her initial shock in the encounter days back.

"Lighten up," he smirked. "So why are you here?"

Oshitari laughed to himself, his eyes tempting her to say the same thing she said to Gakuto. But he, of course, would have none such pleasure coming from her.

Pursing her lips, she replied with a voice that was more serious but still soft, "Is it so wrong to be here, Atobe?"

_Oh my god, you idiot, that was a horrible answer._

Oshitari turned away and laughed some more at hearing her reply. It was as if he could feel her scorning herself, which you could say she was, and he didn't know whether he should pity the girl and feel for her, or enjoy the moment as it came. He stopped laughing and turned back, settling for a smile and choosing to act as a gentleman.

"Do you miss me, Hosokawa?" Atobe asked with the smirk still in his face, though she could hear a hint of something else – was it melancholy? – in his voice.

Risa tried to find the guts to say 'no' and save whatever dignity she had left, but she knew it was a lie that he would easily spot. And when she didn't respond, his smirk dimmed and he turned away, "Oshitari, Mukahi, they're asking for us at Court E. See you around, Hosokawa."

"Make me a bento, Hosokawa."

"Bye, Risa-chan."

And just like that, he walked away. Funny, she thought, how it was he who did so this time around when it was usually her. As she watched him leave, her frustration grew. Atobe hadn't done anything directly but caused her self-pride crumble on its own, and she didn't know whether it was because of what she did or because he was simply being himself. She was angrier with herself than with him, so to say, but she did not want to succumb to knowing it was her fault.

_I__ thought__ you__ were__ more __than__ that,__ Atob_e, she thought.

…_Or did you want to say that to yourself, Risa?_

She sighed and massaged her temples, placing her other hand in her pocket, and exited the courts – what she should've done earlier had Oshitari not gotten in the way.

But though she may have left the courts, but her mind kept on pondering about him alone. She thought about how he was then and how he was now, and what could have possibly happened.

Then a thought hit her and she smiled to herself – a somewhat evil smile. She took out her planner from her bag and scribbled in a note to remind her of the committee meeting Taiko-sensei informed her of.

"Oh, Atobe," she mused, the smile still there. "You aren't the only one who can play at this game."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hm, I think Atobe needs an ego-booster. As much as I'd like to have him for myself, I rather miss his fangirls. Haha! I'll work on that in one of the next chapters.<strong>_

_**I find it hard writing canon characters because I'm never too sure of whether or not I got them right. Among the Hyoutei seniors, I find Shishido the hardest to write. Although I assume it would depend entirely on the face someone wants to have them portray... That aside, I appreciate comments regarding this. One other reason why I find it hard to include canon characters in the story is that this is set in their first year of high school, meaning there's only so much you can work with without over-stepping the bounds of rationality. Thus the flashbacks.  
><strong>_

_**I told myself I'd update every two weeks. The next chapter is actually almost done but... well, you can expect it on friday, two weeks from now.**_

_**Do drop a review. Please and thank you.**_

_**One more thing! Anything you want to see in the next flashback?**_

_**Note: 'GAUDI: Basic Architecture Series' is a real book under the Taschen Architecture Series  
><strong>_


	4. Because of Change

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_

* * *

><p>"Is Hosokawa-san present?"<p>

Atobe's eyes scanned the meeting room – about ten seniors, maybe just as many juniors, and two more of his own batch mates were present, but the one called for at present was nowhere in sight. He turned his attention back to the one who had asked for her, a senior sitting at the head of the table whose name he could not remember, who was looking at him expectantly.

_Do __they__ really __expect__ me__ to __know__ everything,_ he thought, then shook his head to show that he didn't know either.

That senior then looked to the other freshmen present and then to the others in the room, all of whom were just about as clueless as he was. Shuffling the papers in her hands, she sighed, "I suppose we'll have to do without her. A shame though, the teachers said she was good."

"In bed?" Punched a red-headed sophomore who, along with two of her friends, put little effort into stifling the laughs that followed. She soon received a good shushing from the girl standing beside her, who Atobe assumed was a senior and not a sophomore judging by the way the other immediately complied.

"No gossip in here, please," said the senior at the head. Her face though showed that the line did pique her interest.

"Ne, Atobe-kun, what do you think she's talking about?" Came a whisper from his right.

"I do not know either, Chiaki-san," he said, glancing at the girl beside him. It surprised him as well because it was a first to hear something of that kind said about Risa, being a naturally friendly person and one who knew how to stay out of trouble.

The senior at the head clapped her hands twice, "Alright, let's get ourselves back into order. We'll have to do without Hosokawa-san. Again, I am Yukuragi Michiyo – to the seniors, I'm known as Miyo – and I'll be heading this committee, together with Sakurai-kun," she bowed then gestured to the boy seated closest to her on the left.

Atobe leaned back on his chair and stayed that way for most of the meeting while his seniors did a recap of the previous events and debated on what was to be done this year, pitching in only when he felt it necessary. He was, honestly speaking, left wordless over how much more organized their system was – very different from how it was in junior high when nearly everything was left to only a trusted few, him included.

"Freshmen, you haven't been speaking much," stated one person. "Atobe-san?"

He cocked his head slightly to the side. The reason he personally hadn't been speaking much was because he was trying to keep in his place as a freshman, and because until given the chance to speak – such as this that was just offered – none of them would have probably listened. "I have a few things in mind," he said. Though he tried to keep his actions humble, his voice did quite the opposite. He was Atobe after all.

Miyo beamed, "Please do share them with the rest of us. I'm sure they'll be-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her statement because of the knocking on the door. They opened to reveal a panting, slightly sweaty Owada Aiko. "Sumimasen," she bowed and Atobe raised a brow. It wasn't normal for her to appear so serious. He guessed that her seriousness was more likely to be weariness since it looked like she'd just come running from training.

"I'd like to speak with Yukuragi Michiyo-senpai, please," she continued. Miyo made her way to doors and Aiko handed her a brown folder with several pieces of paper inside while mumbling something inaudible to the others. Miyo nodded and Aiko bowed before taking her leave.

She browsed through the papers while walking back to her seat, and then spoke as she placed them down on the table, "Hoskawa-san is in the clinic, according to her friend, Owada-san. Looks like we have a new notice here. And oh, the batch profiles, perfect."

As soon as she was done reading out what was written on the sheets, they went back to what was previously being discussed, with Atobe now more active and confident in voicing out his opinions and offering to do this and that – which some others delighted in, it seemed, because it meant less work on their hands.

In the middle of all this, the thought of Risa popped up in Atobe's mind and he smirked. _Oh__ what__ a__ bother,_he thought, _and__ I __would__'__ve __had__ so __much__ fun __driving __her __crazy__ here __too._

"One thing, before I forget," Miyo said, interrupting whatever conversation was going on. She turned to Atobe and the other freshmen, "If I remember it right, the Winter Ball is usually held in December."

The three of them nodded and it was Atobe who spoke for them, "That last week of December, to be precise. It is timed at the start of the season."

"Two years ago, we were lucky to see the first snow during the ball," Chiaki Sora added and the juniors in the room bobbed and smiled at the memory.

"Yes, I remember, you could say that you sparked the envy of my batchmates and I," she mumbled, and then faced the rest of the body. "This year will be a little more interesting. You see, the seasons have reverted to their natural schedules, and the peak of this next one might just be on the week of Valentine's Day," she smiled and the girls in the room started whispering things to one another. "So," she continued, "We'll have to make this one extra special."

*.*.*.*.*

Atobe sauntered into his classroom full of confidence and chuckled when he saw boxes of chocolate piled on top of his table, plus the girls that were starting to crowd around his table. "Ladies, please," he started with a voice that oozed appeal and with a smile on his face to match, "I appreciate the sweet gestures, but we all know I am committed."

"We're sorry, Atobe-sama!"

"Please still take them, Atobe-sama!"

Ah, Valentine's Day.

"Cupid will never spare you on Valentine's Day, you should know that _Atobe-sama_," came the chuckling kansai-accented voice.

"Looks like you've got quite the legion too," he commented, facing Oshitari while stealing glances at the girls who were gathered outside the room.

He shrugged, "Hey, I don't have any girlfriends to worry about."

Atobe let out a low grunt as his eyes followed Oshitari back to his seat, where a pile of chocolates had also started to form. Speaking of girlfriends…

His eyes scanned the room and even drifted out to the hall. They were well into the morning but Risa was nowhere to be found. _She__ must __be__ planning__ something__ special__ for __me,__ ahn,_ he thought to himself. It was a selfish thing to think, but it came mostly as a sort of consolation to his worrying. She was never late.

But when the bell rang to signal the start of first period, his pulse started to go a little faster than it was supposed to.

He'd been to preoccupied with thoughts of his girlfriend during the first two periods that he didn't even have will enough to recite in class, or counter all presented arguments when he thought they were false. Come break time, he was completely disgruntled.

"Your girlfriend must be doing something special for her to not show up," someone, a female no less, dared to comment, earning her a not-so-nice glare from Atobe. She quickly muttered an apology and scampered along.

Atobe, however, hoped it was true.

But when lunch time came and she was still nowhere to be found, he had to act.

He left the cafeteria and made for the gardens. Once there, he took out one of his phones and punched in a few numbers – her number was on speed dial, obviously – and, when it started ringing, held it up to his ear and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After a good two minutes of ringing in his ear, there came the voice telling him that the number was unattended to. He sighed and tried again but the same thing happened. He settled for sending her a message.

'_It __would __be __nice __of__ you__ to__ answer__ your__ phone,__'_ he texted.

He stood there under the trees, waiting for a reply for another five minutes or so. He was just about to snap up his phone in both frustration and worry when it vibrated and rang a familiar tune.

'_Oh Atobe, ever so thoughtful.'_

He smirked, and punched up the numbers again. This time, the ringing didn't last long.

"_Moshi__ moshi,__"_ said the voice over the phone.

"It would also be nice of you to start calling me by my first name, being my girlfriend and all that," he answered, not feeling the need for any more formalities. His voice though, however it confident it may have sounded, was backed by relief in hearing her voice.

A chuckle was heard over the phone, followed by light coughing, _"__Gomenasai,__ Atobe, __I__'__m__ a__ little__ sick__ and__ stuck __in__ bed.__"_ The statement was soon overcome by more not-so-light coughing.

He frowned and he hoped that she could feel his displeasure over the phone, "You're home?" He asked and could sense her nodding from the other end of the line. "You are not a _little __sick_. I hope you've had your medicine."

"_Yes, __yes,__ no__ worries,__"_ she said in between coughs and laughs. _"__Thank __you,__ though.__"_

"_Ne,__ Atobe,__"_ she said after some silence between them, _"__I__'__m __sorry__ I__ can__'__t __be__ there __right__ now.__ And__ to__ think __that __I__ had __the__ most__ wonderful__ thing__ planned__ for __you.__"_ He could almost see her smiling wistfully as she spoke, _"__Happy __Valentine__'__s__ Day.__"_

Atobe smiled and then smirked, an idea forming in his head.

"_I __actually__ left__ a __box__ of__ truffles__ with__ Aiko,__"_ she continued, _"__I__ guess__ she __hasn__'__t __given__ them__ to__ you__ yet.__"_

"You just have to call them truffles, and not settle for only chocolates, don't you?" He laughed loosely, "and no, not yet. I haven't seen her all day"

"Atobeee! I finally found you!"

"Scratch that. She just managed to find her way into my presence," he said, eyeing dazed and jumpy Aiko from the corner of his eye.

Risa laughed, _"__Say__ hi__ to __her__ for__ me.__"_

"She says hi," he said, eyes still on her.

"Hi Risa!"

"Risa-"

"_You__ should__ be __getting__ back__ to __your__ class__ now,__ shouldn__'__t__ you?__"_ She said and he sighed.

"Get better soon."

"_Happy Valentine's day, Atobe."_

Aiko handed him the box of chocolates once he'd kept away his phone. "She got one of her chefs help her make this," Aiko said and he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "She didn't want to ask for help, but since her first few tries failed miserably, she didn't have much of a choice."

"What did she have planned, exactly?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Aiko only shook her head brought a finger to her lips, "It's a secret."

The two then made their way back to their respective rooms. But Atobe called her back before she could enter hers, "Her parents aren't that strict, no?"

She pondered for a while, "They are but, yes, no, not very." Then she skipped in and left a smirking, plotting Atobe in the hallway.

Later that day, well after the sun had set, Atobe was to be found standing at the doors of the Hosokawa residence – for she wouldn't have let him call it a mansion, she was too humble for that. After introductions and some agreements with the bulter, he was led to her room.

"Come in."

He was surprised to find that the room, in its elegance, was very simple. Not so much as a television in it.

She, on the other hand, was surprised to see him there. "Atobe?" She stared in shock before pulling the blankets over her. "Do not come any closer. What the hell are you doing here? You could have at least let me know. Look at this! I'm in my night gown and-and-ah" She never got to finish her lines because she was interrupted by a sneeze.

"You're rambling and you're sneezing," he said coolly, ignoring her warning and walking towards her. He took the glass of water that was on the desk and gave it to her. When she was done drinking, he pulled her up and scanned her head to toe. He then, holding her hand, walked over to her dresser, opened it and went through the different articles of clothing.

"Oh goodness, what if you'd opened the one with my underwear!" She scolded, thought it hardly sounded like it because her voice was raspy and couldn't get any louder.

But she was again ignored. He pulled out a cream-colored, polka-dotted dress and held it up in front of her. "Get dressed," he ordered plainly. And because she could do nothing to protest, she took the dress, went into the bathroom, and emerged five minutes later with her in the dress, her face washed, and her hair properly brushed.

"Atobe, what on earth are you doing?" She groaned and grumbled as he dragged her through and out her house, grabbing a pack of tissue along the way.

"It would be good if you called your parents up and told them we'll be out. Just in case," he said, smirking coyly at the butler who was well in on his plan.

"I don't understand, what are you- Oh my god. Atobe!" Risa stared at the helicopter that was sitting in grass of their front gardens. And this, of course, pleased Atobe.

While she was still rambling on about him and his antics and his helicopter, he pushed her in and it started to take flight.

His eyes drifted to where the pilot was and held his gaze, asking a silent question.

He smiled and held up a camera, but not too high so that only Atobe could see it. "Safety check," he said from the front seats. Atobe gave him a heads up and the chopper soared.

Within a few minutes, Risa became silent and Atobe looked to see her paler than she'd ever been.

"Oi, daijoubu ka?"

She was holding on tightly to the edges of the seat and she shook her head vigorously. "I. Hate. Heights."

He laughed and tried to pull her into an embrace but she was stiff, silent prayers rushing through her mind. "It's fine," he said, pulling her close to him and making her look out the window.

"I am not going to open my eyes," she said, and he saw that her eyes were indeed closed. He sighed and let her be. They were in the air for about half an hour and she loosened up only when they started to descend. He helped her off when they landed in a grassy field dotted with flowers.

"Where are we, Atobe?" She asked, still a little shaken.

"To be honest," he replied, smirking, "I don't know either." He laid out a blanket that he'd been keeping in one of the helicopter's compartments and then sat down, the box of chocolates she'd given him on his lap.

Her mouth hung open as she stared at him, "I don't believe you."

"Just sit down," he commanded, tapping on the unoccupied blanket space.

When she did, she continued to stare at him, "Why are you doing this, Atobe?"

"Again, call me Keigo," he smirked, "I never miss celebrating Valentine's Day, thanks to my lovely fans," he said teasingly, "Just because I have a girlfriend now, it doesn't mean this year should be an exception." He opened the box and placed it between them, the smirk still on, "And because you're in no condition to bring the celebration to me, I thought I'd bring it to you."

She continued to stare and then laughed when what he said sunk in. "You are the most conceited man I have ever met," she said with a smile, "but you're also the sweetest. And I really don't know how I feel about all this."

He took out a truffle from the box and gave it to her before eating one himself, "You didn't drug these, did you."

"Oh, I did. When you eat one, you'll fall desperately in love with me." She mimicked his smirk, "Oh wait, I think you already have." He made a sound and proceeded to eating another piece.

There was some silence between them. It seemed to happen a lot, but it wasn't anything he found bothersome. He considered it more like time to enjoy each other's company. "Thank you," she said and then grinned, "Keigo." He took the box, placed the cover back on, put it on the ground behind him, and looked straight at her.

And before he could even put any thought into what he would do next, he found himself kissing her.

It shocked them both for it was the first time he'd ever done so.

It shocked him even more when she pulled away. He looked at her as both shock and hurt flashed in his eyes and she looked down to avoid them. "Gomen," she said, looking back up, "I'm sick."

He smiled and exhaled in relief. He moved close again and when she said nothing more in protest, he kissed her again.

When she pulled away this time, she was a little breathless and looked embarrassed. "You're enjoying this, ahn~?" He teased. "You're very predictable."

She puffed up her cheeks and glared, "Oh am I?"

He only continued to smirk, and he rested his forehead on hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hosokawa Risa."

She smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day."

*.*.*.*.*

Their meeting lasted about an hour, and as soon as it was over, Atobe collected his belongings and started for the tennis courts, but not before being called back by Miyo. "Atobe, please inform Hosokawa-san of all that was discussed today," she asked, to which he promptly agreed to.

With a new motive and a slight skip (an elegant skip) in his step, he then made for the clinic. He'd recently found himself a new form of amusement and appeasement of feelings in his new-found relationship with the girl. It wasn't what he intended – he was supposed to be the 'pretentious ass' she once saw him as to lure her back in the same way he did so before.

But apparently, things don't work as well the second time around. Whatever the case, he delighted in seeing her so flabbergasted and speechless – although he would never admit to himself that all this was because he found it quite cute when she ended up that way.

*.*.*.*.*

"Let me guess," he said as he eyed her. She came running in the locker room with a cheeky smile plastered on her face, her hands behind her back keeping whatever was in them away from his line of sight. It was a good thing no one else was there. The other seniors now came in late since they'd just finished with their final exams and the only thing they were needed in school for was graduation practice and preparation, while the undergrads were preparing for their exams.

He smirked, "Whatever you have over there is for me."

Her smile faded and she grunted.

"Because it was I who decided to give you a little treat last month on Valentine's Day, you thought it would be nice if you got me something for White Day."

Her mouth hung open and she continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"And," he continued, taking note of the interesting look she was giving him, the ever-present smirk widening, "You didn't like it when I said you were predictable, so you're here to prove me wrong."

Dropping onto the locker bench opposite him, she let out a huff and crossed her arms, the wrapped box now in his view.

"Let me make another guess," he said, crossing his legs and cocking his head to one side, "You've been rattling your brain for weeks, thinking of what would take me by surprise the most. Oh, and you had something witty to say to me before giving this, am I right?"

"Ugh." She threw the box at him but he caught it with ease.

Chuckling, he shook it lightly, "Do you mind if I open this right now?"

"Are you sure you don't already know what's inside?" She said, obviously irritated, but nodded to say yes anyway.

He carefully peeled of the tape that held the wrapping together at one end and tilted it, making the contents slip out. Part of the cover of the wooden box it held was made of glass. Through this, he could see puzzle pieces scattered in layers.

It was Risa's turn to smirk. She laughed softly as Atobe's eyebrows rose in confusion, "It's a jigsaw puzzle, Keigo."

His attention was again on her, "I know that."

"Well then, my dear, smart, oh-so-wonderful Keigo. Let's see you solve it."

He raised the still unopened box and tried studying it, his eyes narrowing, "And how do you expect me to do that when I don't know what I'm forming is supposed to look like?" The box itself was glazed plainly and it did not appear to have any sort of leaflet or booklet inside.

"That's where all the fun comes in." Laughing, she seemed to have completely forgotten about her frustration from earlier on. She stood up and made for the door. "Tell me when you've figured it out, ne?"

Atobe stood up and put a smirk back on, "That shouldn't take too long."

He walked behind her, and slipped a rose, a picture, and a much smaller box in her bag as she opened the door to leave. "Risa," he called, intending to surprise her with a quick kiss, but he didn't get that chance when she turned and stood up on her toes and kissed him.

"See you later!" Waving, she ran ahead and left him standing at the doorway. He was chuckling as he watched her, wondering if she would even notice the three little things resting in her bag.

*.*.*.*.*

He slowed his pace when, as he was passing by, what a couple of girls were talking about reached his ears, "And she's a freshman, no less! Way to set a reputation in high school."

"Aya says she keeps on flirting with the members of the tennis club. And I saw her walking near the basketball courts yesterday."

"I hear she used to date one of them."

"Yeah, he was quite the hottie."

"I'll bet she's only in dance to hook up as well."

"The others in her year are quite defensive about it though. They all think she's nice."

His mind flashed back to what the girls in the meeting room had said. They were most likely talking about the same thing. And if they were, that meant it involved things that were entirely false.

Never in his life did he know Hosokawa Risa to be a hooker.

He didn't realize it but the apprehension in him grew. He wanted to look back at those girls and wanted to throw words back at them, because for some reason, he still felt the need to be responsible for and protective of her.

And it was what he would have done. But in a split-second decision, he decided not to. He didn't know if these girls were in his year, and either way, it would have been impolite of him to do so since he wasn't even part of the conversation to begin with. If he wanted to get back on top of the school, he'd have to play a lot nicer for a little longer.

He tried to think of what could have happened – what she could have done, what she could have said – to have that kind of venom going around. He shook his head, if it were indeed something she did, she would have a rough three years. A bad reputation was something you did want.

Then again, if it was because of what _someone__ else_ had done, well, that was an entirely different story.

Atobe then tried to refill his mind with other thoughts, and a smirk was once again worn as he neared the clinic. He could vaguely hear the sound of chimes swaying with the opening and closing of a door, followed by a question of health and a 'yes, thank you' by a voice that sounded very much like hers.

His assumption was confirmed when he turned the corner and saw her down the hall, brushing off her skirt as the double doors to the clinic closed. Before he could walk up to her, he was again interrupted by blaring female voices.

"I hope you weren't diagnosed with AIDS," a girl said. He thought it came from one of the girls in the group he passed earlier but upon closer observation, he saw that this group was different.

Risa cocked her head to the side and looked straight at the girl who said it. She hid it well but Atobe could tell that she was surprised by the accusation.

"Be careful with who you flirt with, little girl," said another.

She only smiled in response, the same way she'd taken all the taunts and threats she received from his fan girls and other jealous females in the early months of their relationship. "It was a simple case of Dysmenorrhea, senpai-tachi."

It surprised Atobe to see her taking it all in stride, as if she were expecting and knew just what was going on.

"And I regret to tell you that I really don't know what you're talking about," she continued, her smile and her voice not once faltering, "but if it's any help to my defense, I wouldn't go for just anyone." She bowed in respect and watched the scowling group leave. Atobe could sense that they wanted to add to the rumors by saying she was disrespectful, but even they couldn't do that for she was the exact opposite in her dealing with them.

"How long do you plan on standing there, Atobe?" She said when the girls left, surprising him.

He didn't let it show, of course. She wasn't the only one who could put up an act. "Hello to you too, Hosokawa."

"I don't suppose it was you who spread those nasty little rumors?"

Now _that_ knocked him off. "What?" He stammered, while a mixed look of stun and disbelief briefly crossed his face.

She only laughed at his expression, and looked at him with a playful hint in her eye. "Lighten up," she mused, taunting him with the exact same words he used on her not too long ago.

"Ahn," The smirk he wore was back on his face, "You keep talking like that and you'll miss your key to information."

Her eyes were focused on him, and she uttered a line he hadn't heard from her in quite some time, "Get over yourself."

He only laughed, "We missed you at the meeting. Are you sure you don't need a head's up on it?"

"I'm sure I'll get along perfectly fine."

"Of course you would, even without knowing anything."

She stepped closer to him and looked up, him being almost a full head taller than her, "You aren't my head for this one, Atobe. And you know what; I might just be more valuable to this project than you."

Everything about what she said and the way she said it was goading him. But to his surprise, it did not anger him. Why, he rather enjoyed it. "Do you really believe so?"

"I do."

"Then I challenge you."

A somewhat happy grin managed its way to her face, but she immediately brushed it off, and he could tell that it was something she did not want him to see. "Challenge accepted."

"I see you've found your bark again, Hosokawa," he said, turning to leave, "are you sure you have bite enough to match it?"

"Oh, I do, Atobe," she said to him as he walked away. She pursed her lips and, with a flick of her head, walked down the other way.

He continued to walk, the smirk never leaving his face, and he should have appeared as sure as he usually was. The encounter with her, however – the confidence in her manner, everything about what he'd just seen in her – confused him to no end. Because, if he had his memory in the right place (which he always did), things were supposed to go his way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think of this chapter? I enjoyed writing this but when I reread it, I felt that it wasn't as good as the first three.<br>_**

**_I'm sorry, there are more people in this chapter than I intended there to be. Few of them are actually part of the story though, so no need to worry about remembering any more names. Haha!_**

**_I have some stuff planned for the next chapters so the story will make more sense as it progresses._**

**_Notes: Atobe really does have a chopper! And for those of you living in tropical countries, the four seasons tend to shift (more so now due to global warming), and these shifts can be either minimal or drastic._**


	5. Because of Drive

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_**

* * *

><p>Risa watched as Aiko flipped through the textbook in her hands. They've been stuck in the latter's room for a little over an hour now after she swore – and made Risa swear – to not leave, not even go down and eat, until she fully mastered everything from the Crusades to the French Revolution.<p>

"The Bastille," she mumbled, tapping her head with a pencil as she tried to recall everything she'd just read, "that's a church."

_Oh__ dear __Lord._ Feeling rather exhausted, Risa plopped her head onto the big, yellow, pillow on Aiko's bed. It looked like they would be skipping dinner tonight.

"Aiko, you could've stopped after the fourth crusade," Risa said, her stomach growling and not agreeing with them not having dinner. "You don't need to read up on that. Sensei hasn't even discussed that part yet." Her stomach seemed to add to the protests by growling even louder.

"You could've told me that sooner!"

"I did, you doof."

Aiko stood up and stretched, all too glad the keep away the books that were laid out. "I don't even know why we have to know all this. It's not like I live there." She took a spot on the bed next to where Risa was lying face down. "Now, on to more important matters," she said, hitting her back with a pillow, "what's with all the girls in school calling you a whore?"

Risa dove her face back into the pillow and grumbled in response, the sound of her voice muffled by the yellow mass. "All the older girls, you mean."

"Get to the point, please."

"Do I look like I know?" She said, her voice sounding angrier than she had intended. She sat up straight and faced Aiko, only to slump back down, her hands rubbing her temples in an attempt to rid herself of the headache that was starting.

"Just be careful, okay?" Aiko sounded genuinely worried when she said it, "You know how Hyoutei handles rumors."

"The high school crowd is worse, I've noticed," she said, not bothering to pep-talk herself. It wouldn't be much use anyway, and she didn't really need one.

"Do you think Atobe had something to do with this?"

Her eyes shot up at Aiko, "Atobe is a jerk." She hesitated to continue, and began fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "But," she finally said, "He's not mean."

"You don't know how off that sounded," pointed Aiko, and Risa gave her a look that told her to stop joking about it.

"Atobe was a nice jerk," she maintained, "Fine, I suppose you could say he was a gentleman. He would never."

"I guess you're right. He's acting weird though," Aiko said, putting a finger to her lips, "I mean he's acting like himself."

"Now_ that_ sounded off."

It was Aiko's turn to giver her a don't-give-me-that look. "Does it bother you?"

Risa continued to play with her skirt. Did it? Her thoughts flew back to their most recent encounter outside the clinic only yesterday – how he acted with confidence and how she tried her best to mimic that confidence. She didn't quite know what she planned to do, truth be told. She wanted to throw him off guard, the way he'd done so with her, and she wanted to bring things back to the way they were before – before they'd gotten together – to show him that she could get over it just as well as he could.

And right then, a part of her wanted to say she was wrong to have thought that he left her empty and feeling nothing when, in reality, she wasn't.

But of course, she would never let that part of her win.

"Not really," she lied, not looking at Aiko.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Ugh."

"Tell me honestly," Aiko continued, looker her best friend straight it they eye, "Why did you break up with him?"

"…I honestly don't know anymore." Standing up and walking to the door, Risa sighed. "I'll need your help, Aiko."

Aiko followed suit, "What with?"

Risa's mouth formed into a somewhat remorseful smile, "I don't think I'm quite over him yet. Even if _I__ did_ break it off."

"What do you want me to do?"

"First, it would do well if you let me eat. I think my stomach is partly to be blamed for all this," she said with a haughty tone.

"You're starting to sound more and more like him," Aiko laughed, but realized her mistake, "Oh, oops, I'm sorry." Her apology was cut short when she heard Risa laughing lightly.

"That's just what I want, Aiko," she said, opening the door and making her way down, her stomach no longer able to resist the calls of food.

Aiko caught up to her at the stairs, "Now I'm just confused."

She stopped and turned, a sly smile on her face, "You'll help me, yes?"

"I would but again, I'd like to know what with."

"I'm going to show him I can be just like him and better," she said, with more than just a little fire burning in her eyes, "and he's going to think of how much he needs me."

"And then he'll want you back and you'll both go off happily like butterflies fluttering in a valley of flowers?" Aiko said wryly.

"Nope," Risa said, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow. "By the time he'll want me back, I'll be well over him." She stopped and thought for a while, as if trying to choose the right words to say. "And I'm going to show him that I can be just as strong as he is," she said, but they were uttered so faintly that they were lost to Aiko who was busy mumbling her own words of wisdom.

"Like that's going to happen. You'll fall to his feet the moment he calls."

"What was that?" They said simultaneously, stared at each other a little awkwardly for about a second or two, and then burst out laughing before deciding they've both made their stomachs wait long enough for dinner.

The two agreed to meet early in school the next day for no reason in particular. Aiko was the one who suggested it, saying that it's been a while since they've explored the school together, also adding that she was still prone to getting lost in the high school complex of buildings, recounting what happened that day when she ran around several floors, not sure which meeting room she was supposed to find Yukuragi-senpai in.

"I'll just drop my things off in the classroom," Risa said, walking to her room as Aiko made for hers which was on the other end of the hall. "Ohayo," she greeted upon opening the door, seeing someone's shadow from outside.

"Early today, Hosokawa. Good morning," came the drawl that greeted her as she walked in the room.

She shot him a questioning look, "This isn't your homeroom, Atobe."

"I know. I was actually here to leave you a note," he said, a neatly folded piece of paper dangling between two fingers, which he then slid into his pocket. "But since you're here, I can ask you personally."

She raised an eyebrow at him, walking to her seat in the middle of the room.

"Have lunch with me."

It was a good thing her back was turned when he said it, or he might have laughed at the look that her face took on the moment he said those words. She recomposed herself as best as she could before turning back to face him, "Sorry, Atobe, not today."

A smirk was playing on his lips, "Not today? Tomorrow, then."

She put on a smile and replied, "Not quite."

Risa couldn't tell if what came next was a sigh or a brief chuckle, but she settled for the second option noticing the amusement in his eyes. "Ahn~ It's just like your old self to reject me so quickly." He walked past her, his arms brushing past hers lightly as he did so. "If you change your mind," he called back, "you know where I sit for lunch."

Aiko popped in a few moments after he was out the door. "That was Atobe walking the other way," she said, poking her head out the door to look, "and he came from in here."

"Aye, captain obvious."

"Well, what did he want?"

Risa frowned, a bit irritated at herself for feeling so much. "He," she said with conviction, "wanted to annoy me. Now let's go." And so they left and went off walking around the school for the next hour before the morning bell rang.

"Hosokawa," somebody called during recess time. Walking in the room was a tall girl with square-rimmed glasses, with dark brown hair that was almost like hers but much shorter, stopping at level with her chin while hers went down to below her shoulders.

"Miyo-senpai," Risa bowed, a smile finding its way to her face. "Ohayo. I'm sorry I wasn't at the meeting and I'm sorry I wasn't at practice. I could have gone but I don't think I would have done to well given my Dysmenorrhea then."

"It's fine," she answered, waving a hand in front of her face, "I came to check up on you, actually. There's another meeting coming up soon. We'll need you to work closely with Atobe too," she added with a wink.

Risa tried to stop a sour look from coming out but it still did, much to the confusion of the older girl.

"Isn't he your boyfriend? You should do well," she questioned.

She started fumbling, her eyes looking to the sides like what usually happened when she didn't know what to do or say, "Uh… Not really. I mean, not anymore."

"But he…" Her eyes appeared to drift with her voice, but they averted back to Risa in a few seconds, "No matter, I'll still need you to do so. He has all the details!" As soon as she'd come in, she was out, but not before calling back, "Oh and pre-selections for the jazz team are next week!"

"Risa-chan, who was that?" One of her classmates asked right after the senior ran past her.

"Miyo-senpai," she answered, still smiling, "She's heading the Winter Festival committee and she's the head of the Jazz team. And she's nice."

"She's one to look up to."

Risa nodded before sitting back down on her chair to eat, "Yeah, she definitely is."

*.*.*.*.*

Everywhere she looked, all Risa could see were men.

Sweaty men.

Sweaty men clad in jerseys and polo's and other clothes you can name so long as they're movable in, jackets of the schools they represent either hanging at their shoulders or slumped over their bags, all with tennis rackets in their hands.

Now standing in their midst, Risa asked herself why she'd even agreed to come. Her hands unconsciously gripped the sides of her black shorts, and she would occasionally toss her brown hair back in an attempt to look calm and cool.

_Weird,_ she thought. The number of male students in Hyoutei was about twice as much as that of the girls', and the junior high boys' tennis club even had a little over two-hundred members, so one would think she was used to it. But what made it different was that there would always, always, always be other girls there. The seriousness of everyone, she guessed, only caused her tense up some more.

"Keigo," she called, looking to find him standing some meters away from her, setting down his bag with the other former members of the junior high school tennis team and some of the now incoming seniors.

As soon as he'd settled, he walked over to where she was standing whilst stripping himself of his jacket, "Hm?"

"Why did you bring me with you to the street courts?"

"To play tennis."

"In the middle of summer?"

"And be awed by the sight of my prowess glistening in the summer sun."

"With all these other people, and when I just so happen to be the only girl here?"

He cocked his eyebrows, finding her last statement rather curious. "Scared of boys now, are we?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she made her way to the nearest empty bench, which was the one that sat beside where Atobe and the others had dumped their stuff.

"Want to play?" He asked, walking behind her. She shook her head to say no, but he took one of his spare rackets anyway and handed it to her, stubbornly holding it up in front of her even when she continued to say no.

Seeing that there was just no way of going against his will, she sighed and took the racket from him, punching him lightly in the stomach – his rock-hard abs, rather – in the process. "I hate you."

"Warm up. Come join us when you're ready." Chuckling, he walked away to meet the others on court.

She started rolling her shoulders back and forth, bending down to stretch her torso and legs, and leaning flat to the sides to ease in her back. She was used to the stretching they used to prepare for dances and it was just what she did, which was probably why she caught the attention of some of the boys waiting their turn to play at the court nearest to her. Finally noticing them as they whispered to each other while stealing glances towards her, she decided to lie-low and sit back on the bench.

Though seated, she continued to stretch. Her legs were held out straight and she leaned down, touching her forehead to her knees and clasping her ankles. Then a voice boomed from overhead, "Nya! How do you bend your body like that?"

The voice caused her to jump and almost fall off the bench. She saw that the owner of the voice was no longer hovering above her, but seated beside her, bent over his legs mimicking her position.

"Uh…" She knew she must have sounded awkward. But the surprise from both his sudden approach and his flexibility for a guy left her not knowing what to say.

And then he fell over and she laughed. "Good job," she chuckled, getting down and off her seat to help him up, "Are you alright?"

"Hai! Thank you!"

"Eiji, try not to embarrass yourself in front of a girl, ne?"

"Wah, Fuji!"

"Ah!" She lit up, recognizing them upon hearing their names. She stood up to face the red-head with a band-aid on his face and the brunette with the gentle smile who had his eyes closed. "Kikumaru-san and Fuji-san. Seigaku, correct?"

"Hoi hoi, I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Who are you?"

The other boy chuckled as he patted his friend on the back to calm him down, "Hai, I am Fuji Syusuke. I don't believe we've met before."

"Hosokawa Risa. I'm from Hyoutei," she bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hyoutei? So Mukahi is here!" Eiji jumped, and she couldn't decide whether the excitement was because they were friends or enemies.

As if on cue, Mukahi sprung up from somewhere behind her and called to Eiji in a sing-song voice, "Kikumaru, you and me! Now!"

And they were gone. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mukahi shoving off the court a player she thought was Shishido.

"I take it those two are good friends?" She asked Fuji, now standing alone with him.

"No. But to be honest, I'm not really sure anymore." He laughed and gestured towards the bench, sitting down after she did.

"Fuji."

His eyes opened for a split second as he looked her way. "Yes?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Risa was waving both hands, surprised at herself and somewhat embarrassed for seeming so rude, calling out his name like that. "I didn't mean to say your name out loud. It just reminds me of apples, that's all."

He laughed good-naturedly and she couldn't help but laugh as well at how silly she must have sounded. "You like apples, Hosokawa-san?"

"I do; Fuji apples especially. Washington apples are too hard!"

"I agree," he said, still chuckling, "I like apples too."

"I like black plums too."

"Black plums are beautiful fruits, don't you think? I once took a whole set of pictures of black plums because they looked so nice."

"You're into photography?"

"Hai. You are too?"

"I'm fond of it, but I'm not very good," she laughed, "The only things I'm able to take nice pictures of are plants."

"Mm. Cacti in particular make very nice subjects."

If she was an outsider listening in on the conversation they were having, she might have found it odd that their topic was of photography and fruits. But for some reason, she felt comfortable speaking to him. His relaxed manner made her feel as though he was merely an old friend she was catching up with.

"You are not a tennis player, are you?" He asked, his gaze drifting to the tennis racket – Atobe's – that was sitting beside her.

She lifted the racket and turned it several times in her hands. "No, I'm not. Is it that obvious?"

"It's... Well, yes, actually, yes." He said, the smile never once leaving his face, which, in truth, made her wonder. "Perhaps you are a gymnast? You seemed quite comfortable with all the stretching you did."

"No, not quite," she didn't know whether to feel flattered by his question or a little intimidated by knowing that they were indeed watching her.

"Hm."

"What I do is nothing great, really," she said.

"Everything is great in its own right, Hosokawa-san."

Their talking was cut short as they too were engulfed by the silence that had filled the courts. Everyone's eyes were directed at the center court with Atobe and Kabaji standing on one side, and a dark-skinned boy and a spiky-haired one on the other side.

Kabaji was standing at the edge of his court, not even sweating yet, and Atobe was standing by the net, slightly panting. The other two, however, looked thoroughly exhausted.

"Did you see that?" Risa heard one of the other players watching say, "Atobe asked Kabaji to just stand there and caught everything himself." Hearing this made her heart beat a little faster, and she wanted to know why.

"Go easy on us, Atobe!" The tall, spiky-haired boy groaned but he sounded playful and looked impressed.

Irritation, however, was evident in the dark-skinned boy's voice. "Oi! I thought we were all supposed to be friends here?"

"Yes, yes. Pardon me, Momoshiro, Akazawa." Atobe said once his breathing slowed down.

"Fuji-san," she whispered, leaning closer to him, "who are they?"

"That one is Momoshiro Takeshi, a schoolmate of mine," he explained, "and the other is Yoshiro Akazawa, St. Rudolph's former captain."

"I did not mean to play so harshly," Atobe said, and their focus was once again on him. "I only wanted to catch someone's attention." He purposely made his last sentence louder.

He then faced the direction where Risa and Fuji were standing and held up his racket to point. "Fuji," he said, "she is off-limits."

With that said, her hand found its way to her hips, and she put a look on that she hoped was saying 'Atobe Keigo, I cannot believe you did that for show.' She could hear the chuckles coming from the Hyoutei students, and she could sense the curiosity of all others – including Fuji.

"This is interesting." He smiled and waved 'hi' at Atobe and then faced Risa, "It seems you've missed out on one very important detail about yourself."

She faked a sigh and placed a hand to her head, then laughed. "Yes, well, how do I say this? That arrogant young man over there," she said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder to point at Atobe, "He happens to be my boyfriend."

She glanced at him and grinned and he, standing all proud like that, crossed his arms and smirked, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

Fuji chuckled at this, "Aren't you lucky."

"Very."

Shortly after the little scene Atobe caused, everyone went back to what they were previously dong. "So," Fuji said when it was once again just the two of them, "What were we talking about?"

Her two fingers tapped at one cheek as she sought to remember what they'd been talking about when she smiled, looking like she was suppressing a grin, "We were talking about cacti."

Fuji laughed in the gentle way he'd been doing so in the short time they'd known each other, "Ne, Hosokawa-san, I think we'll be getting along quite well."

"Mm. I think so too."

And so, the rest of Risa's day was spent getting to know Fuji and his teammates (and eventually everyone else who was there), amidst Atobe's sudden proclamations of her being his and only his. It made her happy though that not once did he make any attempts at more intimate displays of his affection – not that he was the type to do so, and neither was she.

Then there was the time spent with Ibu Shinji, or rather the time spent with Ibu Shinji and his continuous mumbling.

And then there was Mukahi getting her to join him in pulling pranks on Shishido and Hiyoshi.

Eventually, she was no longer the only girl on court with the boys. Some fifteen minutes before she and the Hyoutei team left, two girls – one in pigtails and the other in braids – came along while she was exchanging numbers with Fuji. The girl in pigtails then screamed something along the lines of "Fuji-senpai has a girlfriend!" before running off, leaving the other girl standing alone, looking very uncomfortable, which was probably how she looked earlier on in the day.

"Thanks for bringing me along today," she said to Atobe when they were the only ones left in the car. "It was so much more fun than I thought it would be."

He smirked and tightened his grip on her shoulders, making her scoot closer.

"But Keigo?"

"Yes?"

"That thing with Momoshiro-kun and Akazawa-san… Did you really have to?" Her face was flushed, only then realizing how slightly embarrassing the moment was.

"You can drive me to do things, Risa," he laughed and she laughed along, her voice mocking him.

"Mm. I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing."

*.*.*.*.*

Later than day, even though she'd gone against it, Risa found herself sitting next to Oshitari at the lunch table for reasons she did not want to recall. The lunch bell rang around five minutes ago and Aiko promised to, in her words, "share in her pain" – though she would obviously be enjoying the view of Shishido she'd get – and was probably only running late.

"You're certainly the last person I expected to come sitting here, Risa-chan," said the blue-haired boy.

"I should be saying the same thing to myself."

"So why _are_ you here?"

"Because I asked her to be here, of course," and there came the voice of the boy she'd been dreading to see.

Taking out her neatly packed bento, chopsticks in hand, she grunted in response, "Please don't let this get to your head. I'm here against my will."

"Oh?" He took the seat that across her in the rectangular table and rested his chin on folded hands which were prompted up by his elbows. "That's a bit too much food for just one person, don't you think? Or did your appetite suddenly double in a mere three weeks?"

She tried as hard as she could to shoot at him with the hardest of glares she could throw with her eyes. It became a kind of unusual feeling, not having done so with him for more than a year now.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working," he said with a smirk, "you do know that you were never really any good at feigning anger."

"That looks good," Oshitari interrupted apparently not at all taking notice of to what the two were going on at, his eyes – and it seemed his mind as well – fixed only on Risa's bento which was filled with an assortment of sushi. "I thought you preferred western dishes?"

"I do," she said, placing her chopsticks down and crossing her arms over her chest, eyes still fixed on Atobe.

"So why do you have sushi?"

_Oshitari just has to be so damn annoying sometimes._

"Because," she said, now looking at the darker skinned boy, "I, ugh, just because I wanted to have them, Oshitari."

Both Oshitari and Atobe laughed at her reply, but because it would only hurt her pride if she chose to walk away, she settled for pretending to not mind. Grumbling, she pushed the bento forward so that it was sitting in-between all three of them.

"Knock yourselves out."

"How nice. After you, Risa-chan." Oshitari helped himself to the food that lay before him after Risa took her first few bites. Atobe, however, did not follow suit.

"On a diet, Atobe?" She gestured towards the still full bento with her chopsticks while raising an eyebrow.

He grinned and leaned forward, looking over the food. "Why don't you choose what's best for me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but found that she had nothing to say, though she tried as hard as she could in those few seconds to think of something witty to say. And at that moment she was reminded of all the times from before when she would end up in the same situation, when only one word – or none at all – would come from her lips, "What?"

Atobe snickered at her reply and so did Oshitari, who was doing well in keeping himself busy by deciding on which kind of sushi to eat next.

To save face and because she could think of absolutely nothing else to say, she picked out a piece from the bento and held it out to Atobe.

"Risa-chan!"

_Ah, what wonderful timing Aiko has._

Standing behind the seat where Atobe sat was Aiko who looked thoroughly amused at the scene before her. Risa lowered her chopsticks and gave her a look, daring her to comment. But she stopped short when she noticed just how much more odd her best friend started to seem to her. The look of amusement was mixed with others she couldn't quite place – giddiness, embarrassment, tension?

And then she saw a blue cap floating somewhere behind. _That __explains__ it__ all,_ Risa thought, just as Shishido and Mukahi, along with one of their other classmates whom Risa did not know, came along and sat at the table with them.

"I thought you two broke up?" Shishido said plainly as Aiko took a seat beside her.

Before Risa could counter, Atobe spoke up, his voice now louder since the cafeteria had gotten noisier, "She was just about to feed me when you all so rudely interrupted."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She knew Atobe wanted her to act this way – she could just feel it – but even though she wanted nothing more than to show him she wouldn't fall so easily, she didn't know what else to do. So to again avoid embarrassment on her part, she held up the chopsticks and fed him, albeit grudgingly, the sushi it held.

"Feed me too?" Mukahi piped in with a teasing voice. He was obviously more updated and informed on the goings-on in the world than Shishido was.

All she could do was sigh as she pushed the bento even further away from her and into the empty space between the five men with much larger appetites than hers. She looked to Aiko and mentally screamed, hoping she would, by some weird connection she liked to assume they had, hear her, _My __plan__ is__ not__ working,__ Aiko, __my __plan __is__ not __working!_

And as if she really could hear her, Aiko threw her back a look that only seemed to ask, _What __plan?_

After some time of watching his friends devour all of Risa's food, Atobe turned to her with one statement that was uttered with such finality that she couldn't say anything to counter. "I'm taking you home today."

So later that day, Risa stood waiting by the school gates, wondering why she let any of today's events happen. While she was waiting, she tried to piece everything together and figure out what it was that he wanted to do, and what it was that she wanted to do.

Though no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't seem to place her thoughts within the bounds of logical reasoning.

"Sorry I'm late."

She turned sharply and looked up at him, "I am not going home with you, Atobe."

"I said I was taking you home. I never said anything about taking you home to my place." His smirk grew wider and, just like during lunch time, he looked very, very amused. "Unless, of course, you want to?"

"You know what I mean!" She scolded herself silently at that, realizing that she sounded like a whining kid, which was probably why he started laughing.

"I only thought that it would be a good time to talk about our special assignment for the Winter Festival," he said with a shrug. "You have to work with me, you see."

"I am not going to work with you."

"Yes, yes, I thought you might say that. What with your plan to outshine me. Sad that our little challenge had to end before it started."

"Glad you know. I guess we're done here."

"Ahn?"

She huffed to try to release the tension (and confusion) that was building up in her.

"This conversation we're having, it reminds me of the day you and I confessed to each other."

Suddenly, the whole façade she'd been building up seemed to crack and crumble. She could only stare blankly at him, taken aback by how casually he could speak of the relationship they used to have.

"You always rejected me then," he said, returning her stares, "So I'll ask you again what I asked you then. Why don't you want work with me? I'd like a proper answer this time."

"Because," she started, once again finding her voice, "It's selfish, Atobe, but I'd like to walk beside you, and really walk beside you, and not be left behind in your trail of dust."

All that talk about walking beside him only made her want to do one thing: to walk away, again – no longer feeling like she could live up to what she wanted to accomplish, especially after talking like that, after showing him how much weaker she was than he – but he answered back, "When did that ever happen?"

She had absolutely no plans of answering. Her resolve: to forget about Atobe Keigo.

"I'm taking you home, Risa, whether you like it or not."

She remained silent still, hoping that if she did, he would stop talking.

"And you're going to work with me, whether you like it or not."

"No," she said softly but firmly, not able to keep up with the silence she put herself up to.

"Yes."

"Atobe-"

"You will."

She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was mocking her, so she faced him, her hand on her hip and her face going pinkish with irritation, "No, Atobe. Why should I?"

He half-smirked, half-smiled, and replied with all the calmness in the world, "Well, because you're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

The look on her face translated all she was thinking and feeling that moment – she didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all. There's nothing much I can say about this chapter save for that I had fun writing it. I'd really appreciate comments and suggestions.<em>**


	6. Because of Hope

**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_**

* * *

><p>"Oi, you're driving her crazy, you know that?"<p>

Atobe smirked. The voice belonged to somebody he'd gotten to know better over the past few months, and it was something he'd come to easily recognize. Usually, that voice being around meant additional fun and humor for him. "Ahn?" He mused, still not facing her.

Aiko walked a little faster and stopped in front of him, making him stop as well. "Would _you_ want anyone crazy for a best friend?"

"Crazy can be fun," he remarked. "Now you know what it must have been like for her to be hanging around you all the time."

"Huh?" She stared at him for some time. Upon realizing what he meant, she gasped and hit his arm, "You ass!"

Atobe only laughed, "You are extremely slow, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Risa did. Once. Twice."

He stopped walking and eyed her.

"Maybe more than twice."

Shaking his head, he motioned for her to follow him and no sooner were they seated together inside the empty school theater, of all places. He sat back onto one of the well-cushioned seats in the front from and loosely crossed his arms before directing his attention to her. "Entertain me, if you will."

"Why here? What if we're late for class? What if they shut off the lights? What if the doors get locked? What if somebody comes in and thinks we're together?"

"Everything you just said does not seem plausible to me," he interrupted, "especially that last one."

Aiko laughed and sat up on the stage in front of him, "Are you sure you're not in love with _me_, Atobe?"

"Wouldn't dream of taking Shishido's place."

And right before his eyes, Aiko bounded as if her whole world was shook. "OH MY GOD." She sat up and ran to sit beside him, fidgeting with all sorts of scenarios running through her mind upon stumbling on the knowledge that Atobe Keigo knew of her crush. "How did you know? Did Risa tell you? Does _he_ know? _Did you tell him?_"

"Actually, that's exactly why he doesn't talk to you."

"Nooooo! Why, why, why?"

Atobe laughed as he watched Aiko's go into a fit, her voice getting louder and more distant and her arms flailing higher and higher every time. But because he could not risk being heard and discovered by anyone from outside, and because the inner chivalric knight in him begged for the teasing to stop, he stood up and flicked her head lightly to stop her and catch her attention which was obviously no longer directed at him, "I was kidding."

"And! I've just- Huh?"

"A rock would be a fitting description of Shishido when it comes to matters of the heart."

"…So he doesn't know?"

"Actually, a rock would be a fitting description of him, period."

"Atobe!"

He chuckled and sat back down, waving a hand to dismiss the topic. "On to business, shall we?"

Aiko let out a huff and punched his arm as she sat down beside him. She'd managed to successfully embarrass herself – again – in front of Atobe, who now knew of to what extent her liking for Shishido Ryou was. "If only you weren't Atobe, I might kick you in the groin right now."

"If only I weren't Atobe?" He asked, obviously amused. Really, he wondered how the two became best friends.

"Just stop! Forget it, forget what just happened."

He smirked. He would have commented further but time was running out. He took a glimpse at his watch to see that they had only fifteen minutes of lunch left.

"Oi Atobe. I'm pretty sure she still likes you."

Suddenly, a surge of hope washed through Atobe.

"But do you want her back?"

And suddenly, the hope was gone and replaced by something else. The question was so unexpected that he couldn't help but let the surprise show on his face. And although it was gone in an instant, he kept on thinking. Did he? He was pretty decided on the fact that he did – he was pretty decided on the fact that they had never really broken up, as proven by yesterday's events – but, for some reason, he was liking the way they dealt with each other now, although one might not call it the most romantic of things. And for this, Atobe could find no reason why.

Was it because he didn't like her as much as he thought he did? Unlikely.

Was it because he found bossing her around a much more enjoyable thing? A little bit, but not really.

Was it because he it made him feel a little more human? Maybe.

But again, for what reasons, he could not say.

"I think so."

"You think so?" Aiko stood up then, proceeding to stand directly in front of him. "_You think so_? You _think_ you like my best friend? You _think_ you want her back?"

"Look, even I get confused."

_I didn't say that_, his subconscious said, _I didn't actually say that to her._ He tried as much as he could to never, ever show weakness – and there it went, out of him in a second.

He could see confusion in Aiko's eyes as the things he said were things neither she expect to hear, and she sighed. "What exactly happened yesterday? She called me up after you left her house and she and sounded like a total lunatic. And really, she tells me that _I_ sound like a lunatic. You should've heard her."

"I spoke only the truth."

"Sadly, Atobe, that giant, inflated, head of yours sometimes gives you a distorted image of the truth."

"What?" His head moved up sharply. The line took him by surprise and because it was said so seriously, it irked him. The line, too, sounded oddly familiar, like someone had said to him sometime before.

Aiko burst in giggles all of a sudden, and her lap took a good slapping by her own hands – she had the habit of hitting whatever was near her when she did so. "I remember she said that to you before. While we were still in junior high! She so hated your guts."

_So that's where it came from,_ he breathed in and out and mentally slapped himself. He hardly had serious conversations with this girl and it surprised him that they'd even come this far in their plan. She had serious bipolar problems. "Aiko," the way he said her name was arrogant, like he was addressing a servant, and he could tell that she didn't like it, "She loved my guts."

"It was on the same day she called you Monkey King."

"I order you to stop." He particularly disliked that name. Yes, he might have been a king, but he was most certainly not a monkey. He'd made it clear that if he were to be compared to anything inhuman, it would be to a god. _'I am but a personification of a Greek god,' _he once said during one of the days he and Risa been keen on teasing before the Winter Ball came, _'who deserves not slurs but dedications of sculptures and paintings.'_

"Oo-oo aa-aa. I mean, yes of course your royal highness."

"Hn." It took a great deal of pride and manliness to not retaliate – especially after Aiko, the girl who runs around and bounds here and there very much like a monkey herself (if he may say so), just referred to _him_ as a Monkey King and even tried to speak to him in her so-called monkey language to prove her point – and it was a good thing that Atobe had plenty of that pride and manliness to spare her.

"Let's just get back to the point, shall we?"

"It's your brain that keeps going off course."

"Peanut butter."

Atobe didn't hold back when he stared at her with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"There, now _your_ brain's off course."

It took Atobe an even greater deal of pride and manliness to not bang his head against the wall.

*.*.*.*.*

Atobe wasn't one to ask for help, but for this, he felt the need to.

"Apples and Black Plums?" His forehead scrunched up in slight confusion and his voice was somewhat hushed as he continued to speak over the phone.

"_Saa. I thought you would know. It was one of the first things she told me on the day we met."_

Atobe resisted the urge to sneer. It annoyed him to an extent that this honey-haired, blue-eyed boy he was talking to over the phone had gotten to know things about his girlfriend that he himself did not know.

So why was he on the phone with him now?

Because Atobe Keigo was nervous. He always felt the need to out-do himself all the time, to make sure that whenever he did something, everything always got better for him and for those he exerted any effort on. And, to put it simply he just wasn't sure if this next one he was about to blow for her was enough to surpass all he'd done before.

_What am I thinking; I'm taking her on a cruise. Of course she'll love it._

He punched in some words into his other phone that was in his other hand and sent the message to his butler, Michael (he guessed he must have looked quite odd… no, not odd, rich and classy, to be standing there by the harbor with one phone next to his ear and another in his hands)."Fuji, does she-"

"_She likes it when you get sappy." _

"What?" Atobe did know where that came from, and he most certainly did not like being called sappy, not by Fuji Syusuke at least.

"_She's told me about, hm, more than just one event."_ He could hear his faint chuckling from over the phone. _"I even managed to get my hands on some copies of…"_

Involuntarily, his heart started beating faster. This man was like Oshitari but much, much worse. He didn't even know if he wanted him to finish that sentence – who knew what he had and what he could do with it: if it involved his social life in any way whatsoever then he was a dead man.

"_Never mind. Anything else you need to know?"_

He took a deep breath and braced himself for something he was about to do that he could not recall ever doing, and asked so quietly that his voice was almost lost to the other. "What does she think of me?"

More chuckles could be heard as soon as the other processed what he just said. _"I never thought I would hear that from you."_

"Answer the question."

"_I don't see why you're worried."_

He kept silent and waited for him to continue.

"_All I will say is that you give her the courage to do things. I don't know how, exactly, seeing that she's already quite the fighter, but you do."_

The smile that was to be found on his face at that moment was there for it could no longer be contained.

"_You just keep doing that, ne?"_ He could hear some voices talking from over the phone followed by a gentle 'hold on'. _Really, this guy is too feminine_, he thought. _"Saa, Atobe, I'll have to go now."_

Before Atobe could return with his own farewell, he was caught off-guard by more loose and light talking that was not directed at him.

"_Yes, this is Atobe. Hyoutei. Oh, he was just asking for help."_

This statement was soon followed by several embellished screams from somewhere at the other end of the line.

"_Eh?"_

"_Atobe is asking you for help?"_

"_With what? With what? With what?"_

"_The world is ending!"_

And the subject of all this commotion, upon hearing all this, crouched down slightly and could no longer contain himself. "Fuji!"

"_Ja, see you. Say hi to Risa for me. And good luck."_

And his ears were soon met by the sweet beeping sound of being hung up on.

Exasperated, he sighed and massaged his temples as he made his way to sit down at the nearest bench. He then took out the gold compact mirror from his bag and resolved that keeping himself occupied was the best way to cool off. He smirked at his own reflection in the small, glinting piece of glass in his hands, and brushed off some stray strands of hair off his face, whilst mumbling what could only be interpreted as a long string of near-but-not-quite insults at either himself, at Fuji, or at the situation.

"Keigo, why are you insulting yourself in the mirror?"

He looked up, startled, and came to meet an entertained and smug-looking Risa, standing before him with her arms loosely crossed.

He smirked and held the mirror up even higher, mocking her tone, "Ahn? Do you find it appealing that I do so?" (But really, all that was to save face.)

"Charming," she said with all too much flavor in her voice, "alluring, endearing, captivating – I should try doing that too and see what other people think."

"They'll love you." He pulled her down to take a seat on the bench beside him and they both doubled up at what each other had just said.

"You didn't wake me up. When did we arrive at the bay?" She asked, her voice and her features now fully alert, though the disobedient strands of hair were proof enough of her sleep. Her head did a one-eighty degree swivel to scan the bay-walk area they were in.

"For about twenty minutes now," he said before lightly flicking her head, "I tried. You almost slapped me in the face."

A silly kind of laugh was heard from her and she sent him a wide grin, "Oops. You have to forgive me."

"Forgiven."

"So what are we going to do here?"

"Getting impatient, are we?"

"Keigo."

The expression she wore made him chuckle. "We aren't staying here, silly." Taking her hand, he stood up and led her on as he walked to the mini sort of pier where several yachts were docked.

That was when she pulled her hand away. When he looked, he found her gaping – like she'd done so many times before – her eyes moving from him to the yacht behind him which clearly read 'ATOBE' on the side. "What happened to keeping it simple?"

He laughed when her question came out as a croak. "What do you mean?" He liked to believe that he was rather good at playing innocent.

"That yacht," she pointed accusingly at the yacht and then at him, "is obviously yours."

"Just because it has 'Atobe' on it, it does not make it mine."

She placed both hands on her hips and raised both eyebrows at him. "It has a cartoon of _your face_ painted on the side. Really, Keigo, really? _Your face _on a _yacht_?"

"Yes, it makes the yacht look so much better doesn't it?" He smirked and draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the ramp that lead up to the deck of the yacht she'd just managed to degrade, while she continued to burble on, albeit still quite excitedly, about how it was unreasonable (whether she meant the date or his face on the yacht, he would never be sure). "I think my chopper would look much better with my face on it too. What do you think?"

She threw a light slap to his cheek, and she was caught between laughing and putting on a disbelieving look, and the result of putting those two together, he found quite funny. "As handsome as it is, I do think it's best that you keep your face... on your face."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, quite."

Just as the boat started up, he sat her down round a small table by the rails where they had near perfect three-sixty degree views. As he did so, Michael came and placed and un-lidded a bowl full of kiwis, apples, plums, and grapes. Instead of taking the seat across her, he proceeded to stand and lean by the railings just beside her. "Help yourself," he said as he did so, gesturing to the bowl of fruits.

"Mhmmm."

A smirk landed on his face the moment she dived into the bowl.

"Keigo," she looked to him after gulping down the last bit of a plum, "if you think that the wind in your hair adds any dramatic effect to the smirk on your face, it doesn't."

He flipped his hair in response, "I didn't think it would. It's impossible for me to get any godlier that I already am."

"Where's Michael – Oh there you are," she faked a look, "Keigo's getting delusional, he must be sea sick." Sticking her tongue out at him, she stood up and took a grape and attempted to stuff it in his mouth before he could respond.

"Oi, Risa," he groaned as he moved to avoid the grape that was about to force itself into his mouth, though while laughing at the same time, "you're acting like-"

"Like a what, ke-i-go?" She went on taunting and laughing in a sing-song voice while taking more grapes and pushing them towards him.

It was around that time that the yacht captain and the rest of the crew on deck had to look back and wonder why the two teenagers whom they thought were full of finesse were laughing and shouting and chasing each other around the deck with fruits in their hands.

"Keigo-aamm-" The words in Risa's mouth never found their way out as an apple, placed by one Atobe Keigo in her mouth, made her stop. Although still laughing – a bit uncontrollably, if one had to describe it – he helped her place the fruits in her hands back in the bowl and proceeded to sit down. "Ahn, an apple in your mouth suits you," he said as his laughter died down.

Risa bit off the apple, and held what was left of the whole in her hands. "Then serve me on a silver platter," she said while chewing.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't talk while your mouth is full?" He teased, leaning forward.

She gulped down whatever was left of the apple in her mouth and mimicked his stance, leaning forward so that they were about a hand's length apart, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't be stuffing apples into girls' mouths?"

He chuckled, his smirk making its way back, "No, Risa, she didn't. She didn't tell me I wasn't supposed to stuff apples into girls' mouths."

Laying back on her chair and crossing her arms, she faked an irritated look, "My apple and I are insulted and we are not talking to you."

"Fix your face. You can't pull of angry looks."

Risa attempted to reach out to the bowl and throw one of the pieces of fruit at him but caught her hand before she could. "Atobe Keigo, my apple and I hate you."

"And I love you too, Risa." He said, but caught himself immediately before he could think and say any more. His manner was joking when he said it, but he meant it, and it vexed him somewhat because it was the first time he'd ever said it.

His worries washed away when he noticed her smile widening and her face taking on the color of tomatoes, and it was obvious to him that she was stopping herself from grinning so wide like she usually did whenever she was happy. "Do you love my apple too?"

"Yes, I love you and I love your apple," he chuckled, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. "Hey. Don't embarrass me tomorrow."

The stun was seen in her eyes and in her expression as a whole, "What?"

"During your show," he said as his smirk melted into a small smile, "good luck."

She exhaled heavily and slumped down on her seat, "I never told anyone. Not even Aiko."

"I have my ways," he paused for a while, thinking of what would be best to say, "So why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I tell anyone?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"I..." her voice trailed, but he didn't coerce her, knowing she'd move back to it in her own time. "I didn't want anyone to watch." She paused again and bit her lip before continuing, "They play is a contemporary jazz and ballet piece. It's a style I haven't exposed myself to others in as much. It would've been embarrassing if I made any mistakes and someone I knew saw."

"No one will be able to tell if you did."

"But I'm playing lead."

"I know," he smirked, "it's your face that's faded out in the ticket."

She straightened and moved to the edge of her seat, her voice rising with panic evident in them, "You bought a ticket?"

"Two, actually," he replied calmly, "One for me and one for my mother."

"What?"

"Ahn?"

"Your mother _hates_ me."

"She does not hate you."

"It's obvious she wants to match you with some other pretty, rich, blond, blue-eyed girl she can find."

"Well, that means _you_," he lifted an eyebrow to her, "are supposed to do your best."

"I can't believe this. You, you are…"

"Unbelievable, I know."

"Yes, very," she smiled for the first time since their topic shifted to that. "Will you come see me before the show starts?"

"If you want me to," he offered and she nodded.

"…Do you think I can do it?"

He regarded her for a few moments before putting on a smirk. "You'll do fine. Actually, because you're _my_ girlfriend, you will do perfectly, and every other single male in the audience will fall in love with you because you will be that good. But they can't have you, of course, which is too bad for them."

She laughed lightly and it melted into a sincere smile, "Thank you."

"Well," he stood up and offered a hand to her, "what do you say about being pilot to this yacht?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, "Not if you want to live, Keigo, not you want to live."

*.*.*.*.*

"Atobe, you taking her home again today?" Oshitari asked as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the towel that was hanging from his shoulder.

"Ahn?" That sentence could have referred to only one person and could have meant only one thing – the only girl he could ever remember bringing home was Risa, and Oshitari's statement meant she was here.

But why?

_She's waiting for me,_ his subconscious said as a smirked played at his lips. _There can be no other reason._

"I didn't know she wore glasses," Oshitari said, interrupting his thoughts – something he seemed to be quite fond of and, well, rather good at.

Atobe focused his sight to where Oshitari's was and saw that she was indeed there, with her long brown hair and square-rimmed glasses that partially hid from view her eyes that were colored like her hair. "She's like you, although it pains me to say it."

"Ah. So your type of girls are those that are like me? You sure you aren't gay, my friend?" Oshitari said as he adjusted his own glasses.

"If I were, Oshitari, I wouldn't settle for just you." Atobe quickly regretted it the moment he'd spoken, and he hoped that nobody else heard. He didn't really just talk to Oshitari about the possibility of his being homosexual.

_No, I did not. The conversation never happened._

"She has perfect vision," he said, completely brushing off the earlier topic. "But those glasses are different. They're not the ones she likes to wear."

"Hn." The blue-haired boy said no more and went on with practice, leaving Atobe to go on with whatever it was he wanted to do.

His conversation with Aiko earlier that day briefed its way through his mind and, sauntering over to where she was, he made sure he had his best face on. "It will be a while before practice ends." He said to her from the other side of the fence that kept spectators from entering the courts. "Although I'm sure you'll have just as much fun watching me."

All of a sudden, she let out a smile and waved hi. And for a moment, Atobe stood there with raised eyebrows and a slightly off expression on his face. He was just about to comment when a voice rung from behind him.

"Hosokawa-chan, sorry, have you been here long?"

She continued to smile, and when she spoke, her voice was honey-filled. "Not really, Taro-senpai."

It was when he passed him to go through the fence gate that Atobe got a good look at the senior she was speaking to. He was a year above them, and was one of his seniors in the club that he hadn't gotten to know well.

_Normal hair, normal face, normal build._

"Is it okay for you to leave practice?" Risa asked, her voice still excessively coated with a certain sweetness that Atobe couldn't quite understand.

_I am twice as good as, or even more, than him._

"Yeah, I asked buchou. We aren't doing much today anyway."

…_Why is she ignoring me?_

"Alright, if you say so."

_Why is she ignoring me?_

"Hosokawa," he called, adding just as much flavor to his voice so that he was sure that she would look. After all, he was impossible to resist, especially when he put effort into it.

And it worked. She glanced at him and sent a small smirk up at him. "Hello, Atobe." She said no more, and briefly, when the light didn't bounce off of her glasses, he saw the roguish look that was dancing in her eyes.

Then she was gone, and for another moment, Atobe stood there with raised eyebrows and a slightly off expression on his face.

Atobe didn't like it one bit. He was never ignored and should never be ignored; he was never below anyone and should never be below anyone; he was never the object of any jokes and serious mind games and should never be the object of any jokes and serious mind games.

Never. Even if Risa was the one behind it.

That was why he had no second thoughts when he made to leave (after, of course, getting permission from the captain, which was readily given him being who he was). His bag slung over his pretty shoulder, he glided his way to the school's main entrance road, the one lined with benches and trees.

_Hm. Where she liked to hang out._

He slowed and started walking at a normal pace. He wasn't quite sure of why he'd left when he knew that he wouldn't catch up to them anyway. He didn't even know what he wanted to do.

A hand made its way to his temples. "I really should get a hold of all this impulsiveness," he said to himself.

"And you really should stop talking to yourself like a madman."

He dropped his arm hastily and put his proud face back on, and was just about to lash at whoever dared to say that when he realized who it was.

There was Risa, walking along the benches towards the gates like he was – but she wasn't looking at him, and now it seemed like she wasn't even talking to him.

But she was. It was her that said it and it was directed at him, and that he could tell because of the same mischievous kind of glint that was in her eyes.

And then he saw that still, she was not alone. He slowed his walk and focused his eyes on the pair, who increasingly moved ahead of him.

"Did you say something, Hosokawa-chan?"

His presence led to the furrowing of Atobe's perfect brow. Why was she walking with him?

"Nothing, senpai. It's getting dark. We should hurry or we won't catch it."

"Saa. Let's go then."

The two quickened their pace and were soon in Atobe's front line of sight, and then they were totally gone, past the gates and to wherever they were to go.

Need it be said that Atobe Keigo was absolutely infuriated?

He stopped walking and tried to calm himself down after getting the urge to run after and stalk them, which wasn't exactly what he would have liked to see himself doing.

Surely and obviously enough, there was really nothing going on between the two – or so he liked to believe, not that she would ever settle for anyone less than himself. And he had just as much to hope for.

Then an idea struck him. The first step to the perfect plan (which was yet to be formed, but because it was him, it would be perfect). He took out his phone and pushed down the glowing green button when the list scrolled down to 'Owada Aiko'. He went straight to the point when she picked up, "Where are you?"

"_Atobe? What? Uh… On the way to Risa's house, why-"_

"Why?"

"_Why what? She's tutoring me, that's why."_

"She won't be there," he said bluntly, glancing off to the direction the two had run off to not too long ago.

"_Huh? Atobe, what are you talking a-"_

"She's off with a monkey."

"_That would mean she's off with you."_

"Low blow. It's a real monkey." Some students who happened to pass by gave him odd looks. What he was saying wasn't exactly part of your usual over-the-phone conversation, he suspected. But that didn't really matter at the moment. He turned on his heel and made for the gates, sending a message to his driver with his other phone (it seems working with two phones at a time was something he'd mastered – he was presently working on going three at a time).

"_Look, what exactly do you want?"_

"Don't go," he said. His perfect plan would need some remodeling. He was, after all, just going with the flow of the moments, "Wherever you are, stop."

"_I told you, she's my best friend and she's also my tutor. I do not want to fail."_

"Call her up and tell her you've got a new tutor."

"_You want me to do what?"_ He had no problems imagining Aiko's appalled expression.

"Aiko," he said with the smirk now back on his face, "from this moment on, you shall be proud to say that the great Atobe Keigo has agreed to tutor you."

_"…Great. Just great."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>While rereading the first five chapters, I thought they were too long. This was was originally at 3000 words but I kept on coming up with things and it just got longer and longer and longer. I mean seriously, it was 11 pages (Arial, 10) on the document! I should keep them shorter.<em>****_ And I really should lessen the number of OCs. They confuse me too._**

**_I also think that Chapters 2 and 3 were quite awfully written. Should I rewrite?_**

**_Note: Apparently, "cruising the southern isles" is Atobe's favorite date thing. I had no idea what southern isles it referred to, though._**

_**Drop a review, please and thank you!**  
><em>


	7. Because of Disregard

****_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_****

* * *

><p>Risa could have sworn that the morning sun that day was much brighter than it should have been for a November morning. "Hm, November," she murmured to herself as she made her way down the stairs, still dressed in her pajamas but ready for school nonetheless, and for breakfast as well. It's been nearly a month since she left him that day, yet only a few days since he last brought her home, much to her confusion.<p>

"Risa dear, good morning."

"Okaa-san?" Her walk slowed, surprised, as she approached her mom who was dressed casually. Very seldom did their paths cross in the morning for she had to get up much earlier for school than her mom did for work. "Do you have a show abroad?"

Her mom's head tilted to the side, and Risa observed how she still managed to stand poised with such perfect posture and wished for a moment that she could be the same, "No, we're preparing for our set of dances for the Christmas season. Where did you hear that?"

"I just thought you might have," she said, shaking her head, "because the last time you were up this early, you had to catch a flight to New York."

Her mom only smiled and then motioned for her to follow so they could have breakfast together. Most of the family friends said she took after her mother more that she did her father, which led her to think about how different the two were. Her dad was the go-getter type of guy who rather liked being full of activity and lived on a slightly more fast-paced world. Her mom, on the other hand, was a person you might see walking along a quiet street or sitting in a coffee shop during the breaks of a busy day.

But Risa liked to think she was a little bit of both (she did get all that impulsiveness from her father).

Upon seeing that there was only one plate set on the table, Risa made for the cupboards before being stopped and asked to sit, "I'll handle it, Risa. I prepared food for myself because I didn't know you were still here. Not to worry, though, there's a loaf of bread and some chilled fruits in here."

"It's fine," she replied, smiling at how it so very like her mom to not want to bother the chefs unnecessarily in the morning when she could cook herself. It was something she took after her, but the difference was unlike her mom, she was a horrible cook.

"How is school?" Her mom asked once they were both settled.

"School work is surprisingly light," she remarked while taking a bit out of the buttered bread on her plate, "but I guess that's because we're freshmen all over again."

This earned her a soft laughter from her mom, "It'll take its toll on you soon. Did you join the high school dance company?"

Risa nodded in response. Her mom attended Hyoutei for high school as well and still remembered much about it. "Pre-selections for the competing team are in a couple of days."

"Hm, pre-selections? That's new."

"It makes everything easier for the coaches, I guess."

"Because they're already able to cut down to only those who are good and then only they are screened again."

"Yeah."

"Interesting," they continued to eat at a light pace, with her mom throwing her questions every now and then. And it all felt good to her, really, because moments like these were rare. "How is Aiko?"

Risa set down her utensils and leaned back on the chair, pondering on the question for a moment. "Oh, the usual. Still as weird as ever," she said, "even weirder, actually. I've been helping her out with history for about two or three weeks now, then she called up yesterday while I was walking home saying something about how she found a new one. She hung up and I didn't get to ask how or why."

Her mom laughed some more, "Well, she's always been quite unpredictable, hasn't she?"

"Mhmm."

"What about Keigo? I haven't seen him in a while."

The question immediately silenced Risa, and this one took her longer to figure out. It didn't take much for her mom to notice the shift in mood, and the smile that was there dimmed down to a look of concern. "We kind of broke up," she said, trying to put up a strong front, "it's been almost a month now."

Her head was tilted to the side – her questioning stance, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Looking straight at her, Risa found some consolation in the fact that her mom was one she could talk to about nearly anything, despite her frequent absence, "I was the one who broke up with him."

"Because?"

"Because… Just because. I felt like he didn't… I don't know, I don't really know how describe what I felt."

She heard what she thought was a sigh coming from her mom, "but are you happy now?" She knew that the answer she had to that question was no, she wasn't, and she could tell that her mom could sense the same thing. "I'm sure it's not too late to fix things – if you want to fix it at all. And I suggest that the moment you feel like doing so, go." Risa nodded, but didn't utter a sound. She wanted to hear more – it wasn't everyday you got words like these from your mom, much less from anyone. "Sometimes, it's that disregard you have for people and their actions, and for the reasons behind their actions, that create tension and pull at it. And really, all you have to do to fix things is to listen. You'll be surprised by what you find out."

Risa ate the rest of the food that was on her plate and gulped down some water as she listened.

"But Risa, dear, do you know what it's okay to disregard?"

She tried as hard as she could to think of what her mom could be hinting at, when a word popped up and was flashing loud and clear, "Pride."

_Did I really say that when I feel that I can't let go of mine?_

"Exactly," her mom said, her smile coming back as she too took a sip from her glass of water. "Whatever the case, I do hope it ends well. And you can tell me about anything, yeah?"

Risa nodded and smiled, and that was all she really needed, "Thank you."

The two maids came in and took the dishes off their hands. While pushing the chairs back under the table, Risa once again took notice of the sun which was much more like summer's than autumn's. The light coming in from the windows was so strong and it made it seem like it was noon rather than morning.

"I forgot to ask," her mom said from somewhere behind her, "why don't you have classes today?"

It was a sentence that confused Risa almost as much as when Aiko told her she didn't need her to tutor any longer, or when Atobe called her his girlfriend and took her home after they broke up. "Huh? We do."

"Oh, so you've got half-day classes then?"

Her face matched her mom's confused one, "What?"

"Risa, dear, it's half past eleven."

*.*.*.*.*

"As if that would ever happen," Atobe let out a dry laugh.

"Oh, please. I've gotten you do million things, the day could come when you might just be a little more in love with me than usual and you decide to try your hand at Sumo to impress me," joked Risa, who then took a sip from the teacup in her hands.

Her gaze was fixed on him as he stared down at his own cup resting in his hands. "I just might," he said softly.

Risa could tell that Atobe's mind was wandering far off – quite uncharacteristic of him, really – judging by the way he would either swirl the tea in his cup or settle for just staring at it. He only shrugged when she asked him if anything was bothering him which only made her doubt him more.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She guessed she must have sounded pretty annoying, pestering him about the same thing when he said he was fine.

"I was just thinking," he replied almost immediately and focused his eyes on her. She prepared herself to answer to something witty he would say like maybe 'You're always too concerned about me, ahn' or 'Do you miss seeing the smirk on my beautiful face' but she got something she least expected. "Thank you though."

Okay, so maybe 'Do you miss seeing the smirk on my beautiful face' wasn't something he would say given the moment, but one was never to rule out options when it came to Atobe.

Once they were both done with their talking and with their tea, Risa wiped the teacups and preparation materials clean and placed them back inside the flower-painted, black and brown Chabako, which she further wrapped and kept in a quilted bag which it was made to fit.

Once she was all packed, they left his house and made for hers, but changed course when Risa asked if they could be brought to the park to stay for a while.

The park lit with the colors of sunset when they arrived, and it was empty save for the birds in the trees and the ducks wading in the pond. They walked in, leaving the car as the driver parked it by the sidewalk. The first thing Risa searched for was the monkey bar set. Sitting atop it was more comforting to her than resting on the swings. Her eyes spotted it on the other side of the park and she jogged towards it immediately, not needing to tell Atobe what she was running to because he would have already known.

She never made it to the top of the monkey bars, however, because that was when other people came into the park.

"Hello, Hosokawa-chan."

She was greeted by the grins of a group of three boys. "Miura," she greeted stiffly. Takeshi Miura and his friends were people she did not have a very good history with.

"Pretty as ever," he said. "Where's that monkey boyfriend of yours?" The other two snickered along.

"Right here, Miura."

The three tensed. They were obviously not thinking Atobe was there. "Atobe," he greeted.

His fingers rose to his eyes and he smirked, "I can see that I frighten you."

His laughter echoed and caused some of the birds nearby to flutter away, probably to a quieter place with out people with sinister laughing like his. "You're quite the actor, Atobe. Better watch out for your girlfriend, eh?" He said when his laughter died.

"I don't need your ugly face to tell me that."

Atobe didn't seem to have such good history with him either, but his reply took Risa by surprise. The look she sent him was sharp and questioning at the same time.

"Woah." Miura offered his hand in peace but was taunting with his eyes, "I only meant well, Atobe."

"If you mean well, you'll get away from here," Atobe said, suddenly turning serious. Risa's eyes moved from one to the other, and her mind was juggling questions, not knowing what really was going on between the two.

"Alright, dude," his arms raised in defense. "Let's set things right. How 'bout dinner?" She couldn't tell whether the offer was serious or if it was meant as another taunt, but she thought to take the first as the reason and found it a well-meant thing to do.

"What is dinner to you, Miura, potato chips and soda?" Atobe said rather rudely. "And you expect to 'set things right' with others when you can't set things right with yourself? Try to consider doing that first, ahn?

"While you're at it, grab some new clothes. Those look horrible.

"Get a haircut too, before you get branded as the man with the worst hairstyle.

"Now," Atobe's forehead scrunched up a little more than he probably wanted it to as he lashed out at him with all the venom in his voice as a king cobra might have, "run along before I hurt you with more than just words."

Miura scowled, "Hn. Funny she chose you."

"Did you expect her to come running to you? Highly unlikely."

Miura was gone almost in an instant, and his two friends looked like they'd been raring to leave ever since his banter with Atobe turned serious.

"Keigo, you didn't have to be so cross with them." She said when she left.

"He deserved it."

Her eyes narrowed. _It was belligerent and unreasonable, _she wanted to say though she knew not the reason why, but the little squabble left him in a more than irritable mood and, that given, he probably wouldn't listen. He might as well take it as an added insult.

_Hn. Let him take it as an insult then._

"Atobe."

He shot her a glance and she grimaced. Although he was poised in manner, his eyes showed anger – much more than only the slight irritation she thought was there. "We're back to last name basis now, I see."

She could tell that he was trying to keep from shouting his answers, and that last comment stung. Why he was getting so worked up, she couldn't understand. "At least apologize," she said, choosing to ignore his last statement to avoid any unneeded tiffs.

"I don't have to apologize to him."

"It's a very simple thing to do."

"I said I don't have to and I _won't_."

"You're acting like a kid."

"Am I, now?"

Her frustration grew and grew. How he could be this stubborn over something so simple, she couldn't understand, "Atobe! What is it with you? What, are you too pretty and proud to make peace with someone who's offended you?"

His free hand curled into a fist, but she didn't see.

"What exactly were you trying to do back there anyway? Stand u-"

"Well! You're one to lecture me on pride. Quite a lack of regard you have for reasons there." He was facing her completely now, and his voice rose by so much that some of the few people from the across the street had looked to see what was happening.

For a moment, fear and surprise were mixed together on her face, but she quickly brushed it off. "Try listening to someone else for a change, you might just learn something, Atobe."

"So now you're saying I don't listen?"

"I never-"

"I do, if you haven't yet noticed. I do quite a lot." His voice was still blaring, and he was doing little to try to control it, "I listen to _everything_ you say, Risa."

She was going to reply but was silenced when he chose to continue. "But just because you're my girlfriend, I am not in any way obliged to _act by_ anything and everything you say!"

She was shaking now, but she summed up the courage to keep coming back at him, "Really! Even if I was right?"

"But you aren't always right, are you?"

Risa stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open though no more words were said. She couldn't even properly tell why their conversation had turned out that way. Her mind was torn between wanting to lash out at him again because of the anger boiled in her, and wanting to melt away into the grass out of humiliation because he had a point and he was right.

And then no sooner, as they stared at each other, thoughts of what each had just said sunk in, and whatever emotion there was in both of them was quickly replaced by regret and distress over the situation. Eyes shifted, looking for other things to rest on other than each other.

Atobe was the one who broke the silence, him being able to hide whatever he was feeling much better than she was. To any other person, he might have looked bored. "It's getting late." Still, his head was turned sideways, not looking at her.

She stole a peak at him but kept her head down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, biting her lip, her heart still beating hard and fast. She wanted to run away from him but found that she couldn't.

He continued to speak at a hushed, more calmed voice. "Get in the car," he said as something like a sigh escaped him, "We should get you home."

Never in the duration of their relationship did Risa feel threatened by silence. It was something she usually welcomed because it came at moments she could enjoy, but now she wanted nothing more than to break through the ear-piercing silence that hung in the air between them during that ride back home. The length of the trip did not do anything to help either.

And when they arrived, even though he helped her out of the car, even though he walked her to the door, even though he held her hand, even though he kissed her farewell and bid her goodnight, Risa had never in her life been more scared of Atobe Keigo than during those moments.

*.*.*.*.*

"You can't be serious."

Those were the words she said when her mom told her it was almost noon and she was still dressed in her pajamas, and those same words were what sputtered out of Aiko's mouth after she explained why she was late.

"You didn't notice the time? How could you have seen it?"

"I don't know. I just didn't."

"You didn't even think about why the sun was up so high?"

"I did."

"And?"

Risa didn't know whose head she wanted to whack more, hers or Aiko's. "Well obviously, it did nothing."

"And how are you going to explain all this to sensei? 'Oh hello, sensei, I'm very sorry I'm late. My clock was running on weak battery and the time was wrong so I couldn't tell. Oh, and no, I didn't notice the other clocks at home or my watch'."

"I have half a mind to do just that," grumbled Risa as they walked to her classroom. She met the gazes of several students passing by, some indifferent, some curious, some seemingly judgmental.

"Aiko," she whispered, sticking closer to her as they walked, "have the rumors died down yet?"

Glancing at her, Aiko pursed her lips in thought, "I don't think so. You don't seriously expect them to go away after just a week, do you? This is Hyoutei, they could go on for a whole year."

"Ugh, and seeing the looks of all these seniors only makes me feel like they're going to get worse."

"Then at least you won't be surprised when you hear someone talking about how you came in late because you slept in for the wrong reasons," Aiko laughed at her words, but shut herself up upon seeing the look on Risa's face. "Sorry, shutting up now."

"Hn."

Aiko left her as soon as she got to the classroom, supposedly running off to meet her new tutor who Risa completely forgot to ask about, although it did seem to her that Aiko wasn't very keen on telling her about it. And she was, as she expected, met by the numerous questions of her classmates, and from whom she received surprised and disbelieving reactions as she told and retold the story – one she was slowly starting to feel embarrassed of.

It took her a good twenty minutes to sneak out of the crowd around her, and she then proceeded to the faculty room to speak with the teachers she needed to speak with regarding her absence in the first half of the day. But she cursed her luck as she reached the faculty room.

"Ahn, Hosokawa, I heard you were out this morning."

"Atobe," she was contemplating on going on with being civil with him and add another greeting when he decided to continue.

"I rather liked to assume that you were once again out preparing something for me."

She immediately knew what he was talking about – that last Valentine's day, when she got stuck in bed. It was so out of the blue that it rendered her speechless once again, although she tried to make it seem like she was purposely disregarding him.

When she stayed silent, she thought she noticed a shift in his posture and expression but she couldn't be sure. And when she felt that he was about to speak once more, she made for the faculty room door, knocking on it thrice and praying for an immediate answer. She didn't have to wait long, much to her comfort, because a teacher almost instantly answered the door – and when this happened, she had no problems and no hard feelings on herself for continuing to ignore the presence of the tall young man standing behind her.

However, when the bell rang and she noticed as she left that he was no longer there, the consolation she felt melted into confusion. Only yesterday, snubbing him was all fun to her because it was supposed to bring to him the same odd feelings she felt around him nowadays, but now she felt like it was such a sin, and part of her wanted to blame her mom and that little talk they had that morning.

Those thoughts stayed with her the rest of the afternoon, and that did her more bad than good, but she was successful in pushing them aside come training after class – she couldn't afford it, not when she had to focus if she wanted to be part of the competing team. And now free from this, she had no problems dancing.

That is until mid-way through practice, the conversation of two other members caught her ears.

"Ne, did you hear," said one of the older boys near the door, "a bunch of girls just ran past, saying something about how Atobe got injured."

At hearing this, Risa subconsciously straightened and directed her attention to the two who were talking.

"Eh? What happened?"

"I dunno. All I heard was that, and something about Oshitari."

"The blue-head with the glasses?"

"Yeah. If it's because of him then we're going to have one hell of a fan-war."

"Hosokawa, you okay?" Called Miyo, snapping Risa out of her thoughts and causing her to jump a little, "You were spaced out."

She shook her head immediately, "It's nothing, senpai. I'll go run the routine again." Finding her own space where she could still see herself in the mirror, Risa ran one of the newer dances they learned without music.

_He got injured? Even back in elementary, I don't remember that ever happening._

"Oy, Hosokawa, you missed a step," someone said, but she kept dancing.

_Should I go see him? No. I'm not supposed to care._

She turned and jumped and landed without bending her knees, causing her legs to shake a bit, but she kept dancing.

_I've been doing a good job at ignoring him, thank you very much._

"Risa-chan, don't forget to spot," remarked another. This got her irritated because spotting wasn't something she had to be reminded of, and she was irked even more when she started going a little dizzy while dancing because she realized they were right. But still, she kept dancing.

…_What if it's a really bad injury?_

She tried harder to concentrate, but it didn't do her any better.

_Not like he'll want or need me there._

And then she stopped dancing.

"Hosokawa," Miyo called, noticing that she was now only standing and staring out into space like not too long ago, "You know, you can-"

"Miyo-senpai, I'll be right back," Risa said, interrupting Miyo mid-sentence, and brushing past everyone as she excused herself.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped at the door and glanced back and then gave a smile and then a frown, and then took on a face that was slightly unreadable, "to the tennis courts."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello. A big thank you to all those who've put this story on their favorites and alerts lists, and I do hope you stick with me until the end.<em>**

**_I haven't touched this story in so long (yes, three months is long because you can forget a lot), and I had such a hard time writing this because I've almost completely lost my previous train of thought on this story. Anyway, I'm hoping it still turned out okay, although I feel like I didn't do a very good job._**

**_Let me know what you think and drop a review. :) Please and thank you._**

**_Oh, and happy White Day everyone! Sad that it's this chapter that came up on White Day. I would have liked a more romantic one to be more fitting for the event. Haha!_**

**_Note: To spot in dance is a technique used when turning. It's keeping your head in the same orientation as much as possible to keep balance and to avoid getting dizzy._**


	8. Because of Carelessness

****_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_****

* * *

><p>"I thought you said she still liked me?"<p>

Aiko looked up at the sudden voice that had broken the very rare silence that surrounded her to find Atobe looking like he was in a very irritable mood – and indeed, he was. "Risa? Yes."

Her answer brought him to grit his teeth, something he found himself doing more often now (which he had to get rid of, really), "So then why is she avoiding me like the plague?"

"Atobe…"

"She isn't even avoiding me. She's ignoring me, and that is much worse that avoiding, if I must say so myself, because that means she has mentally acknowledged my presence and yet has chosen to neglect it."

"Atobe."

"Do you know how it feels to have your presence neglected, Aiko?" His manner of speech became louder and more pompous by the second, "I do not approve of it. Not one bit."

"Atobe Keigo, you are babbling, which is what I'm supposed to be doing. Now get rid of this face you have right now because it's so smug and it's really annoying and I would much rather prefer your normal self because at least your normal self isn't this self-conscious." Aiko said all that in one breath, and then paused and huffed out whatever was left of the emotion that drove her to say such.

He stared at her quite disbelievingly after she'd said all that then laughed, much to Aiko's confusion.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Because," he said, crossing his arms and his laugh dying down to a smirk, "you're quite funny."

"Wow, thrilled." She crossed her arms, mimicking his stance, "now will you please tell me why you found this so important that you had to find me and interrupt me in this beautiful quiet spot I have found along the halls right here."

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't looking for you." He raised his eyebrows, and subconsciously his voice, in amusement, "I was making my way back to the tennis courts when you so conveniently popped up from nowhere." With that, he reverted back slightly to the mood he was originally in, "now, will you be so kind as to answer my question?"

Aiko slapped herself in the face leaving Atobe very muddled about it (but it was something normal, mind you) and then she huffed which looked to him like an attempt to get herself together since it was quite obvious to him that she was baffled by all this. "I did tell you she was… uh, unpredictable, didn't I?"

"No."

"And I don't know what makes you think she's ignoring you," she continued, ignoring him, "because about five minutes ago, she came running past me in a hurry to get to the tennis courts talking about how you got injured or something."

He blinked, he smiled, and then the more common sight of a smirk returned to his face, "Ahn, is that so?"

"Yes, it is, Atobe. You seem perfectly fine to me though." Aiko rolled her eyes once then looked back down at the history book she was reading quite religiously before Atobe chose to come along.

"That's because I am."

Aiko snorted at this, "Hm… of course you are."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Uh, something about…" she said half-mindedly, quickly lost in whatever she was reading, but she was pulled back to reality by Atobe who not so subtly flicked her head to catch her attention, "Oh! Oshitari. She said her club-mates said the fan girls said Oshitari had something to do with it."

It was Atobe's turn to snort (which was really very unbecoming of him), and he shook his head lightly at how confusing Aiko's words must have been to a normal person, "Oshitari, eh? I'd like to see for myself what's going on this time."

"Where exactly did you come from?"

"The clinic," was his nonchalant reply. He didn't wait for her to answer. Turning on his heel, he left Aiko with a wave of his hand and a flick of his head and, feeling quite triumphant already, continued on his way to the tennis courts.

As he neared the area, the mixed sounds of words filled the air little by little, and he could make out a crowd growing larger around the chain fence that kept the courts clear of the rowdy spectators. The first real thing he saw was Oshitari arriving through another hall a little ahead of him and being both glomped and harassed by the first few girls that met him there, although he couldn't quite hear properly what they were saying.

"What's going on here?" He said, purposely trying to catch as much attention as he could – it was a good way to hush everyone and bring back the peace and order.

Surprisingly though it didn't do much. Because of all the ruckus, all he managed was a few heads, but he decided it would be enough and the rest would soon follow – and then hopefully the one he'd come to look for would too.

"Atobe-sama! Are you alright?" Was the panicked question of one of the girls that surrounded Oshitari.

"Atobe-san!" Screamed another, "Oshitari-sama helped you, that's why you're all better, right?"

Atobe sent a questioning glance to Oshitari, who from the moment he arrived stood there and watched and said absolutely nothing. _You're enjoying all this, aren't you?_ That was what the look he gave said, and through the other boy's glasses, Atobe could almost hear him saying _why of course, so what are you going to do, Atobe?_

"Ladies," Atobe said, raising a hand to signal them to stop, "everything is alright."

"Oshitari-san said he had to go with you to the clinic!"

This earned chuckles from the boy being referred to, "My, my, calm down," he said in the smoothest voice he could, "I accompanied Atobe to the clinic, but not because he was injured."

"EH?"

"So you're not hurt?"

"Huh? What?"

In the midst of the new little riot this revelation created, Atobe spotted Risa standing deeper down the sea of people, her back turned to him. He quickly excused himself leaving Oshitari to deal with whatever they were going on about now – because he liked to believe it was his fault anyway – and squeezed his way through.

"Why would you care? It's not like you two are still together," was what he heard vaguely as he approached, and the reason it caught his attention was because he feared that it was he and Risa that whoever said it was referring to. He slowed then stopped once he was only a few feet away, and when he saw her smiling at the older girls around her when she turned back, he lightened and quickly shed off all previous thoughts.

"Here to see me, Hosokawa?" He said, putting back on the smirk he usually had around her, knowing she knew he was there, "you care for me much, I can see. I'm flattered."

He noticed the shock that flashed through her eyes, and then unexpectedly her smile wavered and it looked to him like she was trying to stop herself from saying what she wanted to. She sent a glance back to the girls standing behind her, and with a soft and somewhat unsure voice, she said, "No, Atobe."

It confused him, but he tried not to show it, "ahn?"

"No," she said more sternly this time but kept her voice low, "I don't care." She gave him a look, pushed past him, and then she was gone.

…_What?_

*.*.*.*.*

"Mada mada dane."

"Atobe's losing to Ryoma again! Woohoo!"

"Horio, shut up."

"Ha-hai!"

Atobe wasn't having a very good day, and it was something that went beyond being behind by a game in his current match against Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma.

As he walked back to the bench on his side of the court where he, his teammates, and some others from the different schools they had gone against met to play a few more matches before the end of the summer, he tried to ignore all the talk that was going around – though he wasn't usually one to mind.

A splash of water to his face lifted him from his thoughts, "Oi, fix your face."

It was both expected and unexpected that Risa was there, with a water bottle in one hand (which was so graciously used to splash the water in his face) and a clean and neatly folded towel ready on the other.

His 'thank you' was barely audible as he took both the bottle and the towel and took a seat on the bench, not directly beside her but with his tennis bag in between them.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Risa asked, startling him somewhat as he was gulping down some water.

"Tell you about what?" He replied, then proceeding to wipe his face clean with the towel.

"Well, there's obviously something wrong."

He stared ahead and wondered if his prickliness that day and his growing disinterest and infuriation with his match with Echizen were that obvious, or if it was because of some special insight Risa had that she could tell.

"Keigo?"

"It's nothing," he didn't look at her while he spoke, somewhat scared that he would lash out at her like what happened not too long ago.

Then he thought he heard her mumbling, "That's what you said last time."

"And that's why I'm doing this," he mumbled in reply, but to himself rather than to her. And, still not sure of whether she did speak or if it was his mind playing voices, he glanced at her and asked, "Did you say something?"

"What? No," was her quick reply, and what followed it was a smile and a voice barely audible saying, "I… didn't say anything."

And, for several reasons, one of them being that he felt she no longer trusted him enough to tell him things, he grew angry. But it was a feeling hastily pushed back because he felt and sort of knew that it was due to unwarranted emotions.

"Hey monkey king, are we going to play a last set or do you forfeit?" The smaller boy was now standing in front of them, his racket hoisted on his shoulder in his usual prideful stance – typical of himself also but he really wasn't in the mood.

Atobe stood up and faked a smirk, "Last set? Last two you mean, before I take this match."

The other raised his eyebrows at him, and he knew that Echizen could tell he was feigning it all by now, but he didn't say a word.

It was Atobe's serve, and he thought for a while of going for a Tanhauser but knew he was too out of focus to be able to do it well. He did, however, manage to hit a fast one. And as their rallies went on, he managed to get a tighter grip of himself and played as well as he did in the better times of his mood.

"Game, Atobe! Six games all," called Momoshiro who was serving as the chair umpire (and who had been serving as the chair umpire for the past three games, which drew a great deal of whining from him who wanted to play so bad already).

"Monkey king," Echizen called, "wanna bet on your hair again?"

"Why don't we bet on yours?" Atobe said while flipping his hair out of his face, strands of it still sticking to his forehead because of the sweat.

Alternating leads on points, their tie break match went on much like it had during the time they played in the nationals, and he felt he might have even gotten much better over the summer, further adding to his anger rather than it might have to his respect of the boy if they'd played at a better time.

And then somewhere in between their match, when Echizen was leading, came the rare instance of him being distracted from play, causing him to miss an easy ball and thus lose the match. From the sidelines, he could hear some of those watching their game rather than Shishido and Kamio's or Kaido and Sengoku's game mumble things like 'Eh? How could Atobe miss that?'

Choosing to ignore it, he turned to the source of his distraction with a frown starting to form on his face – though it would have and should have been a more welcome distraction than in this case. "Risa," he called grudgingly to the girl who was flailing one arm around to catch his attention, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Here, hurry," she ran up to him without letting him continue, holding one of his cellphones out to him, "it's your mom."

_Great. The very source of my dismay._

"Kaa-san," he greeted a little too less lovingly.

"_Kei-kun,"_ his mother greeted him with the nickname he was not fond of hearing at the moment, _"I thought I asked you not to leave the house."_

"This arrangement was made prior to your order, Kaa-san."

"_It shouldn't matter. Where are you, out playing tennis again?"_

"That shouldn't matter either," he said, exasperated. He loved his mother, but for so long he was used to his own space, and now she was coming back in and he didn't quite know where to put her. And as their conversation went on, his frown sunk deeper and his mood, worse. "No. But I honestly don't see why in the world I would have to."

He glanced to one side and saw Echizen in his usual proud and lazy stance with his eyes wandering here and there, and when he looked to the other side, there sat Risa, with her head tilted and her eyes questioning him. 'Everything okay?' she mouthed to him. But he didn't answer – he couldn't – because it would only come out nasty if he did, so he moved his head back to the direction it was facing before without answering.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be home soon. And no, you don't have to send for another driver." He put his free hand to his temples. Talking with his mother like this made him feel like he'd aged twenty or thirty years. "Yes, goodbye, Kaa-san."

Risa held her hand out as he made his way back towards her, offering to take the cellphone off his hands, "Hey…"

"You shouldn't have picked it up."

He noticed her shoulders slump and the immediate change in demeanor. "Sorry," she said, and to him, she very much looked like she was, and this only made him feel worse, not really because of her but because of himself.

He sighed, "Never mind that, wait here."

Atobe whisked through the other courts to bid farewell to everyone present, ignoring them or flicking his hand at them when they asked why he had to leave when the sun was still high up. Upon returning to his spot, he found Fuji sitting quite comfortable beside Risa.

"It'll be fine," that was the last he heard the golden-haired boy say before his eyes blinked open for a second and his attention was directed at him, "That was a good game you had with our Ryoma-chan, Atobe. Leaving so soon?"

He nodded and even granted him a short reason because he knew this one might be particularly persistent, "Some… duties to my mother who's been nagging me more than usual." He then looked at Risa, "I'll take you home."

She smiled at him and then at Fuji before standing up and slinging Atobe's bag over her shoulder.

"You can stay if you want to," he added while taking his bag from her.

"Saa, I can take her home for you later," Fuji added, and he meant it as a joke but Atobe wouldn't have known it that moment, and his voice when he replied came out more aggressive.

"Stay then."

"No! It's fine," Risa said, picking up her own things, "we can always come back another time."

"You don't have to, just stay." She looked rather taken aback by his choice and he felt sorry at an instant though he couldn't find it in him to say it aloud since Fuji was there with them.

"If that's what you want." He noticed that her shoulders were slumped again but she tried her best to look as pleasant as she usually did, "Ne, Keigo, do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up," it was an almost automatic reply, but he meant it – he never liked saying no when she asked for things like this because it happened very seldom.

She lit up straightaway, "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled back then paused and frowned, "My parents want me to fly to Hokkaido with them tomorrow. I'm sorry, I guess I can't. I'll take you out as soon as we get back."

That said, the look she had on warped into something he couldn't decipher, "Oh. Alright then. When will that be?"

"Two or three days from now? I'll call you," he said, smiling again in an attempt to lift the mood. "I have to go," she nodded when he said so, and he left her a kiss before turning on his heel, "Bye."

"Bye. Take care, Keigo."

"I will."

"…I love you."

He didn't hear.

The next day, it was only at around lunch time, when their plane landed in their clearing in the northern end of Japan and when his non-satellite phones got their signal back, did he realize what grave mistake he'd committed. It was a text message from Oshitari, who wasn't there at the park yesterday, that brought him to his senses.

'_What are you doing for her birthday? You need help? (LOL)'_

He pressed down on two buttons and his phone went on speed-dial. It need not be said that he was tremendously livid, and that he was so flabbergasted that he would forget something so important.

"_Mosh-"_

"I'm sorry. Happy birthday." That was the first thing he said the moment she picked up, not knowing what else to.

"_Oh, Keigo. Thank you."_

"…I'll make it up to you."

*.*.*.*.*

Shortly after tennis practice ended, Atobe found himself still sitting in the open area of the courts while everyone else had either gone inside or left for home. After Risa left, he was thrown off his game, thinking of how her words could go from the playful kind of cold like in their encounter near the faculty room to flat out icy in the span of less than six hours.

He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, something he'd been doing a great deal the past two hours.

_Atobe Keigo, she's just a girl, why are you getting so worked up._

And then the better part of him spoke.

_You know she's not just a girl._

And then the other.

…_I hate talking to myself._

In the midst of Atobe's little struggle with himself, Oshitari came and took a seat next to him, "And the days keep getting worse, eh?"

"If you don't be quiet, Oshitari," he said, serious at first then a smirk appeared, "I'll tell the fans it really was your fault I was sent to the clinic."

Both of them laughed lightly at this. "Oh my, you wouldn't," Oshitari joked, "Funny what our dear fans can come up with."

Atobe eyed him with a raised eyebrow, "Sometimes, I wonder if it's really the fans."

"While we're on the topic, let's talk about your number one fan," Oshitari started, smiling innocently at the previous statement, "or should I say former number one fan?"

"Make another joke like that and I really will tell the girls it was you."

"Ooh, touchy right now, I see."

Knowing it would be absolutely pointless to go on with a conversation like this with the so-called tensai, Atobe decided it would be best if he actually answered, "What about her?" he grumbled.

Chuckles could be heard from the other boy, "Interesting… I should note that it might be effective to use her as a distraction during a tennis match."

"Oshitari."

"Okay, okay," he said, smirking still, "she didn't look too happy today."

"I expected something a little more useful than that."

"Atobe, I came to ask you about it," He said, standing up and facing him, "don't turn it around."

"Tell me, does this look like the face of someone who knows?"

"It looks like the face of someone who used to know everything," he shrugged, "or at least that's what it used to be. Bye, Atobe." With that, he turned and left Atobe to sit alone again, staring at him and pondering on what he couldn't decide was an insult or a compliment. Funny and annoying, he thought, that Oshitari was always there to catch him at his worst.

After another five minutes or so, he finally stood up and left his nice little spot, took a shower, gathered up his things thinking it would be nice to have Kabaji with him in times like this, and then pulled out one of his phones to call for his driver.

But before he could, he shoved the phone back in his bag and heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly remembering that he now had tutoring duties with someone he felt he didn't want to be associated with given the moment.

He walked slower for the next few moments, trying to remember where he was supposed to meet her and if she'd asked him to bring anything else for the session, and afterwards pondering on whether it would or wouldn't be okay to go and use the junior high school student council room.

_Hm… I rather miss my old couch._

Since for some reason his memory was not very reliable, he decided to make his way to the library and send word to the girl to meet him there.

That is until he got there and found her sitting very impatiently at one of the tables with a very funny look on her face.

"Atobeee! What took you so long? Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here, staring at the same boring page of my history book?"

He had to smirk at the scene she was causing, and silently he praised Kami-sama that they were the only ones there, "Tennis practice, princess. We end at six starting today."

"You could have told me," she grumbled, dropping back down on her chair, "I texted you an hour ago and you never replied."

An eyebrow was raised as he sat opposite her and started browsing through the pages of the book that lay in-between them, "I never received anything."

"Oh please," she took out her phone and tossed it to him, "if you don't believe me, go check."

"Ahn? You really don't have to make such a big deal out of this, I'm here now." He tossed the phone from one hand to the other lazily a couple of times before looking the message up, as he was instructed to. But as luck would have it, he never could, and he was brought back to the thought of something that frustrated him, "Aiko."

"See, I told you I sent you-"

"You have a message from Risa."

"Right, of course I do," she rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair, "What else do I have, Atobe?"

He stopped himself from snorting at her (because that no doubt took the class out of him), "I'm taking it for you if you don't want to believe me. She said, no she's asking… what the hell you're doing with me."

They both paused and took a moment to stare quite panicked and awkwardly at each other before Aiko dashed out of her seat to his side of the table and grabbed the phone from him. A few buttons pressed and they stared at the sent messages folder of her phone, where the pinnacle of all things that ruined was summed up in a few words.

'_To: Hosokawa Risa_

_Sent: November 12, 4:56 pm_

_Oi Atobe, how much longer do you plan to make me wait?'_

Without giving it a second thought, Atobe whacked her head hard, "Baka."

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good."

"Mean!"

"How could you even make such a simple mistake?"

"I don't know okay, I don't know what happened!" Aiko threw her hands up in the air as she wailed on, dropping the phone to the table, "Oh Kami-sama, what do we do?"

"What do _we_ do?" Atobe stared straight at her, "You must have meant what do _you_ do, seeing that this was your fault."

"If you haven't noticed," she said, an incredulous look forming on her face, "this involves you too, Atobe. This whole thing is because of you."

"Say that again if you dare to," It wasn't hard to tell by the look on his face that all the events leading up to this made him thoroughly frustrated. It showed quite clearly.

"It's your fault."

"Ahn?"

"You're the one who let her go."

It was bad enough being teased by Oshitari, and worse when Mukahi was around to help him along, but having his ex-girlfriend's – no, girlfriend's – best friend say something like that to his face was as far as his pride could take. The thing is, she had a point, and the hidden side of him that threw away his pride knew that she didn't only have a point, she was right, because he was in fact the one that let her walk away that day.

_What was I supposed to do?_

He prayed for something that would put an end to the tension, and he got one, just not one he was expecting, "Your phone."

Aiko picked up the phone that was making the table vibrate along to the tune it hummed as well, "It's Risa."

"…Pick it up."

"You don't have to tell me what to do, Monkey King," she took a breath then answered, "Hi Ri-"

Simply watching her on the phone was already a form of torture for Atobe.

"Risa, let me explain!" She bit her lip and her forehead scrunched up somewhat as she listened to what Atobe could infer was a series of questions and angry lines. "I was doing it to help you out. And no, what the hell, we are not dating! Why would I ever want to date him?"

A few eye twitches and a few seconds of teeth-gritting stopped him from throwing the not-very-nice-and-manly slap he wanted to plant on her face.

"No, he's not here with me right now," Aiko continued after some time, "I'm not lying! You got the text, didn't you? Which probably explains why he never answered." She faced Atobe, winked and gave him a thumbs-up, looking very proud of herself, "Yeah. Yeah, I got it. I'll see you tomorrow, Risa. Oh, by the way, how did the… Hm. She hung up."

"…That was too close."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Aiko sat back down on her chair and, leaning back sluggishly on it, shut her eyes tight and groaned.

"What was that?"

Aiko opened an eye to look at him, "That was me being very miserable."

Atobe in turn raised an eyebrow at her, "You idiot. You were about to say something to her. What was that?"

"Oh," she sat back up and put both arms on the table, "pre-selections for the jazz team were today. If I remember it right, they had the first half of the time to prepare, and then the second half for whatever it was they were supposed to do for pre-selections."

Now it was Atobe who leaned back, looking very contemplative, which was usually only characteristic of him when he was playing tennis, "Then why was she there?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He shoved the books back to her side of the table, "let's get going with this, shall we? It's getting late."

"Right," she took the books, save for one which she handed back to him.

_I thought she would protest._

For what was left of the remaining hour they had, there wasn't much conversation that didn't involve history. And when the hands hit seven, they put away all the books and prepared to leave.

"Atobe," Aiko asked as they were walking out, "what do you plan to do now?"

He had his hands in his pockets as they walked and he wore the same usual smug expression he had, "Go with the flow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everybody.<strong>_

_**There's not much I have to say about this chapter. And frankly, I don't quite know where this is all going anymore. Haha! I'll work that out.**_

_**Do drop a review. :)**_

_**P.S. I've been receiving some good feedback about my use of flashbacks so I'm glad that's working out well. But I'm actually planning to cut them out soon - very soon. I planned for these flashbacks to still be in chronological order then leading up to the present, but if I do continue then I'll probably just pick out some random scenes from before or whenever. What do you all think?**_


	9. Because of Trust

******_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_******

* * *

><p>Risa had never felt more drained of energy than she did that afternoon while she was walking along the paved roads that were valleys to the trees that decorated the outside part of the campus. Her watch read half-past five yet the area was already near-deserted, and she couldn't quite understand why.<p>

Then again, it's been like that the whole day, with her not being able to comprehend much of anything.

_And it's all because of that stupid, spoiled, big-headed idiot._

She kicked a tiny rock in her way, or she at least liked to pretend there was a rock she could kick out of the way much like how characters in movies would when they'd be down. And as she did so, she tried to pinpoint why she'd been so worn and weary all this time when there was no reason to be, and she was brought back to events the day before.

…_Or was it because I couldn't take it?_

Yesterday, when Risa arrived at the tennis courts after leaving in the first half of practice, what greeted her was the sight of a flittering crowd and the mixed sounds of cries and talks and whispers. But when she looked around for who she came for, she saw that he was nowhere on court, and neither was the certain blue-haired boy whose name was also floating around with the noise.

She went up to one of the calmer people in the area,_ "Excuse me, could you tell me what's happening here?"_

But the person she asked never got to answer, and what came were several wails from the girls round them.

"_Atobe-sama got injured!"_

"_Yeah, and it was that Oshitari's fault!"_

"_I think his hand is broken. Oh no, now he'll never be able to play tennis!"_

"_Hey! Oshitari-sama was the reason he didn't get his whole arm ripped!"_

"_Says who?"_

"_Ah,"_ she raised a hand to cover one of her ears because one of the girls was screaming right into it, and then she moved back as quickly as possible and tried to look for someone else she could ask, _"Uhm, would you happen to know where Atobe is right now?"_

The girl she approached was taller than her, but looked like she was much more friendly compared to the others, but it turned out she was wrong. And as she spoke, two other girls looked her way, _"You're that girl from the first year."_

"_He's not here, obviously."_

"_Why would you care? It's not like you two are still together."_

She tried to hide the incredulous look that was threatening to mark her face because it wouldn't do anything to help the situation. She breathed in and out to calm herself first and then tried to reply as calmly as she could, but she doubted she succeeded much in both, _"No, senpai-tachi, we aren't together. And yes, I understand he's not here." _She paused then,_ but it's not wrong for me to care_, she wanted to add, but knew it wouldn't do much, _"Thank you."_

She made to leave amidst random individuals gasping at her exchange with the three other girls there, and then he came.

Did she care?

"_No, Atobe. No, I don't care."_

He came so unsuspectingly that all she could do was run from him if only to save face. And yet, she didn't really know why.

_Ugh… Stupid Risa, stupid! Why did you have to do that?_

She thought about all the people that were there yesterday and the looks that they gave her before and after all she'd said and done in the short time she was there, then she wondered what those looks would have been like if she'd told him she did care and that she was there to see him and that she was absolutely surprised that he was fine and standing so proud in front of her already.

And, utterly realizing that she'd given in to image and pressure, she smacked herself hard mentally, thinking of what it would be like to disappear into nothing right then and there.

_Stupid Risa, stupid._

The benches posted at the edges of the walkways looked inviting to her, and she sat down because she could no longer take the pressure she was feeling – whether it was self-inflicted or not, she couldn't quite tell in her current state of mind.

Her eyes were shut tight in an attempt to calm and steady herself, and when she opened them, the first thing she took notice of were the large birch trees, and she couldn't help but think how familiar the place seemed to be.

*.*.*.*.*

Hosokawa Risa stared absentmindedly as she sat beneath the birch trees that decorated the outskirts of the campus, clutching the sides.

"I told you to wait for me by the courts," greeted a voice, which snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked up and smiled, "Nice to see you care for me so much, Keigo."

*.*.*.*.*

_Déjà vu, is it?_

It was then that she realized that she sat in almost the exact same place as that day. The only difference was that the trees' leaves were painted golden brown instead of the usual green of spring and summer. It surprised her that it happened only a month ago, though recent events and the rollercoaster of feelings and decisions made it seem like things had been that way for a long time.

As she sat there lost in her own thoughts, her eyes landed on a small, thin, green worm wriggling its way through what was left of the grass. Looking further down the direction the worm was going, she noticed a clump of small white flowers – she wasn't quite sure what they were called because her late grandmother, a florist who taught her most of what she knew about flowers and trees, always told her to ignore what she considered were weeds – and she knew instantly that the worm was making its way there.

But when she looked back down at it, she saw it had stopped and was now turning itself around. Slowly down the opposite path it crawled, and Risa observed that it was because of the stones blocking its original path that the worm seemingly gave up.

Her forehead scrunched up and she looked down at the worm accusingly, "You're a stupid worm, you know that?" It didn't matter to her that she was speaking to the worm because nobody was there to see anyway, "Giving up just because of some silly rocks in the way," and neither did it matter that the worm didn't understand a word she was saying, "You're giving up and you're playing safe."

Her own words caught her, and they came crashing back at her, and she swore that she caught a glimpse of the worm looking up at her. "You're taunting me," she said to the worm again but with her voice somewhat louder. But before she could say anything else, she slumped back on the bench and heaved a heavy sigh, "Risa, you're angry at a worm because of something you might've done if you were a worm too."

She closed her eyes to rid herself of the feeling, and she noticed only then how prone to change, how seemingly bipolar, her emotions were – her anger especially, and she acknowledged, though not very openly, the fact that her temper was very short.

And with her thoughts running on short temper, she was brought back to late afternoon of yesterday when she was unnecessarily rough with Aiko over the phone. And because of what?

_All because of him._

*.*.*.*.*

"Why don't you sit with me for a while?"

Neither of them were big on their displays of affection, though extremely tactile both tennis and dancing were, but they were always there for each other when they needed to be, at least that was what they believed. But the definition of one thing can always vary from one person to the next, and what is the subtle love of one can so easily be interpreted as nonchalance.

"You know I can't, Risa, both my parents will be home today. And I'm finishing up my history report. You have yours to do too, if I may add," Atobe Keigo replied once he saw her offer was serious, "Tomorrow, maybe? Or some other time."

*.*.*.*.*

She was angry because of reasons she could not properly point out.

Because she didn't even bother to tell her and instead, went behind her back?

Because she felt like she was lying?

Or was it because she was jealous that she got to spend time with him when she no longer had that privilege?

*.*.*.*.*

Risa was more inclined to smile upon hearing this – he lacked, yes, but he found ways to make up for it and he almost always did.

Almost.

Atobe was wonderful. He was fond of receiving but he knew how to give, he was always a show but had the means to back it up, he was sometimes amiss but he knew and admitted when it is he was.

He was wonderful – to others, yes, but to her no longer so much.

It never dawned on her till then how much more empty she felt, and the smile on her face quickly faded.

How many times did he bother to call and check up on her? How many kisses had they shared? How many talks were had over simple cake and tea? How many hopes and wishes were dedicated? How much did he bother to teach and how many did he care to learn?

These, she believed, and she was most probably right, were countable on her fingers and toes.

And now how many times had he left her?

*.*.*.*.*

She firmly believed, however, or at least liked to believe that she believed, that there was little to be jealous of. She'd left it all a month ago at the same time she left him.

"I have nothing to be jealous of," she said, looking back down at the worm, "and I don't feel bad at all for leaving him because he left me too."

_*.*.*.*.*_

_The ride back to her house was silent, just like it had been earlier that day, but it was a more pleasant kind of silent. It was shorter, too, considering the fact that it was now almost nine in the evening and fewer cars were out._

_"Walk me there?" _

_"Sure," he said casually, and stood up and got out then held the door open for her. But before they could make their way to her door, his phone rang. "Hello?" A small frown appeared on his face, and then it faded and his look turned serious. "Now? It's late," he replied to whoever it was on the phone. He nodded a few more times and uttered a few more phrases in a low voice before hanging up._

_"I have to go now. Sorry," _

_"Go on."_

_He smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before quickly getting back in his car. He nodded at her again before closing the door and soon enough, he was gone._

_*.*.*.*.*_

"I have nothing to be jealous of," she said, no longer looking at the worm, and she was now speaking more to herself than to it.

_*.*.*.*.*_

"_My parents want me to fly to Hokkaido with them tomorrow. I'm sorry, I guess I can't. I'll take you out as soon as we get back."_

_That said, the look she had on warped into something he couldn't decipher, "Oh. Alright then. When will that be?"_

"_Two or three days from now? I'll call you," he said, smiling again in an attempt to lift the mood. "I have to go," she nodded when he said so, and he left her a kiss before turning on his heel, "Bye."_

"_Bye. Take care, Keigo."_

"_I will."_

"…_I love you."_

_He didn't hear._

_*.*.*.*.*_

"Nothing."

She shook her head to shake away the thoughts, though she wasn't quite sure it would work. And for the nth time, a sigh escaped her lips and she looked back down at her only assurance at the moment, her new friend the worm, only to be surprised to see that it had once again turned around and was now up to challenge the rocks ahead of it.

She watched it climb up the first one cautiously, then down and up the second and then down and up the third, until it came to a particularly large rock squeezed by two smaller but sharper ones.

"You really are a stupid worm," she said, bending down further to get a better look at it, "how are you going to get over that big rock while avoiding those two sharp ones? It's impossible."

Then she stopped, and her eyes widened as she continued to stare at the worm. Again, she felt like it was looking back and taunting her to say the very contradictory things she'd said that day.

Her eyes softened though there was nobody there to tell, and she knew straight away that if there was anything or anyone that gave up because of a couple of rocks in the road – that gave up and played safe – and because of that was very deserving to be called stupid such as she had this little worm right here, it was her.

It had always been that way. And after that realization, she tried to find some sort of comfort in contrast to the guilt she was feeling over her actions. To play it safe was always the way she played. From choosing the swings over the monkey bars in kindergarten, to choosing to train in dance over other sports, to sitting here right now talking to a worm rather than to a friend that might be able to help her, she'd always played it safe. Getting together with Atobe, if anything, was the most unsafe thing she'd played at.

_Hn. He never even answered when I asked him why he chose me._

But for what reason?

That, like many other things, she could not tell.

But that question mattered not to her at the moment, and the only question at constant play in her mind right now was whether or not playing it safe by leaving him was worth it.

_How many times did he bother to call and check up on her?_

And then she remembered the time months back, when she was stuck in bed and he went out of his way to make things better for the both of them.

_*.*.*.*.*_

_He smirked, and punched up the numbers again. This time, the ringing didn't last long._

"Moshi moshi,"_ said the voice over the phone._

"_It would also be nice of you to start calling me by my first name, being my girlfriend and all that," he answered, not feeling the need for any more formalities. His voice though, however it confident it may have sounded, was backed by relief in hearing her voice._

_A chuckle was heard over the phone, followed by light coughing, _"Gomenasai, Atobe, I'm a little sick and stuck in bed."_ The statement was soon overcome by more not-so-light coughing._

_He frowned and he hoped that she could feel his displeasure over the phone, "You're home?" He asked and could sense her nodding from the other end of the line. "You are not a little sick. I hope you've had your medicine."_

"Yes, yes, no worries. Thank you, though."

"Ne, Atobe,"_ she said after some silence between them, _"I'm sorry I can't be there right now. And to think that I had the most wonderful thing planned for you."_ He could almost see her smiling wistfully as she spoke, _"Happy Valentine's Day._"_

_Atobe smiled and then smirked, an idea forming in his head._

"I actually left a box of truffles with Aiko,"_ she continued, _"I guess she hasn't given them to you yet."

"_You just have to call them truffles, and not settle for only chocolates, don't you? And no, not yet. I haven't seen her all day"_

"_Atobeee! I finally found you!"_

"_Scratch that. She just managed to find her way into my presence," he said, eyeing dazed and jumpy Aiko from the corner of his eye. "Risa-"_

"You should be getting back to your class now, shouldn't you?"_ She said and he sighed._

"_Get better soon."_

_*.*.*.*.*_

_How many kisses had they shared?_

And then of course the very first time he kissed her on the lips – the very first time anyone kissed her – that very same day.

_*.*.*.*.*_

_And before he could even put any thought into what he would do next, he found himself kissing her._

_It shocked them both for it was the first time he'd ever done so. _

_It shocked him even more when she pulled away. He looked at her as both shock and hurt flashed in his eyes and she looked down to avoid them. "Gomen," she said, looking back up, "I'm sick."_

_He smiled and exhaled in relief. He moved close again and when she said nothing more in protest, he kissed her again._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_How many talks were had over simple cake and tea?_

Then every single moment they spent together just talking about anything and everything.

_*.*.*.*.*_

"_As if that would ever happen," Atobe let out a dry laugh._

"_Oh, please. I've gotten you do million things, the day could come when you might just be a little more in love with me than usual and you decide to try your hand at Sumo to impress me," joked Risa, who then took a sip from the teacup in her hands._

_Her gaze was fixed on him as he stared down at his own cup resting in his hands. "I just might," he said softly._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_How many hopes and wishes were dedicated?_

Then there was that date they had cruising the southern isles, which was timed perfectly before her show, her first lead.

_*.*.*.*.*_

"_Yes, I love you and I love your apple," he chuckled, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. "Hey. Don't embarrass me tomorrow."_

_The stun was seen in her eyes and in her expression as a whole, "What?"_

"_During your show," he said as his smirk melted into a small smile, "good luck."_

_*.*.*.*.*_

_How much did he bother to teach and how many did he care to learn?_

Then the very surprising ballroom dance session she had with him and her miserable attempt at tennis right after.

_*.*.*.*.*_

"_Would you like to dance?" She asked bluntly, suddenly remembering what Ohtori said about him and trying new things._

_He stopped and gave her an odd look, "I know I'm handsome and all that, but here and now is not a suitable place, don't you think?" He smirked when her forehead scrunched up. "I'm kidding."_

"_Ballroom dancing, tomorrow."_

"_I must warn you, I'm quite the Casanova when it comes to that."_

"_Oh I'm sure you are, my dear. A glamorous tennis player who also happens to be an actor and now a dancer as well? Take me away wonder boy," she said sarcastically while glancing up at him. "You know, it takes a lot of skill to be a good male ballroom dancer without looking gay."_

"_Would you like to bet on that?"_

_She laughed and looked straight ahead. With his arm still around her shoulder, they walked in silence the rest of the way. Atobe broke that silence as they were nearing the gates, "Have you ever played tennis?"_

_It startled her and almost caused her it trip. Regaining her composure, she stopped and turned around to face him, "Nope. "_

_His smirk was back, "Would you like to try?"_

"_No, no, no," she said, shaking her head, "I will not."_

_He chuckled as he made he face the other way and pushed her lightly to keep them moving, "Tomorrow at my house, before we go ballroom dancing."_

"_Atobe Keigo, seriously, I-"_

"_I insist."_

_*.*.*.*.*_

And like a ton of bricks, like a bolt of lightning, like a loud booming horn, it hit her – she never had any reason to worry.

*.*.*.*.*

Hosokawa Risa was happy, indeed she was. She was happy knowing that she could elicit an apology from his lips as easily as she could a playful insult, that she could coax him to save just as much as he would spend, that she had the power to keep him quiet and reserved yet had the capability to drive him off his wits – as he did she.

She was happy knowing that she was the only girl aside from his mother that could truly say he was hers. She was happy to have him.

But looking up at him, she was certain that though she was happy, she did not have the courage to believe in all those things and in the prospect of her happiness ever lasting.

*.*.*.*.*

…_Or do I?_

She knew then that she was and had always been happy. But she also knew that because of the sight of a few rocks, she was scared.

"Ugh," she looked to see that the worm was now happily climbing up the stem of one of the small white flowers, and briefly, she wondered what it would be like to give the reason for all these emotions – because, as she also recently noticed, they have been more unpredictable than they usually were, switching from melancholy to annoyance to extreme pride to slight depression – another chance.

But she also knew that despite the prospect of seeing the unexpectedly beautiful white flowers past the rocks, she could never sum up the courage to go down that same road. At least not after all she'd said and done, not after all the games she played with him and herself, and most certainly not after leaving him like she did a month ago and like she did only yesterday. And she knew that even after today's realizations, her bipolar tendencies around him would no doubt resume its place, if only to push the feelings away.

"I thought running away from it would help but I kept running into it again," she said, still facing and watching the worm, "and then I thought playing games with it would help me get rid of the feeling. But look, all it did was bring it back," she picked up one of the rocks that worm climbed over and then tossed it away, to where, she didn't really care, "Ne, _waamu-kun_, the flowers… are they worth the trouble?"

"When I saw you looking downcast from the other end of the road, I thought something was wrong," there came a voice not too far from her, and she froze and tried to shut it out immediately, "but hearing you talk to a worm makes me worry even more."

She didn't have the courage to look up to meet the eyes of the owner of the voice, much like how she didn't have the courage to do a lot of other things.

"But you've always had a soft spot for animals, haven't you? Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm very capable of handling things myself," it seemed she would never find the courage she needed.

"My offering you help does not mean I thought you weren't."

But seeing the worm again, all happy in that little clump of flowers and leaves that must have been heaven to it, she looked up. And when she did, she was expecting to see a proud stance and haughty smirk on that flawless face of his, but what she got was a loose look – hands in his pockets and all that – and an easy smile.

She smiled back at him because she couldn't help it, but she looked down right after, not knowing what else to do or say, and not knowing how much of her self-talking he heard.

"Do you mind?" He was pointing at the empty spot next to her, and obviously he wanted to sit down, so she shook her head but it wasn't hesitantly. "We haven't had a proper conversation in a while, have we?" He asked once seated.

This caused her to laugh, and again there was no hesitation in her actions, "No, we haven't really." Her head was pointed straight this time, though she couldn't yet bring it to face him. "Sorry about... yeah."

He let out a few chuckles of his own, "…How are you?"

_Good_, she wanted to say, like the last time he asked her, but all the contemplating she just did, she knew better. "Not very good," she tittered a bit, and then sent him a small smile, "and you?"

She thought she saw him hesitate, but she couldn't properly tell because she was looking only from the corner of her eye, "Not very good either," he said eventually.

It surprised her, and they both stared at each other for around five seconds before laughing once again. For some reason, she could tell that he was nervous and that his words were sincere.

"Why are you still here?" She asked him when the laughter died down.

"Practice just ended," was his explanation, "I should be asking you the same thing."

When she checked her watch, it read quarter past six, and it surprised her that she'd been there that long already.

"You should be getting home by now." He said before she could even lay a finger on the thought, and she nodded, softly muttering a 'yeah' in reply. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Mm," unconsciously, she starting playing with the hem of her skirt, "I can call for the driver. It isn't too late so he shouldn't have left to pick up my mom yet."

"I'll take you home."

He was standing now and she looked at him with surprise and confusion written all over her face, she didn't have time to hide it. Did she trust him enough? Or rather, did she trust herself enough?

"I'll take you home," he said again. He was unsure this time and it showed somewhat, and the answer he got both surprised and comforted him.

"Okay."

They walked side by side like they used to, but the space between them was slightly larger than it should have been. From then until the moment they reached his car, and then until the car stopped in front of her house, everything was routine to them.

Risa, however, couldn't yet decide whether the familiarity of it all was something she welcomed.

"Thank you, Kei… Atobe."

"You're welcome." He said, after walking her to the door, one of their maids holding it open for her already. "Hosokawa?"

She was just about to walk in when he called, "Yes?"

"I heard you had your pre-selections yesterday." He said, "How did it go?"

_*.*.*.*.*_

"_Ne, waamu-kun, the flowers… are they worth the trouble?"_

_*.*.*.*.*_

Ten minutes later, Hosokawa Risa found herself lying on her bed, her eyes tearstained and her mind and body drained of all energy.

In one last attempt to better the day, she picked up her phone and pushed hard on the buttons until a familiar yet long untouched number was flashed at her from the screen. She stared at it for some time before deciding to press the blinking green button.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"…Fuji-kun."

"_Konbanwa, Risa-chan,"_ his voice was always a reassurance to her, _"how are you?"_

"I'm okay, I think," her tone was unsure when she spoke, but she didn't bother hiding it, "Ne, before leaving school I was watching this worm, and oddly, I thought to compare myself to it."

"_Seems like you to do something like that."_

"Mou, that's mean." She smiled inwardly, though she didn't know what to say to him anymore.

"_Risa-chan,"_ there was a more serious hint in his voice, _"that's not what you called to tell me about."_

She paused and bit her lip, but went on knowing that it was pointless to go in circles with this guy because he would always know otherwise, "He took me home today."

"_Saa,"_ she could hear laughing from the other end of the line, _"again?"_

"I let him."

"_Hm... Is that so?"_

"Yeah. He was acting different today. I don't think I've ever seen that side of him."

"_You'll be surprised with what you learn about a person."_

"Mm, same case with you, I believe."

There was more laughter from the other end of the line.

"Fuji?"

"_Yes?"_

"Do you know about pre-selections?"

"_Mhmm. Seigaku high school recently implemented the system. What about it?"_

"We had ours yesterday."

"_Then it looks like the Hyoutei team is going to get a whole lot better now that you're around."_

"…I didn't make the team."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi there.<em>**

**_First of all, if you're reading this, I'd like to thank you for following the story and for bothering to read my little notes. Haha! Second, I suppose you can infer that I'll be cutting out the flashbacks from here on (a big thank you to _**_Sh4dee_**_ and _**_mintish_**_ for lending me their thoughts on this). I might be adding a few more every now and then but it depends, we'll just see how it goes._**

**_Anyway, I do hope that this wasn't too confusing to read and that I got the emotion through. Because frankly, I confused myself while writing it too. I do, however, very much like this chapter and I hope you do too._**

**_Someone messaged me recently telling me that my story didn't seem to flow between chapters sometimes. I don't quite know how true that is, but I say thank you for the tip nonetheless. I'd like to point out (although I would have preferred that readers realize this on their own) that I switch character focus from Atobe to Risa with each chapter, if you haven't already noticed. It's something I do to show how the difference in their interpretation of what's going on, and also to add more depth to it. Please give me your thoughts on this as well._**

**_So... any more thoughts/comments/suggestions? Drop a review!_**

**_Note: "Worm" is written in Katakana in Japanese, thus "waamu"._**


	10. Because of Failure

******_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis (any of the characters and places in it).**_******

* * *

><p>"Look, Yuushi, Atobe looks meaner than ever today."<p>

"So he does, so he does. What do you suppose happened?"

"Maybe he's been trying to get Hosokawa back."

The aforementioned boy's right eye was now twitching erratically as he continued to (try to) ignore the conversation of the two other boys behind him who were obviously making their voices louder so that he would hear.

"He has been trying, hasn't he?"

"She probably keeps dumping him. Woah, you know, she's got guts."

"She does, she does."

"You think she would say yes if I asked her to date me instead?"

"Not a chance. She won't even say yes to me."

Atobe shut the book he was reading and threw it into the drawer of his desk, unintentionally slamming it after. Why was the red-head even in his classroom? He took one deep breath and exhaled slowly through his mouth. The two were right – he was rather mean that day, and it was for that reason he was trying hard to keep his cool else he would snap.

Suddenly, Gakuto broke into hysterics and he sent him a sideways glance.

"I just realized something funny, Yuushi!" He said in between his laughs, "Every other girl drops to his feet except for the one he's after!"

The other smirked, not because he found Gakuto's late revelation funny, but because he noticed that Atobe was now looking their way, "That was the case back then too, wasn't it?"

Gakuto's laughing stopped abruptly and he looked at him with his eyebrows raised, not understanding what Oshitari just said, "Eh?"

"That's right, Oshitari," Atobe said, facing them fully now, "It was the case back then, though I don't agree with it being the case now."

"Oh?" Oshitari crossed his arms, still smirking. "Why do you say so?"

Atobe shrugged, "Well, because it's not true that she doesn't want me."

"My, what an ego."

The three heads snapped to the source of the voice, and there stood Risa. A small pout, either due to irritation or entertainment, was on her face but other than that, it was blank.

"Hosokawa," Atobe greeted.

"Risa-chan," Oshitari waved.

"Hosokawa!" Gakuto jumped in front of her and flashed a grin, "What brings you here?"

"Just dropping something off, Mukahi-kun," Her eyes briefly flickered to where Atobe was and it seemed to him – to them all, actually – that she was hesitating to do what she was about to. She then stepped past Gakuto, patting his head twice as she did so, and stood in between Oshitari and Atobe, her back turned to the latter but she had her face to the side and her attention on him.

And again, he saw the hesitation in her eyes, and then suddenly it was fueled by determination. He wondered why though, and his mind started coming up with various scenarios.

She then looked at Oshitari and grinned, though the other two couldn't see, "I'll go. Saturday, right? That's tomorrow."

Oshitari's eyes widened and the smirk on his face did too, "Oh? Why the sudden change of heart?"

She handed him a piece of paper and then glanced once again at Atobe, Gakuto at his side, who seemed vexed by the situation. "Because you're seeing my best friend," she said to him and his jaw dropped slightly, "I thought it was only fair that I went with yours."

She smiled at him, but again he saw the slight hesitation in her eyes and he noticed it in her voice as well, and then waved at the two other boys before taking her leave.

Atobe watched her back. And after a good three seconds in shock, he clenched his fist, slammed his other hand on the table nearest him, and lost all his composure for the first time in a long time, "I am _not_ seeing Owada Aiko because _nobody_ in their right mind would want to do that, and what in the world makes _everybody_ think that _Oshitari _is my best friend?!"

Her shoulders were bouncing indicating she was laughing, they noticed, before she disappeared from the room completely, leaving everybody to stare at Atobe with surprised expressions, amusement in case of the other two tennis players.

"Why, I'm hurt, Atobe." Oshitari said in mock distress, "Why deny our love-I mean, friendship?"

"Atobe," Gakuto chimed, joining in as the other students who were present in the room continued to wonder over his sudden outburst, "Yuushi's my best friend. Go find your own."

"But it's not wrong to have more than one best friend, right?"

"I guess. But that wouldn't make each of them the best anymore."

"Hm… a very good point indeed."

Choosing to ignore the two goons (as he called them in his head), Atobe marched back to his seat (it was a pain to him that he couldn't yet claim the student council office as his) and sat down with a thud and crossed his arms, biting his lower lip subconsciously. His mind took him back to the last bit of their conversation yesterday.

"_I heard you had your pre-selections yesterday. How did it go?"_

"_Pre-selections?"_

He remembered how quickly the look on her face changed from seemingly-fragile to apprehensive so quickly, just like how it kept changing from hesitant to determined today.

"_You were with Aiko yesterday, weren't you? She was lying to me on the phone."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Your delayed reaction tells me I'm right."_

"…_You're as sharp as ever."_

He also remembered that despite the tight atmosphere, she was able to laugh, just like today and just like always before.

"_Are you angry?"_

"_At Aiko?"_

"_At both of us."_

"_It doesn't matter to me… what you and Aiko are doing together."_

He also remembered how appalled he felt the moment she said the word 'together' like she was implying he might have had extra feelings for the girl, just like today. And he cringed at the thought.

"_If you say so."_

"_Atobe… you were asking about pre-selections."_

"_Yes. About them?"_

"…"

"_Hoso-"_

"_You'll find out for yourself."_

"I'll find out for myself," he mused, now somewhat cooled down. He remembered how the look on her face after the conversation they had gave out the message 'Atobe, this never happened' and he wished he never asked her in the first place if only to avoid putting them back in this sort of situation.

During the time Atobe was lost, obviously infuriated, in his own little world, Oshitari unfolded the sheet of paper Risa handed after suddenly agreeing to go out with him. He didn't even think she remembered because she was relatively passive about it. Upon looking at it, however, he had to laugh, and the sole sentence of four words on that tiny sheet of paper explained it all.

'It was Fuji's idea.' That was what it read.

"Seigaku's tensai, eh?" Oshitari continued to chuckle to himself, "and what exactly is his role in all this drama?" He made it a point to pass by Atobe's seat before leaving to make for his own classroom, but before he could say a thing (and he had quite the line planned to piss him off even more), Atobe spoke first.

"I actually agree with Gakuto," Atobe said, though the boy mentioned left right after Atobe threw his little tantrum and went to sit on his chair.

"That having more than one best friend doesn't make each of them the best anymore?" He said, partly because he wanted to annoy him some more, and partly also because he didn't really know what he was talking about.

"That all this is funny," he stated simply.

It surprised him that his temper was now back to normal, "It sounds like you had another epiphany. How so?"

"Her pride which is almost like mine," He said, sitting up straight and facing him, "her irrationality and her mood swings which are obvious indicators that she's still interested, and everything else she does – it only drives me more. How odd is that?"

"But that doesn't mean you'll get her," Oshitari replied, now very amused by Atobe, wondering also if he noticed that he himself was recently more prone to his own mood swings. This moment was an example.

"Of course I'll get her," he said, standing up and looking the other boy in the eye. _I almost got her yesterday_, he added mentally, but none of those words came out.

"Even though your plans have already been failing you? If you had any plans to begin with, that is."

He ignored the remark, "I am the King of Hyoutei, after all."

"Whatever you say, your highness." He shrugged and was about to leave the King to be with his again-found confidence when something came to his mind, "Oi Atobe, are the results of the dance company out yet?"

Atobe's smirk faltered before it completely fell, "I have a feeling that they are."

Oshitari was ticked by the odd reaction he got but decided against further asking, "Want to check it out later? The list is probably flashed in one of the LCDs downstairs."

And because it was suggested, it came to be.

The rest of the day was lackluster, that event being the only one of interest as of the moment, and after class, Atobe once again found himself in the so-called Hyoutei tensai's company. Gakuto was in tow, of course, and somewhere along the way, they managed to pick up Shishido and Jirou as well.

"Hey guys," Jirou called, rubbing his eyes, "aren't the tennis courts that way?" His head strayed to one exit as they turned right at another fork in the corridors.

"We aren't going to the tennis courts," Atobe said, waving a hand passively.

At hearing this, Gakuto stopped in his tracks, sending a questioning look to his comrades, "Eh?"

Oshitari glanced at him, and then shrugged him off like Atobe did, "No training today."

This time it was Shishido who stopped, causing Jirou to bumb into him and almost making him stumble over. He cast an irritated look at Jirou who was smiling sheepishly at him, and then proceeded to glower at the others, "So where the hell are we going?"

"We," said Oshitari, referring to himself and Atobe, with a blank face though he was clearly entertained by his teammates' mindlessness, "are on our way to see the results list of the dance company."

"Ohh… Risa-chan, ne?" Jirou asked as he stifled another yawn.

Shishido looked Atobe's way, "Aren't you over her yet?"

And at that, Oshitari and Gakuto couldn't help but laugh.

"You may leave if you wish to," Atobe said, ignoring the comment and the two boys laughing at his side, "Oshitari, let's go."

"Yes, your highness," Oshitari followed, still grinning.

"I'm coming!" Gakuto said, hoping ahead of them.

Jirou who was now a little more awake joined in, "Me too!" Shishido was in tow, a scowl in his face as usual (for he rather did not like the idea of being so unnoticed and also because he had at least an hour more to spare).

Upon arriving at the lobby, however, the group was forced to stop due to the large number of people crowding the boards and screens which were filled with announcements of all sorts.

"Where to start looking," Oshitari mused, scanning the area.

"There," Atobe said, pointing at the second screen closest to them.

Mukahi, who was attempting to climb up the others to get a better view, pointed at random, "there?"

"No, that one," Atobe's face went slightly dull once again and he motioned for the others to follow as he made his way through the crowd (which wasn't very hard seeing that everybody made way if it was him), "Aiko's there."

Hearing her name being called and recognizing the voice behind it, Aiko turned around and swiftly spotted Atobe and others making their way towards her. "The results of the dance company are out," she said as the group stopped in front of her.

It was Oshitari who answered first, "We know."

And then Atobe, second, "She told me I would find out today."

Aiko paused and looked straight at Atobe, and then met everyone else's eyes after. That bit and the very fact that Aiko wasn't being her usual weird self was enough to tell Atobe that his guess was right.

"So who else made it aside from Hosokawa?" Gakuto asked as he popped gum into his mouth.

"She didn't get in."

Aiko and the four other boys stopped and stared at Atobe following his statement. "How did you know?"

"If you knew, then why'd we have to," Shishido started to complain but stopped in the rare occasion of him being sensitive to what was happening, "nevermind."

Gakuto started to laugh, his gum almost falling out in the process, "Nice one, Atobe! I almost believed you there!" And he continued to laugh until all eyes were on him, Atobe's included, until he saw that all of them had a dull sort of gleam, "You're not messing with us?"

For the first time since the incident that morning, the overall atmosphere around Atobe turned heated, "Why would you even think that I would joke about something like that?" He raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself and then raised the other and took a glance at his watch. "I'm leaving," he said rather bluntly. His eyes swiped through his friends to see if anyone had anything else to say to him (not that anyone would have wanted to say anything with him in that mood).

"Where to?" Oshitari asked suddenly, not seeming to care about the mood.

Atobe couldn't help but groan inwardly, _And as usual, Oshitari is here to keep pressing on my buttons_. "Meeting. I'm part of the core committee for the winter festival," he explained without much perk.

"Can I come?" Jirou asked and everyone looked at him with a sort of confusion written on their faces.

Atobe raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at him, trying to put into proper words his answer to a question that seemed – how to describe it – innocent, and he settled for a brief one, "…No."

The smaller boy blinked a few times, yawned, and then threw himself around Shishido, "Hm… okay then. Shishido, let's get ice cream!"

Momentarily, Atobe could visualize sweat drops over the heads of everyone else there. He brushed the scene off and proceeded to leave but noticed, a few minutes into his walk to the conference room in which their meeting would be held, that both Oshitari and Aiko were not far behind him.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, neither stopping nor looking back.

"Following you," they replied in unison.

"And why, might I ask," he continued still not looking back at them but with his voice a little louder this time, "are you two so interested in my affairs?"

Oshitari spoke first, "Oh, we're not interested in what you do in any way at all, Atobe, we both just needed something to pass the time."

"You know," Aiko added, "you really should be paying me already for all this help I'm giving you."

With those words, Atobe stopped, turned his head just enough so he could see them both, and then smirked a bit, a plan forming in his head to get the two off his back when he wasn't in the best of moods, "Help me out a little bit more and I'll set you up on a date with Shishido."

Mentally, he gave himself a pat on the back seeing Aiko's face redden and her body stiffen, "Wha… What?! Atobe, you!"

Oshitari, on the other hand, seemed even more amused by the state of affairs. From the corner of his eye (because he was now once again more oriented to the front), Atobe could see the blue-head rub his chin in mock understanding, "Shishido, eh. I knew something was up."

"No! No, nothing is up!" Aiko proceeded to flail her arms in front of boy, "Oshitari!"

"I think I might go and tell the others about this little bit of information," he teased, and it was obvious to Atobe that he found Aiko much more interesting than whatever he was supposed to bug him about – much to his satisfaction.

"O-shi-ta-ri!" She wailed, each syllable with more emphasis than the first, "please don't, please don't!"

"You know Shishido is horrible with affection."

"All of you have affection problems!"

"He's very dense."

"You're dense!"

"Hm…"

"Oshitari, no!"

Atobe could hear their little banter die down as they walked back to where they came from while he strode on. His thoughts drifted back to the scenes earlier that day and yesterday, and briefly, he wondered how she must have been feeling. If she'd been saddened by it, she wasn't very good at hiding it. Not to him at least, who knew how she ticked.

When he arrived at the meeting room, just in time, he noted that nearly everyone was present, Risa included, which was quite a rare occasion. He took the seat third from the head on the right side, beside Chiaki Sora, the only other freshman in the team, and one of the juniors.

A fleeting glance was sent to Risa, who seemed lost in thought despite being in the middle of a conversation with Yukuragi Miyo.

Five minutes later, everyone was called to order and they began. The meeting went like it usually did. Miyo did a run-down of the minutes of the last meeting and listed the agenda for that day, each committee gave short reports on progress and checked if everything was still in line with the schedule (Atobe was the one that spoke for the marketing team), and then problems as well as possible problems were tackled in the remaining minutes. And in a mere forty minutes, it was over.

He stayed behind for a few more minutes to discuss matters more extensively with Miyo and the others in his team, and made to leave only when he saw Risa going to. There was something he needed to ask her and he was quite determined to get an answer.

"Hosokawa," he called, and they both stopped just outside the door.

She cocked her head to the side but remained silent, and again, he saw that look of hesitation.

"What did you do wrong?"

She was caught off-guard and he could tell. She didn't do much to hide it. "Excuse me?"

"Your auditions," he said, all pride gone from his voice and face, his was a serious question, "something must have gone wrong. You are by no means lacking in talent."

In the following moments, it was as if she was trying to decide on whether or not she would tell him the truth. "Do you really want to know why?"

He made no move and said no words, and that was a sign he meant to say yes.

"I didn't make the team, Atobe," Risa tilted her head down and kept it there for a while then looked up to meet his eyes, and her answer was one he wouldn't for a long time understand for he hadn't known what happened that day, "because of you."

It surprised him, but he was much better at hiding things than she was, "And of course, everything just has to be about me, doesn't it?"

Momentarily, a smile landed on her face, but as to why, Atobe would never know. "Get over yourself."

"Get over you, you mean?" He didn't know what possessed him to say such words.

Risa was caught by surprise a second time that day, and this time she had no more words to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm terribly sorry, it's been such a long time since I've last updated this.<strong>_

_**But anyway, this chapter is considerably shorter than the others. Maybe it's because I've taken out the flashbacks, or maybe it's because I might not have been as inspired as I ought to have been while writing this.**_

_**I seem to be running out of ideas, you see, and I think I've quite lost touch with my writing. Do lend me your thoughts on this and drop a review (or leave me a message).**_


End file.
